


Ты был мне братом, Бен!

by AhsokaBonteri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Kylo Ren Backstory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaBonteri/pseuds/AhsokaBonteri
Summary: [Внимание! Данная работа будет переписана!]- Хочешь, я буду твоим братом? Тогда ты больше не будешь один. – и со всей серьезностью, на которою только способен пятилетний малец, Бен добавил. – Никто и никогда не должен быть один.По вскинул кудрявую голову и уставился на малыша Бена с такой искренней благодарностью, на которую способны только чистые душой дети.





	1. Треснувшая ваза

**Author's Note:**

> Во всем "виновата" невероятно талантливая pino_cchio и ее идеальный во всех отношениях "Реван" https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259472/chapters/30334797  
> Взбудоражила мои мысли, вдохновила снова взяться за перо, т.е. за мышь.

_[час спустя после битвы на Крэйте. Сокол тысячелетия]_

\- Я… не люблю вспоминать то время. Знаешь, в книгах и фильмах авторы частенько используют прием с дождем. Это когда с неба уныло моросит, тучи серые, угрюмые, а у героев истории на этом мрачном фоне случается какая-нибудь беда. В дни нашей беды дождя не было, а небо переливалось всеми оттенками лазури и казалось будто нарисованным счастливой рукой талантливого художника. Было тепло, чёрт, гребанная погода была восхитительна! В пику тому, что происходило в моей душе. Я не спал всю ночь, потому что накануне Лее стало плохо. Мы как раз подлетали к Чандрилле, Хан в кои-то веки доверил мне кресло второго пилота и ворчал, что после «вашей с Беном вылазки на Флорум» он все еще мне не доверяет. Лея что-то говорила Чуи, как вдруг в ужасе подскочила и, схватившись за сердце, не своим голосом закричала «Неееет!», а потом обмякла и упала бы, не подхвати ее вуки. Пришла в себя она только дома, не без помощи С-3PO и его скудных медицинских познаний. Когда Лея открыла глаза, я испугался – такими они были злыми и страшными. «Он обратился к Темной стороне. Он у… убил… всех» - Лея произнесла это, глядя Хану в глаза, ни на Чуи, ни на меня она даже не обратила внимания. Хан молча встал и вышел из комнаты, Чуи поплелся за ним, требовательно завывая, пытаясь получить ответы. Я же ничего не спрашивал у Леи, я все понял. Мы просидели в тишине и темноте ее комнаты до следующего утра. А потом… прилетел Люк. И тут первого прорвало Хана – он орал, крушил все вокруг себя, врезал Скайоукеру по морде, замахнулся на меня, но ударить так и не решился. И выплюнув в сторону Люка и Леи «чертовы гены Вейдера», генерал Соло схватил свой бластер и покинул Ханна Сити. Больше он в свой дом так и не вернулся. Лея на Люка не кричала, но смотрела с таким разочарованием, с такой тоской, с ее перекошенных от горя губ иногда срывалось тихое «Почему?», но Люк ничего не добавил в своему сбивчивому рассказу про конфликт Тьмы и Света, про свою ошибку, какую – никто из нас так и не понял – и про полыхающий огнем храм Нового Ордена Джедаев. Скайуокер что-то бормотал про изгнание, про то, что ему нужно «обратиться к первоисточнику». На этом моменте наконец-то прорвало Лею. Она вцепилась брату в ворот туники, трясла его и голосила «Не смей бросать меня! Ты что – новый Йода? Изгнание?! Мы должны все исправить! ТЫ должен все исправить!!!» Она потеряла сознание снова, и на сей раз ловить ее пришлось мне. Люк улетел еще до того, как она очнулась. Остались лишь мы, да дроиды. Трипио что-то мямлил, а Р2 просто отключился. Я уснул прямо на полу, у кровати Леи, а когда проснулся – за окнами светило слишком радостное солнце. Лея сидела на кровати, обхватив поджатые к груди колени обеими руками, и я в ужасе осознал, что ее виски посеребрила седина. Она постарела всего за пару дней. Она тихо обратилась ко мне: «Первый Орден. Мне нужна ВСЯ информация об этой организации и их лидере… и о его новом ученике. Мне. Нужно. Его. Имя.» В тот день я впервые услышал о Сноуке, Лея произнесла слово «Сопротивление», глава Альянса полушутя назвал ее генералом, а в голонет стали просачиваться скандальные статьи о темном адепте Кайло Рене – Убийце Джедаев. Эх… Помню, как сорвался я, когда, спустя несколько недель, до нас дошла запись резни, устроенной высоким человеком в черном, лицо которого скрывала уродливая маска. Я… пил всю ночь. Наполнял стакан и тут же опорожнял его, придумывал оправдания ему, себе, Галактике, магистру Скайуокеру, Силе… И чем дальше, тем хуже мне становилось, хотелось выть, хотелось вырвать собственное сердце из груди. Бен умер! Мой названный брат, мой лучший друг – умер. Когда я смог себя в этом убедить – жить стало проще. Воевать стало проще. Смотреть в глаза Лее стало проще. Но, черт возьми, Рей, после того, что ты рассказала, я… я не знаю, что мне делать. Он был мне братом, понимаешь? Я не могу снова схватиться за эту надежу и потерять ее. Я не переживу.

Рей протянула руку и сжала плечо пилота.

\- Бен не умирал, как не гас никогда его Свет.

\- Но Темная сторона…

\- Сила соткана из Света и Тьмы. И он это знает, он, мы… По, нужно немного времени, чтобы все наладилось. Верь мне.

Дэмерон шумно выдохнул и немного нервно кивнул. Рей послала ему скромную усталую улыбку и перевела взгляд с его хмурого лица чуть выше. Она успела увидеть тень Бена, он появился и тут же исчез, по узам полоснуло грустью и болью, тихий шепот « _он был мне братом_ » еще долго звучал в ушах Рей.

***

_[25ю годами ранее, Чандрилла]_

Летние ночи в столице Новой Республики были наполнены шумом весельчаков, прожигающих свою молодость в парках и забегаловках, громким смехов подвыпивших пилотов Альянса, мерным гулом снующих туда-сюда такси-спидеров, жужжанием дроидов и множеством иных звуков. Все смешивалось в причудливую музыку большого города, поднималось с самых низов ввысь к небоскребам, отражалось от полированных стен и окон высоток.

Ханна-Сити с первого взгляда казался городом красивым и приветливым, словно хорошо продуманный рекламный постер мирного, светлого будущего, за которое не так давно отдали жизни миллионы бойцов Альянса, а заодно и унесли жизни тех же самых миллионов имперских солдат и офицеров, но об этом в столице Новой Республики говорить было не принято. Казни на Чандрилле не проводись, военные суды тоже. Здесь не было тюрем и лагерей для военнопленных последователей Империи, торговым федерациям разрешены были лишь небольшие представительства, а отстроенный за нового во всех смыслах Сенат занимался исключительно « _делами мирными во благо Галактики_ », проводя открытые заседания, отчего в недостатке статей, горячих сплетен и удивительных историй голонету отказать было нельзя. Открытая три года назад Академия уже успела похвастаться первыми выпускниками, бывшим генералам и героям войны нашлись почетные должности в целом ряде вновь учрежденных ведомств.

Хан Соло ненавидел эту планету ровно на столько, на сколько и свою новую должность «кого-там что-то про пилотов»… Хан даже не пытался запомнить, как теперь звучит его «титул», чем страшно бесил жену. В его новой, _официальной_ (чтоб гореть в аду всем этим заседаниям!) работе было только одно преимущество – он был начальником, а значит мог позволить себе частые деловые командировки, само собой, не на официалом корабле, а на «Соколе», конечно же не в компании сотрудников, а только с доверенным первым помощником Чубаккой. Лея с завидной периодичностью принималась объяснять Хану, что его «командировки» выглядят смешно и не профессионально, но даже она не могла отрицать того факта, что часто ее мужу в одиночку удавалось раздобыть информации больше, чем всему шпионскому отделу.

Лея Органа-Соло полюбила шумную Чандриллу за некоторое, пусть и весьма отдаленное, сходство с привычным Корусантом, за наличие гор и лесов на северном континенте, что напоминали ей родной Альдераан, а также за возможность вернуться в свою естественную среду обитания – политику. При поддержке лидера Мотмы сенатор Органа за каких-то пять лет выстроила головокружительную карьеру, заслужив весьма оправданные сравнения с легендарной сенатором от Набу Падме Амидалой. Между собой, сидя на кухне, Хан и Лея иногда смеялись в голос от сравнений Леи и Падме, разве что самый ленивый журналист не прохаживался по этой теме.

\- Хорошо хоть, они не сравнивают тебя с папашкой! - усмехался Хан и тут же добавлял. – Хотя этого с лихвой достается малышу Люку.

\- Главное, чтобы во всей этой писанине везде стояло «Энакин», вместо… ну, ты знаешь. –посмеиваясь, ворчала Лея.

Что до Люка Скайуокера, то на Чандрилле он был частым гостем, но жителем планеты так и не стал. Хан всегда радовался приезду друга, Лея в эти дни порхала вокруг брата как бабочка, а сенаторы с содроганием предвкушали очередное собрание и лекцию про адептов Силы, необходимость восстановить Орден Джедаев и прочие мистические вещи, которые почему-то требовали от Альянса огромных финансовых вложений. Покидал Ханна-Сити магистр джедай почти всегда со скандалом и пополненным кредитами счетом, строительство нового Храма Джедаев продвигалось на удивление быстро.

Был еще один член семьи Скайуокеров-Соло, у которого относительно родной для него Чандриллы было свое мнение. У малыша Соло вообще на все и всегда было свое мнение.

Бен Соло часто не мог уснуть в душные летние ночи, когда к шуму города примешивался запах озона и цветов, которые его мать выращивала на открытой террасе сразу за окнами его спальни. Тяжелые ароматы редких алдераанских лилий и коррелианских роз, еще не впитавших последние капли совсем недавно прошедшего дождя, вызывали у пятилетнего мальчика тревожные мысли. В такие моменты он почему-то всегда думал о пустынных планетах, вроде Татуина.

_А ведь там совсем нет воды… и цветов там тоже нет. И городов, как столица._

Мальчик закрыл глаза, силясь отогнать все посторонние мысли.

 _Дыши_ , говорил дядя Люк, _просто дыши, почувствуй энергию, окружающую тебя_ …

Секунды тянусь неимоверно долго. Постепенно шум города затихал, удушливый запах цветов и образы пустынных планет отходили на задний план, взору Бена открылся космос. Планета и две луны, военные корабли Альянса и звездные разрушители Осколка Империи. Шла битва. Бен увидел, как отделившийся от группы х-винг вошел в пике, будто бы намереваясь атаковать флагман вражеского флота. Огонь всех пушек разрушителя обрушился на крохотный корабль, но пилот ловко уходил от каждого залпа. В это время его эскадрон, сгруппировался и атаковал оставшиеся без огневого прикрытия тяжелые имперские бомбардировщики. Разрушающиеся корабли, наполненные горючим и взрывчаткой разлетались в стороны, задевая неповоротливые флагманы, внося хаос и смуту в ряды имперского флота.

Пилот х-винга продержался минуту, а затем… БУМ!

Бен резко сел, от ужаса все его маленькое тело сотрясала дрожь.

\- Мама! – с губ сорвался отчаянный крик.

В коридоре загорелся свет, а через несколько мгновений в спальню сына вбежала Лея.

\- Все хорошо, Бен. Это всего лишь кошмар.

Если она и была взволнована, то никак это не показала. Сенатор Органа-Соло присела на краешек кровати сына и нежно приобняла его за худые плечи, погладила мальчика по непослушным черным кудрям.

\- Мама. – серьезно сказал Бен. – Случилось что-то плохое. Я видел…

Он запнулся, внезапно смутившись. Его мама всегда огорчалась, когда Бену снились слишком реалистичные кошмары. Как правило это были не кошмары, а видения скорого будущего или совсем недавнего прошлого. И почему-то всегда безрадостные. Сила была с ним, крепла, подбрасывая ему все эти жуткие картины войны и насилия.

«Зачем? Разве это не взращивает в его груди страх и жестокость? Страх к Темной стороне путь открывает…» - тревожно думала в такие моменты Лея.

\- Что ты видел, солнышко?

\- Битву. Альянс разгромил много кораблей Империи.

\- Это же хорошо, Бен. Чем больше побед одержат наши бойцы, тем спокойнее будет жизнь на планетах Новой Республики, таких, как Чандрилла.

\- Но мама… пилот погиб. Я видел.

Внешне невозмутимая Лея с трудом сдерживала нарастающий в груде ужас. Что именно видел ее сын? Кто погиб на этот раз?

Она попыталась увлечь Бена разговором. Сначала подробно расспросив мальчика о его сне, Лея аккуратно увела разговор в сторону приключений и битв, которые пережили она, Люк и Хан. Это всегда помогало. Конечно, Органа рассказывала всегда о том, как они ловко ускользали из цепких лап штурмовиков, опуская подробности о пытках Хана, двойной игре Лэндо, обстоятельствах отрубленной руки Люка и многих других неприятных моментах. Она вспоминала, как Хан ринулся в астероидное поле, как Чуи чинил Трипио, как Р2 неоднократно спасал их жизнь.

Так прошло два часа.

\- Отец вернулся. – вдруг прошептал Бен посреди рассказа о городе в облаках.

И буквально через секунду Лея услышала голос протокольного дроида, доносившейся из отдаленного коридора.

\- Господин Хан! Как я рад видеть вас в целости и…

\- Замолчи и займись нашим гостем. – буркнул Хан.

Лея и Бен переглянулись.

\- Сиди тут! – строго произнесла Лея.

Сенатор поспешно встала и вышла из комнаты. Бен посидел несколько томительных секунд спокойно, а потом, выскользнув из кровати, на цыпочках прокрался в коридор. Юный Соло увидел, как Трипио аккуратно несет кого-то на руках в комнату для гостей. Подождав, пока протокольный дроид выйдет из помещения, бормоча что-то про чай, булочки и горячую ванну, Бен прошмыгнул внутрь. На кровати спал мальчик с очень кудрявыми темными волосами и загорелой кожей. Бен внимательно вгляделся в его лицо и сделал сразу несколько выводов: во-первых, этот мальчик старше, во-вторых, совсем недавно он плакал.

Бен вдруг решил, что рассматривать гостя нехорошо и хотел уйти. Он уже повернулся к двери, когда услышал хриплое:

\- Я не сплю.

\- Прости, я не хотел мешать.

Бен обернулся и с интересом и немного тревогой уставился на темноволосого мальчишку, который, подогнув под себя ноги, прислонился к стене и медленно обводил комнату взглядом карих глаз. На окнами тем временем стало светлеть, близился рассвет.

\- Ты Бен Соло, да? Сын Генерала Соло и Сенатора Органа? – спросил гость, скосив глаза в сторону стоящего у двери Бена.

\- Да. А, Ты?

\- Меня зовут По Дэмерон.

\- Ты сын коммандера Дэмерона?

\- Да.

\- Почему ты здесь?

Бен задал вопрос, заранее зная ответ. Сила подсказала ему. Однако По не торопился с ответом. Он отвернулся от Бена и долго вглядывался во что-то, что видел, казалось, только он – где-то за размытым горизонтом просыпающего города.

\- Мой отец погиб несколько часов назад. – сказал, наконец, По. Его голос дрогнул, однако слезы мальчик сдержал.

\- А где твоя…

\- Мама? Мама умерла уже давно. Я остался один.

На последнем слове его голос сорвался и, спрятав голову в ладони, юный Дэмерон несколько раз сдавленно всхлипнул.

На секунду Бен попытался представить, что бы он чувствовал, если бы погибли Хан и Лея. Концепция смерти или перехода в иную форму Силы давалась пятилетнему ребенку еще плохо, но все, что он понял из объяснений дяди Люка сводилось к простой формуле: смерть вырывают любимых людей из твоей жизни. Если умрут родители – не будет больше ни теплых объятий мамы, ни полетов на «Соколе» с отцом… Вздрогнув от ледяного ужаса, Бен в три прыжка очутился у кровати, и, положив ладонь на руку По, произнес:

\- Хочешь, я буду твоим братом? Тогда ты больше не будешь один! – и со всей серьезностью, на которою только способен пятилетний малец, Бен добавил. – Никто и никогда не должен быть один.

По вскинул кудрявую голову и уставился на малыша Бена с такой искренней благодарностью, на которую способны только чистые душой дети.

В этот момент в комнату вошел Си-Трипио.

\- О, мастер Бен! Что вы тут делаете, господин? Вы должны спать, слишком раннее время для бодрствования. Тем более, это не вежливо докучать нашему гостю. Юному мастеру По необходим сон и отдых.

\- Трипио, какого хатта ты так громко разговариваешь?! Бен, наверное… О, привет, пацан!

Следом за золотистым дроидом в гостевую спальню протиснулся Хан. Он попытался улыбнуться, но вышло скверно.

\- Так, мальчики, вижу вы явно уже познакомились … Лея! – Хан выглянул в коридор. – Лея! Накрывай на стол, они не спят. Да, оба. И чего нам ждать? Уже почти рассвет.

Лея крикнула что-то в ответ, но Бен не разобрал, что именно. Шикнув «Иди и помоги принцессе» в сторону Трипио, Хан подошел к мальчишкам и, присев на корточки рядом с сыном, спросил.

\- Это я разбудил тебя, Бен?

\- Нет, я проснулся раньше.

Хан нахмурился, но расспрашивать дальше не стал. Вместо этого он обратился к По.

\- Сейчас еще очень рано, но раз все не спят, пойдемте есть. Потом Лея вас соберет и отправимся на Совет. Нам нужно сегодня решить много важных вопросов с тобой, По.

Подмигнув обоим мальчишкам, Хан вышел из комнаты. По соскочил с кровати и хотел уже следовать за Ханом, когда Бен преградил ему путь.

\- Так что ты скажешь? Мы будем братьями?

По смутился.

\- Я… я бы хотел, но у тебя есть мама и папа, а я… наверное, в Совете решат отправить меня в Академию.

\- В Академию принимают с 11, реже с 10. А тебе еще только… сколько? 7 или 8?

\- Почти 8.

\- Если попрошу родителей – ты останешься с нами? Будешь моим старшим братом?

По лучезарно улыбнулся.

\- Я бы очень хотел.

Бен серьезно кивнул. Затем, взяв По за руку, повел его на кухню.

Хан и Лея что-то обсуждали шепотом, но когда мальчики вошли в светлую просторную комнату, служившую Соло-семье кухней, разговор оборвался и взрослые попытались улыбнуться.

\- Ребята, у нас есть хлеб и фрукты с Набу, кто хочет …

\- Мама! – прервал ее Бен, Лея отметила стальные нотки в его голосе. – По остается жить с нами.

Лея замолчала на полуслове. Хан, взметнув бровь, уставился на жену.

\- Папа, вы же не отправите По в Академию? Или в другую семью? Или еще куда? – воинственно спросил Бен. Никто не заметил, как ваза, стоящая на окне дала трещину.

\- Пацан, слушай, это здорово, что ты заботишься о других, но решать это не нам. – грустно обратился к сыну Соло-старший.

По понурил голову, Лея поспешила обнять его.

\- По, а ты сам. Что ты хочешь? – нежно спросила она.

\- Он теперь мой старший брат. Он останется с нами! – Бен сжал кулачки.

Трещина на вазе дала ответвления.

\- Пацан…

\- Бен…

\- Я хочу жить с вами и дружить с Беном! – выпалил По и густо покраснел. А потом, подняв робкий взгляд на Лею сказал: - Я не прошу вас усыновлять меня, не подумайте обо мне плохо. Я буду слушаться. Правда. Мой отец всегда говорил, что вы лучшие люди в Галактике. Я просто… я хочу поступить в Академию и буду пилотом, как папа.

Лея подняла глаза на Хана и, закусила губу, пытаясь не дать волю навернувшимся на глаза слезам.

Хан запустил в волосы руку, зачесывая непослушные локоны назад, и ухмыльнулся.

\- Значит так. Завтрак, сборы, Совет. А потом начнем обустраивать тебе комнату, По.

Бен победно улыбнулся, забрался на стул и требовательно уставился на протокольного дроида, державшего в руках чайник:

\- Трипио, не медли! Мы все хотим есть.

\- Конечно-конечно, мастер Бен!

Хан тяжело опустился на стул и грустно улыбнулся севшей напротив него Лее.

Быстро поев мальчики убежали в комнату Бена, собираться ко встрече с Советом. Трипио засеменил за ними.

\- Не так быстро, мастер Бен, мастер По! Ох, Создатель, и почему R2 нет рядом, когда он мне так нужен?

Как только они остались вдвоем Хан усмехнулся.

\- Ну, что, мой милый почти-адепт? Хотела второго ребенка? Получите, распишитесь.

Лея кинула на мужа осатаневший взгляд.

\- Хан! Думай иногда, что говоришь!

\- Что?

\- Значит, это мое желание второго ребенка убило отца По и привело мальчика в нашу сем…

\- Лея! – теперь пришла очередь Хана зло щурить глаза. – Не выворачивай мои слова! Дэмерон был моим другом и я скорблю по нему не меньше твоего. И знаешь, для меня будет честью взять воспитание По на себя. Я должен Дэмерону. Атаку возглавлял он, а не я, меня закинули на другую миссию в последний момент. Сегодня вполне могли бы быть мои похороны.

Дзынь. Из руки Леи выпала тарелка и разлетелась на кучу мелких осколков.

\- Не говори так! – жестко произнесла она. – Я не переживу.

Хан встал и подойдя к жене, нежно обнял ее. Она была такая маленькая, такая хрупкая в его руках.

\- Я не собираюсь погибать. Я всегда, слышишь, всегда найду свой путь обратно к тебе!

\- Даже когда я постарею и мой характер испортится еще больше? – хмыкнула Лея.

\- Тем более, когда ты постареешь! – рассмеялся Хан. – А твой характер не может испортиться еще больше. Дальше уже просто некуда.

Лея прижалась щекой к его груди. Упорный, даже наглый, стук его храброго сердца был любимым звуком сенатора Органа. Она знала, что оно бьется ради нее, ради Бена, Люка, Альянса, всей чертовой Галактики. Не так давно Сенатор от Ондерона сказал ей «Госпожа Органа, вы правда думаете, что войны окончены? Империя спешит в неизведанные регионы, кто знает, что они могут найти там? Союзников? Ситхов? Вы не думаете, что наши мирные годы – лишь затишье перед Бурей?».

 _Даже если так_ , – думала Лея. _– Пока рядом Хан.._.

Через час Хан, Лея, Бен и По покидали резиденцию Органа-Соло. Бывший контрабандист вышел на платформу готовить к отлету городской пятиместный макси-спидер, Лея давала наставления Си-Трипио, а По, заметно нервничая, переминался с ноги на ногу в коридоре. Бен не отходил от него ни на шаг.

\- Все будет хорошо. Когда вернемся – начнем готовить голо-проекцию для похорон твоего отца. - сказал Бен. – У меня есть все инструменты и детали. Чуи придет вечером, поможет нам.

\- А если меня отправят в приют? - По закусил губу.

\- Не отправят. **Не посмеют**. – в тихом голосе малыша Соло прозвучала угроза и что-то, от чего по телу юного Дэмерона пробежали мурашки.

Ваза на кухонном окне разлетелась в дребезги.


	2. Первая летная или "А почему мне нельзя?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обиженный мальчик.  
> Восторженный мальчик.  
> Занятая мама.  
> И Лор Сан Текка.

_[Незадолго до 10й годовщины подписания Мирного договора. Чандрилла]_

Лея однажды пошутила, что если Бену подарить спидер – он будет счастлив. Хан запомнил эти слова и незадолго до очередного дня рождения сына притащил ему двигатель. И руль, и раму, и заслонки, и стабилизатор. И много чего еще. При чем все эти детали были от _разных_ спидеров. Где Хан насобирал весь этот хлам – оставалось только догадываться, и опешившая от подарка Лея решила не спрашивать.

Проигнорировав лютый взгляд жены, Хан стащил все добро в гараж. Следующие две недели Лея практически не видела мужа, сына и приехавшего погостить брата. Все трое увлеченно собирали и разбирали железки, пытаясь сконструировать что-то, что будет способно левитировать. Чуи, естественно, принимал самое непосредственное участие в сборке «нового» спидера.

\- Чуи, давай!

Вуки соединил несколько проводков, раздался треск, затем гул и – оп! – хрупкая конструкция в гараже Соло ожила.

\- Он завелся! Завелся! – как бешеный орал Бен, не в силах скрыть охватившую его радость.

Ухмыляющийся до этого момента Люк вдруг стал серьезным. Он вспомнил дневники Оби-Вана, которые обнаружил на Татуине в старом убежище джедая во времена, когда они с Леей вызволяли Хана из лап Джаббы Хатта. В этих дневниках Кеноби часто вспоминал прошлое и своего падавана – Энакина. «Оби-Ван, смотрите, он работает! Он летает!». Люк не знал этих воспоминаний, он только читал о них, но почему то черноволосый племянник так живо напомнил ему отца, что Скайуокеру резко стало не по себе.

\- Ладно, Чуи, вырубай, а то сожжем еще один трансмиттер. – хмыкнул Хан, с улыбкой наблюдая за сыном.

Бен что-то спешно записывал на голопаде.

\- Когда По вернется на каникулы, он не поверит своим глазам. – ухмыльнулся юный Соло. – Позову маму, пусть посмотрит на мой _летающий_ спидер. Она не верила, что нам удастся заставить все это работать. Вот теперь она точно должна мне поездку на Набу.

С радостным воплем мальчишка выскочил из гаража и побежал искать Лею.

\- Поездку на Набу. – с удовольствием хмыкнул Хан. – Этот пацан своего не упустит.

Люк скрестил руки на груди и уставится на старого друга.

\- Хан, я скоро возвращаюсь в Храм и …

\- Даже не начинай, Люк. Я уже сказал тебе. Нет! Он еще слишком юн!

Соло-старший кинул на Люка осуждающе-злой взгляд. Скайуокер глубоко вздохнул и печально опустил глаза.

\- Хан… Хан, ты знаешь, что рано или поздно время его обучения придет.

\- Дружище, ты и так учишь его с самого рождения. Каждый раз, когда ты приезжаешь, вы беседуете о природе Силы и куче всякой не поддающейся моему понятию чепухе, медитируете так, что весь дом ходит ходуном. – Соло открутил пару гаек, защемил палец, ругнулся и продолжил, бросив на брата жены колкий взгляд. – Я, между прочим, видел чертежи светового меча. Бен сам показывал мне их, когда в прошлом году я брал его с собой на Феллуцию. Чему еще ты собираешься его учить? Двигать камни силой мысли? Фехтовать? Рубить штурмовикам головы? Искать новых ситхов?

Скайуокер примирительно поднял ладони.

\- Хан, то, что мы делаем с Беном – это не полноценное обучение. Бен крайне талантлив. Ему нужен наставник. И контроль.

Соло нахмурился. Свободолюбивый бывший контрабандист едва мог терпеть слово «контроль». Отложив инструменты, мужчина всем корпусом повернулся к Скайуокеру.

\- Ну, конечно… - протянул Хан, выпрямляясь и подходя к Люку на расстояние вытянутой руки. – А мы с Леей ну никак его не контролируем, да?

Джедай недобро ухмыльнулся и театрально заломил руки.

\- И как это вы только успеваете гоняться по бесчисленным планетам в поисках информации для Альянса и выгодных сделок для себя, заседать на бесконечных брифингах Сената, принимать десятки официальных делегаций, поддерживать выживших Алдераанцев, постоянно выяснять отношения, а еще проводить время с сыном? Ах, да – никак!

Хан сжал ладони в кулаки процедил сквозь зубы.

\- Это не так!

\- О! Не так? И как часто ты находился дома за последние полгода, а? Суммарно месяц? Меньше?

Недовольство Люка проявлялось не только в его колком взгляде, но и в том, что некоторые предметы в гараже оторвались от своих мест и взлетели на пару сантиметров вверх. Чубакка издал обеспокоенный рык, но мужчины не отреагировали на него.

\- Лея постоянно дома и… - начал было Хан, но Люк резко оборвал его.

\- Лея все время пропадает в Сенате, она слишком занята наведением порядка в Галактике и разборками с тобой, а дома постоянно находится только Трипио! После того, как По Дэмерона приняли в Академию, Бен предоставлен сам себе. Он уже целых два года предоставлен сам себе! Своим сбивчивым мыслям, неконтролируемым эмоциям, растущей Силе. А это плохо, Хан! Он взрослеет, без твердой руки зрелого адепта ему все сложнее справится с влиянием Силы. Представь, что будет, если его соблазнит Темная сторона? Хан, он никому не признается, но мальчику снятся кошмары…

Хан отмахнулся от друга. Буквально махнул рукой и протянул «Аааа!».

Люк явно намеревался сказать что-то еще, но голос Леи заставил его обернуться.

\- … даже не думай, что я позволю, Бен. Нет!

\- Но мама, По получил первые права, когда ему было 9, почему мне нельзя?

Когда Лея и Бен вошли в гараж оба выглядели одинаково разозленными.

« _Этот лютый взгляд он унаследовал явно от Леи_ …» - подумал было Хан, но тут же в голове бывшего контрабандиста возникла непрошенная мысль «… _или от дедули Энакина, кто знает_ …».

\- Папа! – почти разъяренный Бен подошел к отцу, его растрепанные черные волосы смешно подпрыгивали с каждым неуклюжим шагом. – Мама запрещает мне подавать заявку на первую летную. Это _не честно_! Когда ты был на Ондероне с По, он получил там права. А лет ему тогда было меньше, чем мне сейчас.

\- По было _почти_ 10, это раз! – голос Леи начал повышаться. – Два: я _изначально_ была против, если бы твой отец вовремя проследил...

\- Хватит, Лея! Уймись! – почти рявкнул Хан и опустил ладонь на плечо сына. – Парень, давай договоримся, ты пойдешь учиться на права через год, это будет тебе моим подарком...

\- Целый год?! – Брови Бена взлетели вверх, гидроключ, мирно лежавший на столе, согнулся пополам.

Люк, закусил губу и мрачно усмехнулся каким-то своим мыслям.

\- Бен, давай не будем расстраивать твою маму, ладно? – Хан попытался улыбнуться, но сын лишь сильнее хмурился и дернул плечом, сбрасывая ладонь отца.

\- Арррргх! Ррр! Аааарг!

Для пущей убедительности Чуи погрозил Хану и Лее пушистым кулаком. Все резко перевели на него взгляд. Секунда – и Бен расхохотался. Следом за ним начали смеяться взрослые.

\- Ар! Гррр арх!

Обстановка, хвала Силе, разрядилась.

***

Хан и Чуи улетели через три дня после сборки спидера, Люк тоже не сдал задерживаться. Тихо и долго о чем-то беседовал с Леей, обнял Бена, попросил его подумать на счет переезда в Храм.

\- Я вернусь через два месяца, вы как раз успеете побывать на Набу, оставляю вам Р2, а то Трипио, того гляди, так сильно заскучает по астромеханику, что накинется на меня с претензиями в следующий раз.

Р2 протянул возмущенную трель и откатился от Люка на полметра.

\- Мастер Люк, господин, я всегда крайне рад видеть вас и моего старого друга Р2-Д2. Но если он нужен вам для важнейших джедайских дел, я все пойму.

Лея рассмеялась и, потрепав по плечу брата, шикнула:

\- Иди уже, а то сейчас Трипио пустится в дооооолгие рассуждения.

Люк обнял сестру, пожал руку немного унылому Бену и поспешил к своему X-вингу.

Бен еще долго оставался на парковочной платформе, невидящими глазами рассматривая гудящий город. Р2 стоял рядом, периодически отпуская едкие трели относительно шума, большого города, тупых уборочных дроидов и нервном Трипио.

Бен не слушал. Он думал о дядином предложении и предостережении. Мальчик понимал, что рано или поздно (и лучше, видимо, рано) ему придется улететь к магистру Скайуокеру и начать постигать пути Силы как следует. Но почему-то этот путь казался таким неправильным, таким _не его_.

Юный Соло часто пытался представить себя джедаем. Высоким, как отец, умным как мать, в бело-серо-коричневой джедайской робе, с синим или зеленым мечом в руках. И… не мог. Упорно не мог. Образ формировался и тут же таял. Все, что он видел – черная как ночь туника, капюшон из плотной и грубой ткани, и яркие всполохи алого клинка.

\- Бен, ты идешь? Ужин уже на столе.

Голос матери выдернул мальчика из медитации. Или это был сон? Не понятно. Бен встал, потянулся и уже был на полпути ко входу в дом, как в его голове появился голос.

_Черный и красный. Твои цвета… цвета истинного ситха. Нового Вейдера…_

Соло замер на месте. Голос появился и исчез. Бен с опаской огляделся. Он знал этот звук, боялся его, но каждый раз, когда голос замолкал надолго (недели, месяцы) почему-то ждал его возвращения.

\- Я не стану ситхом. – тихо произнес мальчик, обращаясь, скорее к самому себе.

Постояв несколько мгновений в надежде, что кто-то или что-то ответит ему, Бен дернул плечом, нахмурился и поспешил к зовущей его матери.

Р2 грустно присвистнул и, выдвинув антенну, настроился на частоту Люка и начал передачу записанного сообщения.

« _Я не стану ситхом_ » - уверенно произносил Бен на голограмме, Люк устало провел по лицу ладонью, в очередной раз убеждаясь в том, что на его племянника явно оказывается влияние.

Но что или кто? То ли Сила продолжает шутить с их семьей злые шутки, то ли в тенях прячется новый ситх?

\- Я _должен_ убедить Лею и Хана отдать его в Храм!

Металлическая рука сжалась в кулак.

***

Бену Соло иногда казалось, что он знает здание Сената Новой Республики лучше собственного дома, ведь он проводил там уйму времени, ожидая когда мама закончит свои бесконечно важные галактические дела. Сидя в светлой приемной Сенатора Органа и наблюдая, как дроиды-техники заменяют одни металлические панели на другие, проверяют лампы и перепаивают контакты у одного из терминалов, мальчик думал о запрете родителей на получение первой летной категории. И пусть все остальные считали, что конфликт себя исчерпал, Бена до сих пор жгло разочарование. Самое противное, что он не мог ни с кем обсудить эту проблему. Мать сразу же пресекала все разговоры о спидерах, отец, устав ссориться и мириться с Леей по сто раз на дню, усвистал в очередное «деловое путешествие», дядя Люк, прочитав нотацию, укатил обратно в Храм Джедаев. Единственным человеком, который бы выслушал и понял его – был По. Но брата он не видел уже несколько месяцев.

\- Да сколько ж можно то? – пробубнил себе под нос Бен, бросив очередной взгляд на часы. – Мы так опоздаем.

Он перевел взгляд на свой голопад. Читать оставленные дядей заметки о джедайских техниках по третьему разу не хотелось, все схемы своего самодельного спидера он уже выучил наизусть и перерисовал несколько вариантов. В голонет лезть не было ни малейшего интереса, только роликов про политику ему не хватало, а смотреть «развлекательные фильмы для детей от 8 до 12» мальчику было попросту скучно.

\- Дыхание. Помни о дыхании... – протянул Бен, пытаясь заглушить нарастающую злость.

В этот самый момент двери кабинета его матери скользнули в сторону, и Бен радостно дернулся. Но секундой позже он разочарованно сжал руки в кулаки и нахмурился. Вместо Леи Органы к нему приближался старик Лор Сан Текка.

Бен недолюбливал этого человека. Сан Текка был добр, мудр, умен, и с благоговением относился к Скайуокерам-Соло. Именно последнее крайне сильно бесило Бена. Лор Сан Текка, несмотря на его обширные знания о Галактике, джедаях, Старой Республике и вообще всем-всем-всем, всегда казался мальчику излишне восторженным обожателем Люка и Леи.

« _Будь его воля – он бы устраивал шествия в честь твоей матери и молился бы на статую Люка_ » - как то пошутил По Дэмерон. А вот Бену было не до шуток. Да, Сила существует. Да, в галактике все еще остались адепты и, наверное, никогда не наступит момента «без адептов». Но разве это повод преклоняться в почти молитвенном экстазе перед его матерью и дядей? Они всего лишь люди. Да, с явно выраженными лидерскими качествами и мифической _Силой_ , но все еще люди. Со своими слабостями, страхами и проблемами.

« _Они не боги, Сан Текка. Ни Люк, ни Лея, ни кто-либо еще из адептов. И перестань вбивать в голову моего сына чушь о том, что он избранный принц. Ему и без тебя хватает излишнего внимания_ ». – это сказал Лору Хан, Бен был совсем маленьким и тогда еще не очень понимал, о чем речь.

Зато гораздо лучше понимал все сейчас. Для десятилетнего пацана он вообще был на редкость смышленым малым.

\- Ваше высочество, принц Бен. – Лор Сан Текка склонился перед мальчиком в глубоком поклоне.

Оттопыренные и всегда заметные уши Бена покраснели, к щекам тоже прилип смущенно-злой румянец. Бену стоило огромных усилий, чтобы сдержаться и не фыркнуть.

\- Я просил вас не называть меня так, уважаемый Сан Текка. – произнес Соло, но кланяться в ответ не стал, даже не удостоил своего собеседника легким кивком головы. – Моя мать давно уже не принцесса, Алдераан уничтожен, а я не принц и вряд ли когда-нибудь буду коронован.

Старик выпрямился и с улыбкой поглядел на вздорного мальчишку.

\- Алдераан **жив** , пока в галактике дышит хотя бы один выходец с этой планеты. Пока еще остались люди, верные дому Органа и вашей матери, вы будете принцем. Нравится вам это или нет.

Бен скрипнул зубами и прикусил язык. Пускаться в словесную перепалку со стариком ему не хотелось.

\- Где моя мать? – требовательно спросил Соло, меняя тему. – Только не говорите мне, что она задерживается. Мы и так уже почти опоздали.

Сан Текка жестом указал ему на выход из приемной и произнес:

\- В таком случае, мой принц, я скажу, что ваша матушка поручила мне сопроводить вас в Академию, забрать мастера Дэмерона и доставить вас обоих домой. Принцесса Лея прибудет к вечеру.

\- Восхитительно! – буркнул Бен.

Нехотя мальчик двинулся к лифту, Сан Текка последовал за ним.

« _А, собственно, чего я ожидал_?» - горько думал Бен. – « _Все как всегда. Ей важнее эти дурацкие переговоры. О чем вообще можно так долго говорить_?»

Кипящий от злости, со слега трясущимися руками Бен так сильно ударил по кнопке первого этажа, что та уныло скрипнула. Из под управляющей панели вылетело несколько искорок, а лампа в лифте пару раз моргнула.

Лор Сан Текка нахмурился и произнес:

\- Мой принц, прошу, усмирите свой гнев. Ваша матушка – одна из самых влиятельных персон в Новой Республике. Без нее переговоры с Мон-Каламари могут зайти в тупик. Вопрос с поставкой гуманитарной помощи еще не решен, так как старые пути снабжения в последнее время подвергаются слишком частым нападениям контрабандистов. Если не решить проблему в ближайшее время, то целый народ подвергнется опасности. Экономика Новой Республики молода и не стабильна, как и сама Республика. Вы должны понимать, что…

\- Я много чего должен! Знаю! – выкрикнул Бен.

Кричать он не собирался, попросту не смог сдержаться. На глаза навернулись предательские слезы едва сдерживаемой обиды и злости. Бен отвернулся от старика, думая о том, что будь его воля – он бы выбежал на стоянку, запрыгнул бы на первый попавшийся спидер и унесся на встречу с По один.

\- Мне жаль, что вы расстроены, ваше высочество. Вы еще слишком юны и многого не понимаете. – Сан Текка грустно выдохнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза. – Вам следует научиться контролировать свой гнев, мой принц. Иначе однажды вы рискуете вкусить всю горечь падения на Темную сторону Силы.

Бен вздрогнул. Что-то подобное выговаривал ему дядя.

\- Я не собираюсь становиться ситхом, господин Сан Текка! – прорычал Бен, умерить злость в голосе никак не получалось. – Уж кто-кто, а вы то наверняка знаете - в скором будущем я отправлюсь к магистру Скайуокеру и стану джедаем.

Старик рассмеялся, чем еще больше вывел Бена из себя. Лампа в лифте снова мигнула. Бену показалось, что даже нечувствительный Сан Текка должен ощущать, как трещит и возмущается Сила.

На секунду перед глазами Бена красным заревом полыхнула горящая деревня посреди пустыни и бездыханное тело Лора Сан Текки, распластанное на песке.

В груди мальчика липкой жижей на несколько секунд разлился неподдельный страх. Тряхнув черными локонами, Бен заставил себя сбросить марево видения и вернуться в настоящее.

Все еще посмеиваясь Лор проговорил, обращаясь к юному Соло:

\- Мой принц, я сильно сомневаюсь, что кто-либо из джедаев когда-либо намеренно собирался становиться ситхом. Как правило, сначала приходит страх, затем злость, а потом падение в бездну отчаяния и зла становится неизбежным. Это не то чтобы осознанный выбор, юный господин, но порой для джедая так складываются обстоятельства. А дальше приходится играть уже по другим правилам и руководствоваться иной моралью. Меняются цели и средства. В этом то и вся суть…

Лифт с отчего-то мерзким металлическим «дзынь» остановился на первом этаже здания Сената. Старик и мальчик спешно покинули его и в полном молчании добрались до парковки спидеров. Усевшись на заднем ряду макси-спидера, Бен, который к этому моменту уже немного успокоился, решился поднять на старика глаза.

Сан Текка выглядел бесконечно печальным, страшно уставшим от всего и неимоверно старым. Его плечи дрогнули и он тихо продолжил, обращаясь то ли к Бену, то ли к самому себе.

\- Впрочем, не так давно один могущественный джедай рискнул окунуться в тайны Темной стороны, чтобы спасти возлюбленную. Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.

\- Но ведь джедаям нельзя любить. – недоуменно проговорил Бен. – Точнее не так, дядя говорил мне, что романтическая любовь для джедаев под запретом как раз из-за соблазнов Темной стороны, но каждый рыцарь Ордена олицетворяет собой хранителя мира и любви безусловной, любви к жизни и населяющим галактику народам. Как же он говорил? Ах, да. Вот так: Сострадание – главное для джедая. Но, я не понимаю, если любовь светлое чувство, то как, ее испытывая, можно пасть на сторону Тьмы? В этом нет логики!

Лор улыбнулся. Бен процитировал Люка Скайуокера, однако вряд ли даже очень умный десятилетний мальчик действительно до конца понимал, о чем рассуждает.

\- На словах все звучит просто. Но на деле это не так. Однажды вы поймете, мой принц. Все мы рано или поздно сталкивается с этим благословением и проклятьем одновременно. Любить по-настоящему сложно, это требует большой эмоциональной отдачи. А для чувствительных к Силе подобный опыт может быть крайне опасным. Чувство, способное возвысить любого, неосторожного адепта способно окунуть в самые глубины темнейших страстей. На место искреннего восхищения приходит жажда обладания и жадность, на место нежности – животная страсть, на место доверия – ревность и сомнение. Неимоверно важно, на что, на какие жертвы человек готов ради любви. И еще более важно – готов ли от нее отказаться.

Бену отчего-то резко стало не по себе. Некоторое время оба молчали.

\- Разве любовь – это сложно? – наконец-то спросил Бен. – Я люблю мою семью. И это не трудно. Даже когда мне обидно, я все равно люблю их. А романтика… не думаю, что когда-нибудь мне это будет нужно. Девочки все жутко не интересные. Правда, отец иногда говорит, что однажды, когда вырасту, я встречу «свою Лею». Это уж вряд ли. Моя мама такая одна в Галактике.

Сан Текка усмехнулся, но отвечать ничего не стал. Старик подумал, что к этому разговору стоит вернуться лет эдак через 10 или даже через 20.

***

Бен был невероятно счастлив, когда макси-спидер достиг, наконец, парковочной платформы у Галактической Академии. Вокруг было полно народу, ведь сегодня заканчивался семестр, курсантов встречали родители, и все разъезжались по домам на целый месяц.

Соло покрутил головой, высматривая кудрявую макушку своего названного брата. Где же По?

По первым увидел Бена и тут же отметил, что выглядел младший братишка слишком уставшим и злым. Рядом с Соло стоял старик Сан Текка, за рулем макси-спидера сидел личный пилот сенатора Органа, а самой Леи видно не было.

\- Твою ж мать… - ругнулся По, мигом смекнув, что Лея опять заседает в Сенате и отправила нянчиться с ними верного ей Лора.

Сам по себе старец вызывал у Дэмерона интерес и уважение, но факт, что Бен недолюбливал Сан Текку, накладывал свой отпечаток. Больше всего По заботило душевное состояние Бена. Они не виделись и не разговаривали уже несколько месяцев. И, видимо, если для По все прошло быстро, незаметно и даже радостно (ух, ему было, что рассказать младшему Соло), то вот Бен, похоже, совсем скис за эти недели.

\- Бен! Братишка!

Соло наконец-то заметил По и его пухлые губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке. Пару секунд, и По, растолкав всех на своем пути, оказался возле Бена, приобнял мальчишку за плечи и взъерошил ему волосы. Они были одного роста и По отметил, как сильно подрос Бен.

\- Тебе надо постричься, а то скоро я смогу заплетать тебе косички! – рассмеялся По, дернув братца за вьющийся локон черных волос.

\- Сам стригись. – притворно-обиженным тоном буркнул Бен, но не перестал улыбаться.

\- Господин Сан Текка!

По по-кадетски отсалютовал старику. Лор окинул взглядом юнца, отмечая, как вытянулся По за то время, что Сан Текка не виделся с ним, и как сильно стал похож на отца. Жесты, мимика, кривая улыбка – просто уменьшенная копия знаменитого коммандера Дэмерона.

\- Юноши, давайте не будем задерживаться, я должен доставить вас домой. – сказал Лор, забираясь обратно в макси-спидер. – Ваше высочество, господин Дэмерон, если мы не хотим попасть в пробку, то лететь нужно прямо сейчас!

\- Я сотни раз просил не называть меня так, господин Сан Текка! – прошипел Бен.

\- Прошу простить меня, мой принц. Вам следует уяснить, что старые люди упрямы и ленивы, а потому всегда называют вещи, людей и события своими именами.

По с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться, Бен покраснел то ли от смущения, то ли от вновь нахлынувшего гнева. Юный Соло собирался всю дорогу молчать, потому что не хотел обсуждать абсолютно ничего в присутствии няньки-Лора, но хватило его секунд на десять, не больше.

\- У тебя новая форма, По. И нашивки. Судя по всему, тебя повысили в звании. А это значит, что ты либо очень хорошо сдал выпускные по курсу или отчебучил что-то на полетах. – выпалил Бен, разглядывая зелено-синюю форму Дэмерона и свеженькие погоны.

По выглядел крайне довольным собой, словно наевшийся до отвала лот-кот.

\- И то, и другое. – протянул он. – Я выполнил Штопор Антиллеса на стареньком тренировочном Х-винге, сбив 14 из 17 целей.

У Бена буквально отвисла челюсть.

\- Неееет…

\- Дааааа! Видел бы ты выражение лиц экзаменаторов. Ха!

\- И вместо наказания за выполнение запрещенного для младших курсов приема, тебя поощрили. Блеск! - Бен полупрезрительно фыркнул.

Дэмерон заломил бровь.

\- Что? А что не так-то? Ты б на их месте наказал бы меня?

\- Может быть. – задумчиво протянул Бен. – Ты будущий военный, По. А в армии дисциплина и субординация – залог успеха. Плох тот солдат, что не исполняет команды.

\- Плох тот солдат, что не умеет действовать творчески в сложной ситуации. – парировал Дэмерон. – А на счет подчинения, не думай, что я всегда нарушаю правила. Я знаю, когда надо заткнуться и делать, что говорят.

\- Вот уж вряд ли! – расхохотался Соло.

По увлеченно рассказывал, как сдавал в этом году экзамены, когда макси-спидер припарковался у апартаментов Органа-Соло. На парковочной платформе их встречали Трипио и Р2.

\- Р2шка! Р2шечка!

Выпрыгнув из спидера, По бегом бросился к астромеху, который встретил его радостной трелью.

\- Кто мой самый любимый старенький дроид? – По присел на корточки перед Р2Д2 и положил ему ладонь на верхнюю панель.

\- Би. Би-Бип! Ууу!

Бен ухмыльнулся, подходя ближе.

\- Но, Р2, ты и правда _старый_.

Трипио тем временем обменивался любезностями с Сан Теккой, и Бен не удержался от сравнения этих двоих, не в пользу последнего. Лор хотел было задержаться, но Трипио со свойственной ему прямотой передал старику веление Леи «сразу же вернуться в Сенат». Сан Текка повиновался воле обожаемой принцессы. Попрощался с мальчиками и улетел.

\- Мастер По, рад вас видеть, сэр. – протокольный дроид отвесил мальчикам поклон. – Мастер Бен, ваша матушка прислала сообщение, что она прибудет через 50-60 минут. Я заказал обед, стол уже накрыт. Предлагаю вам с мастером По помыть руки и приступить к трапезе.

Хлопнув протокольного дроида по металлическому плечу, По устремился в дом, он так дико соскучился, что не мог дождаться, когда же снова окажется здесь. В академии было хорошо. Там было интересно, сложно, познавательно. Там были друзья и почитатели, и Ларин Тез (ох, уж эта мандалорианка Ларин!). Но дом был здесь. Запах алдераанских лилий и коррелианских роз, светлые комнаты, заполненный кучей железного хлама гараж, старая куртка Хана, которую никто не решается выбросить, аккуратно расставление на обувной полке туфли Леи. Все здесь было родным и любимым. За этот дом и за людей, живших здесь, Дэмерон готов был не задумываясь отдать жизнь.

Пока Си-Трипио разгружал вещи кадета, Бен и По на мега скорости уговорили обед. По, переодевшись в домашнюю робу, обнаружил Бена нервно переминающимся с ноги на ногу в коридоре.

\- Пойдем на террасу, расскажу тебе о шраме Брэндона Кэрри. – По лучезарно улыбнулся.

\- Он сам заработал шрам или ты помог? – вздернул бровь Соло. – И кстати, пойдем-ка в гараж, у меня для тебя сюрприз.

Будущий пилот рассмеялся и последовал за братом.

\- Мы с Брендоном подрались, и я рассек ему бровь. Он разбил мне губу и сломал ребро. – картинно изображая драку, Дэмерон вошел в гаражное помещение. – Этот идиот, слава всем богам, не побежал жаловаться, так что сильного наказания нам удалось избежать. Зато Ларин теперь не сводит с меня глаз. А ведь, собственно, из-за нее мы и…

Юноша осекся на полуслове, когда его взгляд упал на чудо-самодельный-спидер. Он сразу же забыл и о девочке, и о своем сопернике в Академии, и вообще обо всем.

\- Ранкорн меня в жопу! – вырвалось у Дэмерона. – Откуда? Как? Он заводится? Левитирует? Это что такое за хрень? Это заслонки от файтера? Серьезно?! А где ты достал титановый щиток, они же страшно дорогие. Это все Хан тебе притаранил? А топливный бак на сколько? Ты уже его пробовал?

Все эти вопросы лились нескончаемым потоком из уст Дэмерона, который бегал вокруг спидера, заглянул машине под брюхо, схватил отвертку и полез раскручивать рефлектор.

Бен отвечать не торопился. У них впереди были дни и недели на бесконечные разговоры, сборки и разборки спидера. В данный момент Соло был по-настоящему счастлив.

***

Лея приехала домой, когда ночь душным одеялом окутала столицу. Злая как тысяча Вейдеров и уставшая как магистр Йода в свои последние дни, женщина, проигнорировав Трипио, устало плюхнулась на диван в гостиной. Сил ужинать у нее не было. Помассировав виски, Лея потянулась к стакану с коррелианским виски, который ей любезно протягивал Р2, используя один из своих манипуляторов.

\- Спасибо. – шепнула она.

Астромех коротко би-бипнул и покатил куда-то по своим делам. Трипио продолжал трындеть, Лея его не слушала, пока краешком сознания не зацепилась за имена «Бен» и «По».

\- Ты уложил мальчиков спать? – устало поинтересовалась она, обрывая Трипио на полуслове.

\- Ох, принцесса, вы совсем меня не слушали! – всплеснул руками золотистый дроид. – Я вам уже четыре минуты рассказываю о том, что мастера Бен и По полностью проигнорировали мои указания идти отдыхать. Мастер Бен даже, представьте себе, пригрозил, что дезактивирует мой вокализатор! Р2, надо сказать, занял сторону мальчиков. Мой старый друг всегда был бунтарем. Не понимаю, и как мастер Люк терпит такое поведение?

\- Где они? - Лея недобро нахмурилась.

\- В гараже, принцесса. Р2 помогает им разбирать или собирать, я не вглядывался, монструозное творение, которое ваш сын называет спидером.

Органа мрачно ухмыльнулась.

\- Ну, конечно! – протянула она. – Чертов спидер, чертова наследственная тяга к скорости и железякам.

Тяжело поднявшись с мягкого дивана, Лея с намерением отругать засидевшихся допоздна юнцов, отправилась в гараж. Картина, которая ей открылась заставила ее улыбнуться. Бен сидел в кресле, в его руках был крепко зажат голопад со схемами двигателей, он спал, запрокинув голову, черные волосы лезли ему на глаза. По уснул рядом с ним, сидя на полу и прислонившись кудрявой головой к коленям Бена.

Хмыкнув, Лея повернула назад.

\- Госпожа, вы не будете их будить? – удивился Трипио.

\- Нет, им полезно. Вот проснуться завтра с больными спинами – будут знать, как зависать со своими железяками до темноты.

Лея говорила с весельем в голосе, а ее сердце отбивало сладкий и теплый ритм. Она пообещала себе, что завтра же пошлет все к ситхам и возьмет отпуск.

Отослав Трипио, Лея скинула одежду и отправилась в душ. Стоя под горячими струями воды и чувствуя, как потихоньку расслабляется уставшее тело, сенатор строила планы на путешествие на Набу. Хотелось бы обойтись без папарацци и лишнего шума. Показать мальчикам Варикино, покатать их на лодках, погреться на солнышке озерного края.

\- Как же ты невыносимо хороша!

Лея испуганно дернулась и чуть не упала. Голос мужа вырвал ее из раздумий. Открыв глаза и обернувшись, она увидела старшего Соло. Он стоял, прислонившись плечом к влажной стене и не без удовольствия разглядывал жену (Лея только сейчас осознала, что забыла закрыть кабинку).

\- Хан, ты меня напугал! – воскликнула она. – Ты вообще почему дома?

\- Соскучился. – просто ответил мужчина.

Что-то в его голосе вступило в резонанс с ритмом, которое отбивало сердце Леи.

\- Иди сюда. – просто сказала она, делая воду чуть холоднее.

Не сводя глаз с жены, Хан скинул одежду и скоро уже обнимал Лею, целую каждый сантиметр ее кожи, до которого мог дотянуться.

\- Надеюсь, твой прилет не разбудил мальчиков. – сбивчиво проговорила Лея, ее руки скользили по сильным предплечьям мужа, а губы задержались на пульсирующей вене на его шее.

\- Неа. – с трудом выдохнул Хан. -  Спят в гараже как убитые. Ох, Лея, я так соскучился по тебе!

\- Я тоже скучала.

Через некоторое время они переместились в спальню, где продолжили то, что было успешно начато в душевой комнате.

На следующее утро Бен и По были разбужены радостной трелью Р2 и ворчанием Трипио. Потирая затекшие спины и задницы, мальчики поплелись за протокольным дроидом на кухню. Войдя в помещение, оба одновременно радостно воскликнули:

\- Отец!

\- Хан!

Соло-старший пожал мальчикам руки и принялся рассказывать о своей поездке на Флорум. Планета, много лет назад служившая пристанищем знаменитого пирата Хондо Онака, была, несомненно, темой интересной. Бен все ждал, когда же Лея приструнит Хана и велит ему не петь песни о черном рынке и пиратах неокрепшим детским умам. Но Лея этого не сделала.

« _Наверное чувствует себя виноватой за вчерашнее. Ну и правильно. Есть за что! Бросила нас с По на Сан Текку_ » - с мрачным удовольствием думал Бен.

Покончив с завтраком, мальчики было засобирались в гараж, но Лея задержала их.

\- Идите в свои комнаты и начинайте собираться. Мы летим на Набу.

Сначала у юнцов синхронно отпала челюсть, потому что Набу им обещали уже два года как, но так никуда пока что не свозили, а тут такая новость. Секунда и с громогласным « _Ура! Наконец-то!_ » ребята побежали паковать чемоданы.

По собрался быстрее и, всучив свою сумку Трипио, завалился в комнату к Бену. Соло как раз перекачивал на голопад какие-то записи.

\- Бьюсь об заклад, что твои родители отлично провели эту ночь. – губы По растянулись в улыбке. – Не удивительно, почему они в таком хорошем настроении сегодня.

\- С чего ты взял? Отец наверняка прилетел очень поздно, и мама уже видела десятый сон.

По презрительно фыркнул. Бен отметил про себя, что ему не нравится выражение лица По, каждая черточка которого так и кричала «Я разбираюсь кое в чем, в чем ты ни черта не смыслишь».

\- Волосы. Распустила и постоянно зачесывала на право, и все равно видно засос на шее.

\- Что видно? – не понял Бен.

\- Засос. – развеселился Дэмерон. – Вот такую вот штуку.

И с этими словами он оттянул ворот своей туники. На его шее красовалась отметила похожая то ли на синяк, то ли на кровоподтек.

\- Ларин?! – догадался Соло, наконец сложив два и два.

\- Агап! – промурлыкал По.

\- Фууу. – сморщился Соло. – Больно же, наверное.

Дэмерон усмехнулся еще шире. Юнец выглядел страшно довольным собой.

\- Не больно, а приятно. Хочешь расскажу? – спросил он.

\- Нет! – резко отрезал Бен, отворачиваясь от старшего, по щекам мальчика разливался румянец. – Мама всегда говорит, что то, что происходит между двумя возлюбленными – это их личное, и никому нельзя подсматривать или подслушивать.

По насупился. Улыбка его померкла.

\- Возлюбленные, скажешь тоже! И ничего такого взрослого мы не делали. Просто целовались и вот. – он снова указал пальцем на синяк. – Вообще я хотел поделиться с тобой, потому что знаешь, целоваться с девочкой, действительно, так приятно, как говорил про это нам Хан.

Дэмерон был явно расстроен, он, видимо, ожидал другой реакции.

\- Брат. – серьезно произнес Бен, поворачиваясь к Дэмерону всем корпусом. – Если ты хочешь мне что-то рассказать, говори, я выслушаю. Но прости, если я не бьюсь в восторге от того, что ты теперь целуешься с девочками.

\- Только с Ларин! И вообще, ты еще маленький и не понимаешь.

Вот теперь Дэмерон, действительно расстроился. Бен почувствовал легкий укол совести и попытался как-то разрядить обстановку.

\- Ну, может, когда мне будет тринадцать, я тоже буду тебе рассказывать про поцелуи и девочек?

Губы По дрогнули, но улыбка его погасла так же быстро, как и появилась.

\- А разве джедаям это можно? – тихо спросил он, внимательно глядя на Бена.

Вчера, пока они развлекались со спидером, успели обсудить очень многое, в том числе и неумолимо приближающийся отлет Бена в Храм к Магистру Скайуокеру.

Соло медленно перевел взгляд на голопад и нервно сглотнул.

\- Целоваться джедаям можно. И _другое_ тоже можно. Нельзя влюбляться.

\- А если ты влюбишься? А что, если там ты встретишь хорошенькую джедайку? Что делать будешь?

\- Не встречу. – Бен дернул плечом и, сам себе не отдавая отчета зачем, добавил. – **Не в храме**.

По хотел сказать еще что-то, но их прервал вернувшийся за багажом Бена Трипио.

\- Поспешите, мастер Бен. Господин Соло уже готовит Сокол Тысячелетия к отлету.

\- Договорим потом. Мне и правда есть, что рассказать тебе о Ларин. – ухмыльнулся Дэмерон.

Бен немного грустно улыбнулся и продолжил сборы в ускоренном режиме.

***

Жара была просто невыносимой. Даже боль не выбешивала так, как жара и духота. Крепкое молодое тело, а толку то?

\- Ребенок лежит не правильно. Если выживешь – повезет. – голос старой повитухи звучал как будто бы издалека.

И зачем она согласилась, зачем легла с ним в ту ночь? Надо было подождать, надо было накопить на имплант. Что им теперь делать с грудничком?

Она чувствовала себя разбитой, разорванной, измученной, когда наконец-то услышала сбивчивый, неровный плач. Ребенок кричал все настойчивее, громко заявляя о себе и своем появлении на свет.

\- Это девочка. Как ты ее назовешь? – спросила повитуха и положила ей на грудь теплый, влажный извивающийся комок.

\- Рей! – выдохнула молодая женщина, рассматривая кроху и не понимая, что она сейчас чувствует.

За сотни и тысячи световых лет Бен Соло резко проснулся. Он видел странный сон о женщине, в муках родившей ребенка. Сердце отбивало бешеный ритм, а Сила гудела и выла так, словно во вселенной родилась сверхновая.


	3. Якорь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О привязанностях и старых догмах

_[17 ПБЯ, дом Соло, Ханна-Сити, Чандрилла]_

Бен Соло всегда знал, что его родители любят друг друга. Но юноша никак не мог понять, как именно работают их отношения. Хан и Лея были максимально далеки об образа домашних мамы и папы, обменивающихся милыми фразами, постоянно целующихся и обнимающихся. Супруги Соло выясняли отношения _постоянно_. Даже когда не ругались и не повышали тона голоса, они как будто бы соперничали друг с другом. Кто кому больше колкостей скажет.

Периодически такие вот соревнования выходили из-под контроля, и в придачу к веселому азарту в глазах добавлялись злость и обида. Хан бесился, что они «сидят на душной Чандрилле», Лея грызла его за «излишний авантюризм».

Ссоры продолжались дней пять-шесть, после чего Хан не выдерживал и улетал «по делам». После этого Лея всю неделю «отдыхала» и ворчала « _да хоть на полгода пусть летит_ », отвечая Трипио, который учтиво справлялся о продолжительности командировки господина Соло. На второй неделе Лею начинало отпускать. Она все чаще вспоминала за столом мужа, рассказывала малышу Бену, что « _папа скоро вернется с подарками и интересными историями_ ». На третьей неделе Органа начинала откровенно скучать, частенько вздрагивала, прислушиваясь, а не приближается ли к посадочной платформе «Сокол».

Если Хан не появлялся, спустя месяц после своей отлучки – Лея впадала в глубочайшую тоску, перебирала фотографии на голопаде, постоянно перевешивала из шкафа в прихожую и обратно старую куртку мужа, срывалась на Трипио и начинала читать Бену лекции о том, каким должен быть настоящий любящий мужчина.

Обычно, в это самое время отец и возвращался. Воссоединение супругов всегда было бурным. Они обнимались и целовались, смеялись, Лея тут же начинала тараторить и выспрашивать все подробности путешествия. Бен всегда знал, что двери их спальни будут плотно закрыты ближайшие несколько ночей, что всю неделю отец будет веселым, смешливым, возьмет малыша покататься на спидере, поучит его стрелять из бластера, мама возьмет целый день отгула и они все вместе куда-нибудь поедут – в музей, ресторан, космодром или навестить дядю Лэндо. Но эйфория не могла длиться вечно. Спустя две-три недели все снова летело к чертям, круг замыкался, и все повторялось с начала.

Когда Бен был совсем маленьким, он думал, что это такая игра. Затем он переживал, что мама и папа друг друга разлюбили, а к 12 годам окончательно махнул рукой на странную парочку галактических героев. Как бы странно, ненормально, удивительно оно у них там ни работало – оно _реально работало_. Лея и Хан продолжали любить друг друга так же сильно, как и тогда, на ледяной планете Хот, на жарком Татиуне или на покрытом лесами Эндоре.

Примерно это как-то сказал ему дядя Люк, а затем объяснил, что любовь как в книжках – не любовь вовсе, что постоянно все хорошо и мягко быть не может.

\- Ну и в чем тогда смысл? – нахмурился Бен.

Люк лишь многозначительно хмыкнул.

\- Вот встретишь свою Лею – тогда и поймешь. – дядя практически слово в слово повторил Хана.

Бен страшно разозлился и твердо решил, что если ему и хватит глупости влюбиться когда-нибудь, то уж у него-то все будет чинно и спокойно.

\- Знаешь, племянник, вырастая, мы часто бессознательно повторяем те ролевые модели, которые наблюдали в детстве. – протянул Скайуокер.

\- Опять читаешь мои мысли? – Бен сдвинул брови, но уже без злости.

Джедай усмехнулся в русую бороду.

\- Ты слишком громко думаешь. Вспомни, что я говорил тебе о ментальных щитах.

Соло медленно кивнул, возвращаясь к упражнению, которое давалось ему особенно трудно. В последнее время контролировать свою Силу получалось из рук вон плохо, а с учетом того, что Бен поступил в Академию и уйму времени проводил среди людей, которые откровенно его бесили, вопрос контроля встал ребром.

Три драки со сверстниками, побитые Силой стекла, ментальная атака заносчивого преподавателя – и это только за последний _месяц_. Дэмерон, который был чуть ли не самой яркой звездой пилотов Академии, всячески старался покрывать младшего брата, но даже его потворство мелкому хулиганству и явному веселью сошло на нет, когда Бен чуть не задушил Силой одного из однокурсников. Благо, что никто ничего понять толком не успел, и конфликт замяли, но Дэмерон тут же связался с Люком (в обход Леи, которую юный По просто боготворил) и вызвал Скайуокера на Чандриллу.

Они были дома уже целую неделю, десятидневные каникулы пришлись как нельзя кстати. Хан и По зависали в гараже и ремонтировали «Сокола», Лея пропадала на срочном созыве Сената (что-то там про Датомир и перемирие), а Люк и Бен занимались «джедайскими штучками».

Дядя говорил, что юный Соло делает успехи, а самому Бену так не казалось. Он был благодарен дяде за поддержку и еще больше за то, что тот не сгреб его в охапку и не утащил в Храм. Бен совсем недавно подслушал разговор дяди и отца, из которого уяснил, что Хан при всех своих опасениях излишне талантливого сына и «соблазна Темной стороны» не горит желанием отсылать Бена к джедаям.

\- Пусть закончит хотя бы первую ступень а Академии, получит звание, Люк! Ему стукнет 15 – тогда и заберешь его к себе.

Люк рассчитывал на поддержку Леи, но сестра приняла сторону старшего Соло.

\- Люк, сколько _тебе_ было лет, когда ты узнал о Силе? Вооооот и все. Успеется. – сказала Органа, ставя точку в очередном споре.

Бена одновременно забавляло и злило отношение его родителей в факту одаренности сына в Силе. С одной стороны – они были страшно горды им (или ему хотелось так думать), с другой – боялись. Все эти перешептывания за закрытыми дверьми – действовали на нервы и обижали юнца.

« _Чего переживать-то_?» - рассуждал Бен. – « _Что я задушу их во сне со злости? Глупо. Мама сама почти адепт, она почувствует, если со мной что-то начнет становится не так. А отец полжизни провел рядом с чувствительными к Силе, ему вообще все не по чем должно быть_ ».

Юному Соло удавалось убеждать себя ровно до момента, пока в голове не возникал до боли знакомый _голос_. И хоть он давно перестал тревожить родителей мучавшими его кошмарами, а они делали вид, что верят, иногда Бена подмывало рассказать все Люку во _всех_ мельчайших подробностях. Но каждый раз, когда он собирался, голос настойчиво просил поставить ментальные щиты и не посвящать Скайуокера в тайну, при этом часто давал весьма дельный совет.

Так все получилось и в этот раз тоже.

Страшная буря, походившая на те, что постоянно рвали небо планеты Камино, разразилась в Ханна-Сити. Два дня проливного дождя, ветра, сносившего спидеры, гроз, мешавших кораблям. Люк нервничал, что из-за погоды вынужден задержаться, и говорил, что у него отчего-то нехорошее предчувствие. Лея работала даже из дома. Запершись в кабинете она по голо-связи совещалась с Мон Мотмой. Хан откровенно скучал, и даже вечно позитивный По как-то приуныл.

В ночь со второго на третий день бури Бен проснулся из-за очередного кошмара. Судорожно выдохнув, мальчик спрятал лицо в ладони и попытался восстановить сон. Непосредственных ужасов он не содержал – просторные черно-красные залы, закованные в красную броню стражи и голос. О, тот самый голос! Сладкий, тихий, леденящий кровь.

_«Ты ищешь покой, юный Соло, но покой это ложь… Поддашься своему гневу – и он тебя поглотит… Что же тебе делать? Как найти око шторма? Как сильно нужно разозлиться, чтобы пропустить злость сквозь себя и найти баланс? Сколько холода и боли ты можешь выдержать?»_

Что это было? Очередной совет? Подстрекательство? Уловка?

Бен злобно фыркнул и уткнулся в подушку. Чертовы слова бестелесного монстра никак не шли из головы. Все сильнее формировалось навязчивое желание _попробовать_.

_Глупости! Дядя Люк говорит, что я должен очистить разум. Успокоиться…_

Но чем дольше Бен дышал и пытался выкинуть из головы все лишнее, тем больше противоречивых мыслей роились в его сознании.

_Они уже устали шептаться за моей спиной… Я не хочу сейчас лететь в Храм… Мне нужно научиться контролю, иначе я наврежу кому-нибудь…_

Наконец, не выдержав, мальчик сердито скрипнул зубами и выбрался из кровати. Тихо, чтобы не разбудить никого, Бен пробрался в гостиную и, приняв позу, попытался помедитировать. Но на сей раз он не думал о спокойных сущностях, он решил вспомнить все, что его раздражает и расстраивает. Сила загудела и завыла вокруг Соло – одна из диванных подушек лопнула по шву.

_Идиотизм какой-то! Так еще хуже!_

И тут в памяти всплыло _«Сколько холода и боли ты можешь выдержать?»_

Бен задумчиво уставился в окно, за которым бушевал ураган. Решение было принято быстро. Как был – в тонкой тунике и легких штанах, босой – мальчик выбрался из дома и уселся перед гаражом прямо посреди парковочной платформы. Высокий, худой, нескладный – маленький Соло против разбушевавшейся стихии.

Дождь лил как из ведра. Ледяные капли иголками впивались в кожу, ветер трепал волосы и бил по щекам, руки и ноги быстро закоченели.

Холод. Боль. Злость. Обида. Страх.

_Мне нужна защита. Мне нужно согреться._

Каждая капля не похожа на другую.

Ветер имеет свой вкус. Чем он пахнет?

Ах, да, лилии и розы. Алдераан и Кореллия. Мама и папа.

_Опять шепчутся. Постоянно шепчутся и ссорятся. Боятся чего-то? Меня?_

Сила загудела, завибрировала, потянула свои разрушительные руки к периллам – крацк! Появилась трещина.

_Нет! Не разрушать! Тепло… мне нужно согреться!_

Ничего не выходило. Несколько ваз с цветами у дальней стены разлетелись в щепки.

_Мама голову мне откусит, это же ее Алдераанские цветы!_

Еще одна ваза дала трещину. Лампа над гаражом заискрила.

_Ну и пусть! Пусть шепчутся! Пусть кричат! Пусть заставит меня заново сажать лилии! Пусть отец летит с Люком, куда угодно! Пусть делают, что хотят, я сам со всем справлюсь!_

Холод стал настолько невыносимым, что захотелось закричать. Бен чувствовал себя таким одиноким и несчастным.

\- Бен? Что ты де…

Соло вскинул голову и сквозь пелену ливня и тьмы увидел, как По застыл с полными ужаса глазами, он схватился рукой за горло, будто ему мешали дышать.

**_Не разрушать. Не причинять боль. Якорь… зацепиться за что-то. За кого-то?_ **

_…Отец часто говорил, что переключаться на сверхсветовую надо аккуратно, не дергать за рычаг, а двигать его плавно, «будто девушку по коленке гладишь». И тогда «Сокол» урчал в правильном ритме…_

Холод сменил оттенок. Из ледяного до равномерно холодного, а затем отступил, кожа будто покрылась невидимой теплой пленкой.

_…Мама любила свои цветы, постоянно рассказывала, как у Королевы Брехи была целая оранжерея. Говорила «Соберешься жениться – соберу букет для твоей невесты сама» и всегда после этого целовала краснеющего сына в щеку…_

Громыхающие до боли в ушах звуки затихли, даже шум ливня как будто сошел на нет.

_…Дядя Люк всегда помогал. По первому же зову. Он знал столько всего. Столько всего рассказал, научил…_

Дождь все еще поливал платформу, но не всю – вокруг Бена и По словно бы образовался купол, по которому стекали капли влаги.

_…По Дэмерон был самым лучшим старшим братом, о котором только можно было мечтать. Не думая, бросался защищать талантливого адепта ото всех и вся…_

По изумленно ахнул, вертя головой. Снова взглянув на Бена, Дэмерон увидел, что выражение лица у младшего братца самое безмятежное, которое он когда-либо видел. Глаза Соло были закрыты, правая рука, ладонью вверх, вытянута вперед.

Пять секунд, десять, минута…

\- Фууууф! – наконец-то выдохнул Бен, опуская ладонь.

Тут же чудесный купол лопнул, на юношей снова лились потоки воды. Дэмерон подошел к Соло и помог ему подняться на ноги.

\- Не знаю, что ты делаешь, но выглядит это круто. И пугающе. И круто!

Бен несмело улыбнулся и, пытаясь переорать бурю, ответил:

\- Идем в дом, погреемся, расскажу, что сейчас было. Если я сам все правильно понял, конечно.

Но не успели они и шага ступить в направлении входной двери, как ночной ураган прорезал обеспокоенный голос Скайуокера.

\- Бен! Что случилось? Я почувствовал мощное колебание в Силе!

Люк будто вынырнул из ниоткуда, подхватил пацанов под руки и потащил в дом.

\- Объяснитесь! – потребовал джедай, как только все трое оказались в помещении кухни.

\- У меня наконец-то получилось! – радостно сообщил Бен

Люк нахмурился.

\- Но я почувствовал твой гнев...

Бен ответить не успел, потому что подал голос По:

\- Магистр Скайуокер. Я вышел на платформу и увидел Бена. Знаете, сначала все как-то жутенько мне показалось, я почувствовал лютый холод, и воздуха не хватало, но потом вдруг тепло, и дождь… он просто не лил на нас!

Брови магистра взлетели вверх.

\- Как? – тихо спросил он, стрельнув глазами в сторону племянника.

Бен гордо вздернул подбородок.

\- Я использовал **_все_**. По очереди.

Скайуокер смерил племянника долгим внимательным взглядом, а потом вдруг ухмыльнулся и фыркнул, но беспокойство в его глазах ушло, уступив место какому-то грустному веселью.

\- Вот это уже интересный результат, Бен. Ха!

Бен дернулся и обеспокоенно заерзал на стуле. Мог ли дядя знать о совете голоса? Но Люк, кажется, уже откровенно веселился.

\- Аккуратнее, Бен. То, что ты сделал – это хождение по лезвию. С другой стороны, если получается, если это для тебя работает… Ты такой же не стандартный, как и твои родители! Ох, магистры старого Ордена на той стороне Силы, небось проклинают меня на всех известных диалектах.

Все еще посмеиваясь Люк принялся заваривать горячий чай. Бен и По обменялись недоуменными взглядами. Оба думали, что дядя будет ругаться.

\- Хотите расскажу интересное? – пробубнил Люк, изучая содержимое холодильника сестры.

\- Что? – в два голова отозвались парни.

\- Что угодно! Спрашивайте.

\- Битва при Эндоре!

\- Первая Звезда Смерти!

\- К ситхам Звезду. Расскажите лучше про Джаббу Хатта.

\- Или про Боба Фетта. Правда, что он выжил и выбрался из желудка сарлака?

Люк разлил по кружкам горячий напиток и принялся отвечать на все, что интересовало ребят. Хохмить и травить байки Скайуокер умел всегда.

По то и дело присвистывал, Бен ухмылялся. Кажется дядя, действительно, обрадовался его успеху. Наконец-то Соло позволил себе расслабиться, и впервые за последние десять дней почувствовал себя в своей тарелке.

_«Ты не совсем верно выполнил упражнение… но начало положено…»_

Бен вздрогнул и было испугался, что дядя почувствует или услышит мимолётный шепот _голоса_. Но Люк, похоже, не заметил.

Веселая компания заседала на кухне около часа, пока своим смехом они не разбудили Лею. Грозная маленькая женщина быстро разогнала всех по спальням.

Бен заснул быстро, кошмары его больше не мучили. А вот Люку долго не спалось. Он почувствовал некое вмешательство. Что это было? Тяга Бена к Темной стороне? Глупо было бы отрицать гены Вейдера и эту самую тягу. На Темную сторону в классическом ее понимании похоже не было. Но, чтобы то ни было, факт оставался фактом – Бен добился успеха, используя как Светлую, так и Темную сторону Силы. Это пугало и восхищало одновременно. Даже Люк не решался на подобное уже много лет как. Одно было ясно – так или иначе, Бену помог Дэмерон. Последнее время Скайуокер все чаще размышлял о концепции целибата и запрета привязанностей, так рьяно соблюдаемого джедаями Старой Республики.

_А был ли в этом смысл?_

Может быть, именно привязанности могут дать джедаям дополнительную силу? Да, Энакин оступился, но остальные даже и не пытались. А что, если, именно теплые чувства к семье, к брату, помогают Бену сохранять баланс? Разве для самого Люка – Лея, Хан и Бен не являются его _якорем_? Неизменными величинами, маяком, что виден даже в самую темную ночь?

И все же… видения будущего постоянно менялись. Неясная угроза, едва уловимая, тень на солнце… Черное, красное и золотое. Остров посреди океана и пески пустынной планеты. Девочка с забавными хвостиками. Бен с красным мечом в руках.

Люк резко проснулся, двухчасовой сон не принес ему ни покоя, ни облегчения, отголоски кошмара все еще жгли его сознание.

 _Что же будет дальше_?


	4. Вечеринка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Алкоголь и кадеты.  
> Кадеты и алкоголь.  
> Развеселый Дэмерон, девочки и злой как сотня Вейдеров Бен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: грубые выражения, грубые слова, грубые действия.

_[20 ПБЯ, Галактическая Академия, Чандрилла]_

\- Твою мать!

\- Тише, По. Если нас засекут, в этот раз даже _моя мать_ не спасет наши задницы.

Дэмерон и Соло карабкались на 73 этаж, на котором располагались _женские_ казармы кадетов Академии. Карабкаться пришлось с балконов 59 этажа, и если юному Соло помогала врожденная физическая сила и _Сила_ , то вот По было трудно цепляться за выступы стеклянно-металлической высотки, а отсутствие обостренной Силой интуиции грозило повышенным шансом оступиться и сорваться вниз.

Каким-то чудом, юнцам удалось добраться до заветного карниза. Трижды постучав в окно, парни дождались, когда однокурсники Дэмерона опустят ставни и помогут им забраться внутрь. Миниатюрный По легко пролез в полуоткрытое окно, а вот со здоровяком Соло пришлось повозиться.

Когда, наконец, оба твердо стояли на ногах в слабо освещенном служебном помещении, Бен позволил себе разразиться гневной тирадой в адрес старшего брата. Его друзьям тоже досталось.

-… и когда вы задумаете пьянку в следующий раз, не втягивайте в это меня!

Старшекурсники только посмеивались над взъерошенным сыном сенатора Органа.

\- Посмотри на себя, Соло, тебе полезно развлекаться!

\- Может, какая-нибудь девочка тебя сегодня поцелует и ты перестанешь хмурить брови?

\- И вообще, Соло, меньше чем через месяц мы выпустимся из Академии. Вы там из офицерского корпуса знатные зануды, но хоть кто-то из вас должен знать обходные пути в спальни к девчонкам. Это знание, которое одни выпускники передают другим. Это традиция.

\- А еще ты у нас один на всех адепт Силы, а значит, и ходячая сигнализация, и убедить офицеров, что нас тут не было, сможешь, если что…

Бен покраснел и кинул лютый взгляд на Дэмерона, который ни разу не смутившись, обнял брата за талию. Бен был _значительно_ выше По, что нисколько не мешало последнему смотреть на него снисходительно даже снизу вверх.

\- Расслабься, братишка. И пойдем, дамы заждались.

\- Вечно ты меня втягиваешь в свои авантюры. – прошипел Бен. – Я вам не ручной адепт! Учти, это _последний раз_ , когда я помогаю тебе и твоим дружкам.

Дэмерон с трудом удержал смешок.

\- Ага. Это ты из-за меня полчаса выглаживал форму и пытался причесаться?

Соло покраснел совсем густо, цвет его щек мог посоревноваться краснотой с цветами Фелуции, и, нервно одернув рукава нового кителя, пробурчал:

\- Девочки ваши меня не интересуют. Ну, не все уж точно. А новую форму нам выдали недавно, надо же было мне ее обновить.

По примирительно улыбнулся и добавил на тон ниже и на три тона серьезнее.

\- Бен, я, правда, считаю, что тебе нужно развлекаться. Если Люк не прилетит через месяц и не утащит тебя в Храм – это будет _чудо_. Кто знает, может это наша с тобой последняя совместная вечеринка?

Соло недоверчиво нахмурился.

\- Серьезно? Хочешь сказать, что когда я сменю форму на джедайскую робу, ты, По Дэмерон, бросишь попытки заставить меня _развлекаться_?

Без одного экзамена младший лейтенант Дэмерон, к удивлению кадета Соло, не рассмеялся и даже не улыбнулся.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты одевал джедайскую робу. У меня по этому поводу…

\- … плохое предчувствие? Брось! Так всегда говорит отец, не надо брать с него пример. – презрительно сморщился Бен, мышца под его левым глазом пару раз сократилась.

Они уже почти подошли к комнатам, в которых их ждали девочки. По немного нервно дернул плечом и, покосившись на Бена, с нажимом произнес:

\- Перестань цепляться к Хану. В последней вашей ссоре виноват был ты, и ты это _знаешь_.

Бен фыркнул.

\- Он почти довел мать до истерики. И меня. И даже Трипио. И извиняться я _не намерен_.

\- Две упрямые банты, – пробурчал Дэмерон и чуть громче добавил. – Бен, глупо ссориться с отцом. Он у тебя один. Не забывай об этом.

Бен смутился, но из-за уязвленной гордости все равно хотел возразить, однако в этот самый момент дверь одной из комнат открылась, и оттуда выглянула Ли’Ман Тулла, миловидная девочка-твиллек, а за ней показалась и мандалорианка Ларин Тез. Дэмерон мигом забыл про Хана Соло, стоило Ларин протянуть:

\- Дэмерон, Соло и компания. Миленько.

Ли’Ман схватила за руку одного из друзей По и тут же притянула его для поцелуя. Брови Бена взлетели к самой челке. Он еще раз бросил на По, который уже во всю обнимался с Тез, полный злости взгляд и протиснулся в комнату вслед за всеми.

Вечеринка, если эту вакханалию можно было так назвать, удалась на славу. Музыка, выпивка, танцы, поцелуи – было все. За два часа Соло раз двадцать успел спросить себя: а) что он вообще здесь делает; б) как их еще не засекли. Перебирая в голове варианты использования всевозможных глушилок, генераторов помех и прочей интересной техники, доступ к которой точно был у девочек-связисток, Бен в какой-то момент обнаружил себя в компании развеселых парней-пилотов и выпивки.

\- За любовь!

Ему в руку сунули стакан с невнятным чем-то яркого синего цвета. Соло сделал вид, что отпил, лишь слегка обмочив губы. Пришлось облизнуться.

 _Гадость_. – презрительно подумал Бен. – _Ни в какое сравнение с коррелианским виски из запасов родителей_.

Рядом с ним друзья Дэмерона в засос целовали своих подруг, а Соло мялся и краснел, думая о том, что он с куда большим удовольствием сейчас оказался бы на борту «Сокола» где-нибудь на полпути между Воссом и Балморрой.

От мысли о старом отцовском фрахтовике от плавно перешел к мыслям об отце. И почему-то вид всех этих целующихся парочек навел его на рассуждения о Хане и Лее как о мужчине и женщине. Собственно, последняя крупная ссора с Ханом разразилась из-за Леи. Точнее из-за повышенного тона отца в сторону матери. Бен не сдержался, Хан тоже.

_\- Проявил бы хоть раз к своей жене уважение! Только и умеешь, что сбегать!_

_\- Помолчи, сопляк, и не рассуждай о том, чего не понимаешь!_

Если бы не Чуи, была бы драка, и Бен не мог с уверенностью сказать, что не использовал бы против отца _Силу_.

Но сейчас, наблюдая за почти что развратом, юный Соло вдруг подумал, что Хан никогда не позволял себе обращаться с Леей по-животному грязно. Он обнимал жену так, словно она была соткана из тончайшего стекла, гладил ее волосы, будто они были дорогими шелками, целовал нежно и страстно одновременно. И почему-то Бен был уверен, что за закрытыми дверьми спальни отец ни разу не проявил грубость.

Может быть, Бен все-таки погорячился? Он же не слышал всего разговора и не мог знать, что же вывело Хана из себя. Лея вполне могла спровоцировать его. Уж чем, а острым языком и жалящими как кинжалы словами, Органа была известна на всю Галактику. Тремя предложениями Лея умудрялась втоптать человека в грязь. Обычно, она развлекалась так на заседаниях Сената, но иногда доставалось и Хану.

И вообще… чертов По Дэмерон напомнил, что какими бы родители ни была – у Соло они есть. _Живые_. Рядом.

Немного обреченно вздохнув, Бен решил, что сегодня же попробует по голо-связи поговорить с Ханом. Не извиняться, ни в коем случае, а просто поговорить. Для начала. В конце концов, отец улетел три недели назад, пора бы уже ему остыть и возвращаться домой.

Осторожно лавируя между танцующими, смеющимися, пьющими кадетами, Бен пробрался к свободному креслу, но усесться в него не успел – кто-то схватил его за локоть и потянул куда-то в сторону.

\- Ларин, что ты…

Вопрос задать Соло так и не успел. Толкнув здоровяка за какую-то дверь, мандалорианка запрыгнула на него и прижалась своими губами к его губам. Бен инстинктивно ее подхватил под коленки, когда она обвила ногами его бедра, и ахнул от неожиданности, когда девушка прикусила его нижнюю губу, и тут же почувствовав, как она просунула ему в рот свой язык.

Он толком даже не отвечал на поцелуй, пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит. Тепло хрупкого тела в руках сбивало с толку, привкус алкоголя на губах Ларин отвлекал, где-то на краешке сознания загорелось красным « _Это же девушка твоего брата, идиот!_ »

Все-таки совладав с руками и ногами, Бен оторвался от Ларин и легко стащил ее с себя. Придерживая мандалорианку за плечи, вытянул руки, чтобы между ними было хоть какое-нибудь расстояние.

\- Ты что творишь?! – огрызнулся Бен.

Ларин явно выпила немало, но она не была откровенно пьяна, а значит, отлично понимала, _что_ и с _кем_ делает. Хитро улыбнувшись, она облизнула кончиком языка губы.

\- Не умеешь целоваться, Соло. – едко проговорила Тез, пытаясь стряхнуть с плеч крепкие ладони. – Впрочем, не удивительно, маленький еще, _не дорос_.

\- _Я_ с тобой и не целовался, это ты… И моли всех богов, чтобы я не рассказал об этом По. – зло буркнул Бен. – Ты его не заслуживаешь, дешевка.

Ларин не смутилась, скорее наоборот. В ее глазах будто плясали черти, уголки губ приподнялись в кривой ухмылке. Она отступила на шаг назад, и Бен, подумав, что Тез больше на него кидаться не будит, скрестил руки на груди.

\- Оооо, а кто же заслуживает твоего братца? Хотя никакие вы и не братья, так то.

\- Ты ни ситха не знаешь о моей семье.

\- Ну так расскажи, всем интересно, что же связывает тебя и кудряшку Дэмерона.

С этими словами она рванула вперед, прижимаясь ладонью к промежности Соло.

\- Интересно, ты так же хорош, как твой _брат_? Или ты лучше? – скороговоркой протараторила она, пытаясь погладить Бена за…

В этот самый момент дверь скользнула в сторону, и Бен с ужасом встретился взглядом с По.

\- Присоединишься? – усмехнулась Ларин, и прильнула к Соло всем телом.

На лице По на секунду застыла гримаса ужаса, неверия и отвращения. Прежде чем Дэмерон круто развернулся на каблуках и хлопнул дверью, Соло успел уловить в карих глазах брата разочарование наполовину с горечью.

\- По!

Бен дернулся в сторону выхода из темной комнатушки, но Ларин попыталась помешать ему.

\- Пусть идет, а мы могли бы…

Бам! Бен не сдержался – он _Силой_ откинул Тез от себя, она отлетела к противоположной стене и с глухим стуком приложилась к ней всем корпусом. Не удостоив ее даже взглядом, Соло пулей вылетел из каморки и принялся глазами отыскивать в толпе приземистую фигуру Дэмерона. Увидев его в самом конце зала, Бен устремился к нему, на пути бесцеремонно расталкивая всех локтями. Нагнать брата ему удалось в самой последней зале, ведущей к коридорам.

\- Постой! Дай объяснить! Это не то, что ты…

Бен схватил По за плечо, пытаясь то ли остановить, то ли развернуть к себе. Дэмерон дернулся, и заорал:

\- Да знаю я!

По резко остановился, так, что Бен на него чуть не налетел. Соло несколько раз открывал и закрывал рот, в попытке подобрать слова извинения. Реплика брата выбила его из колеи еще больше. В смысле – знает? А чего тогда убегает? Что здесь вообще творится?

\- Сука! –  яростно выплюнул По после минуты молчания. – Тварь. Потаскуха. Значит, правда…

Дэмерон взвыл – натурально взвыл, хватаясь руками за голову, запуская пальцы в кудри. Он дернулся еще раз, будто не мог решить – уйти ему или оставаться здесь.

\- Герман по дикой пьяни обронил, что она у него отсосала, но я не поверил. – с горечью протянул По. Его слова звучали глухо из-за прижатой к лицу ладони.

\- Отсоса… _чего_?!

Бен даже не заметил, как его голос взлетел на пару октав выше.

\- Того самого. Ларин больше любит брать в рот, чем… это ее фишка. А я-то дурак думал, что она спит только со мной.

Дэмерон наконец-то отнял руки от лица и, повернувшись к младшему брату всем корпусом, проговорил:

\- Мне, правда, не стоило тащить тебя сюда. Прости, Бен.

Соло ответил ему не сразу. В его голове отбойным молотком стучала мысль о том, что пару минут назад его целовала девушка, которая (бедняга Бен даже про себя не мог без отвращения произнести этого слово) его брату, другу его брата, и, похоже, много кому еще. Святые звезды, хорошо хоть, что это был не первый его поцелуй. Хотя бы это впечатление не испорчено.

Поборов накативший на него вдруг приступ тошноты, Бен сглотнул и буркнул:

\- Если хочешь, можем вернуться и набить Герману морду.

Дэмерон отмахнулся.

\- Нет нужды. Он не виноват в том, что взял то, что ему дают.  Вот я дебил!

\- Ты не дебил. Просто связался не с той девочкой.

\- Да все они такие!

\- Не все.

По лишь покачал головой, поднимая ладонь и показывая, что разговор окончен.

\- Вернемся тогда к себе в казармы? – несмело предложил Бен после затянувшегося молчания.

Дэмерон сухо кивнул. Обычно разговорчивый, даже не в меру болтливый, пилот молчал всю обратную дорогу. Распрощавшись с Беном у дверей казарм пилотов, По пообещал себе впредь не влюбляться, никогда.

Соло долго еще не мог уснуть в ту ночь. И дело было даже не в сцене с Тез и братом, а в чем-то едва уловимом. Бен чувствовал, что что-то не так, но не мог понять, откуда именно возникнет проблема. Уже проваливаясь в марево тревожного сна, он подумал, что применил против мандалорианки Толчок Силы. Вряд ли она пострадала, но все же впредь нужно быть аккуратнее…

***

_[Застава Ниима, Джакку]_

На Джакку всегда было жарко и душно, постоянно хотелось пить. Туника вся уже пропиталась потом и неприятно липла к телу. Рей как нарочно не хотела разжимать ее ладонь, чем выводила из себя еще больше. Скорее бы уже со всем этим разобраться и убраться от Ниимы подальше.

\- Мало вам порций, так еще и кредиты затребовали!

Ункар Платт грязно выругался и сплюнул на песок. Малышка Рей заплакала.

\- Мама, он страшный, уйдем отсюда.

\- Замолчи! И перестань реветь.

Мать выдернула руку и, попыталась отойти от дочери, но Рей ухватилась своими тонкими ручками на ее колено.

\- Мама, мне страшно.

«Надо было _напоить_ ее перед тем, как идти к Платту» - раздосадовано подумала женщина, пытаясь отцепить от себя Рей. Мысль о последнем потраченном два дня назад алкоголе отозвалась болью в и без того тяжелой голове.  Ничего, потерпеть осталось недолго, еще немного – и у них будут пайки и кредиты. А еще одной проблемой меньше.

Не давая себе возможности осознать ужас совершаемой _сделки_ , женщина обратилась к ребенку.

\- Рей, милая, давай сыграем в игру. Видишь вот тот магазин господина Платта? Беги туда и прячься, а мы через минуту пойдем тебя искать.

Малышка несмело улыбнулась. Это ведь всего лишь игра, так? Смахнув слезы, она побежала к металлическому строению.

\- Начинаю считать до 100, мама! Ищи меня! – пискнула Рей, оборачиваясь, но лица матери она разглядеть не смогла – внезапно налетевший ветер поднял в воздух песок, и фигура матери показалась ей искорёженной.

Рей начала считать.


	5. Соло всегда стреляют первыми

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Старые герои у власти.  
> Трудные решения.  
> Братские узы.

[ _20 ПБЯ, Галактическая Академия, Чандрилла_ ]

\- Кадет Соло, вас вызывает генерал Антиллес. Немедленно.

\- Есть!

Это случилось за завтраком следующего дня. Бен не успел даже притронуться к еде, как старшина Райт подошел к нему и передал приказ явиться к ректору Академии.

Генерал Антиллес отказывался запираться в кабинете и посвящать себя исключительно бумажным делам, а потому частенько контактировал с кадетами – по самым разным поводам – плохим и хорошим. Поэтому никто из всей столовой не обратил внимание на вызов очередного учащегося к генералу, разве что Дэмерон.

Бен встал из-за стола, приосанился и твердым шагом проследовал за старшиной в кабинет главного человека в Академии.

С Веджем Антиллесом, героем Альянса, Бен был знаком с рождения. Ведж являлся другом его родителей и дяди, смелым и волевым человеком. Но даже мягкая внешность и добродушная улыбка не могли скрыть твердость, даже жесткость, характера генерала. Он управлял Академией твердой рукой, иногда закрывая глаза на шалости юнцов, но ровно до того момента, пока веселье не переходило во вредительство или агрессию. Он поощрял талантливых ребят, но так же скор был на расправу, отчислял за серьезные проступки, и никогда и никому не давал второго шанса.

После героически добытых сведений об Осколке Империи, побега из-под носа адмирала Рае Слоун и возвращения в стан Республики агента Уэксли, Ведж Антиллес вышел в отставку и был награжден, иначе это и не назовешь, должностью ректора Академии. Люк тогда еще пошутил, что глава Республики недальновидно отдает право подготовки кадров в руки вояки, война для которого никогда не будет закончена. Но советов Люка тогда никто не послушал.

Хан предлагал Веджу свой пост – в конце концов, Антиллес был гениальным пилотом, чуть менее гениальным, чем Соло или Скайуокер, но на порядок искуснее всех остальных. Он бы легко управился с ассоциацией, ко всему прочему не остался бы в стороне от несколько опасных миссий, и переход к мирной жизни произошел бы не так резко. Но Ведж отказал старому товарищу. Убеждал Лею и Хана, что офисная работа это то, чего ему давно хотелось. Органа-Соло не стали настаивать, но Бен отлично запомнил, как отец тогда сказал матери:

_\- На корабле Слоун или на Акиве с Антиллесом произошло что-то очень нехорошее._

_\- Ведж попал в плен, конечно это…_

_\- Нет, Лея. Плен плену рознь, тебе ли не знать._

Бен и По как-то пробовали разговорить сначала Хана, потом Люка и узнать подробнее о последней официальной военной миссии Антиллеса, но ни отец, ни дядя не рассказали ничего из того, чего бы не знал или не мог бы прочитать в архиве Альянса каждый.

Правда была в том, что после _пыток_ _Силой_ , устроенной Антиллесу вассалом Императора Юпом Ташу, пилот поменял свое отношение к адептам в целом. И пусть ему было тяжело признаваться в этом самому себе, но он не мог побороть отвращения и страха каждый раз, когда видел Люка, Лею а затем и Бена.

\- Кадет Соло прибыл в Ваше распоряжение, генерал Антиллес!

Отдав ректору честь, Бен вытянулся по стойке смирно и, стараясь не обращать внимание на застывшую каменной статуей рядом с генералом мать, придал своему лицу самое невинное выражение.

\- Вольно, кадет. – тихо, с едва уловимой угрозой в голосе, распорядился генерал. – Можете поприветствовать матушку и прошу садиться. Нам многое нужно обсудить.

Бена отчего-то пробила дрожь. На ватных ногах он подошел к Лее, одними губами прошептал «Здравствуй, мама» и присел рядом с ней на неудобный мягкий стул.

Следующие полчаса назвать иначе как «кошмар» было нельзя. Антиллес рассказал, что кадет Тез попала в мед-отсек со сломанной рукой, трещиной в пятке и легким сотрясением мозга. Доставили ее к мед-дроидам подруги посреди ночи. Анализ крови всех четверых девушек показал высокое содержание алкоголя, из-за чего вопрос об их отчислении стоял ребром, ведь все были отличницами и выпускницами, им оставался последний экзамен. Трое подруг Ларин хором утверждали, что ее «избил Дэмерон» на почве ревности. Однако сама Тез, когда очнулась, произнесла «Соло… _Силой_ …». Дежурному офицеру хватило ума отправить возмущенных и жаждущих мести девиц в камеру временного содержания до выяснения обстоятельств травмы мандалорианки, незамедлительно доложить обо всем лично генералу Антиллесу, который в свою очередь тут же позвонил Лее.

\- Мы полностью берем медицинские расходы на себя. – заверила генерала Органа.

\- Не нужно благотворительности, сенатор. Я не собираюсь сливать все это в голонет. И даю слово – никто не будет распускать сплетни, _если_ _сейчас_ _мы все_ _поступим правильно_.

Лицо Леи приняло убийственное выражение, и Бен даже немного посочувствовал Антиллесу.

\- И как же, по вашему, _генерал_ , мы должны сейчас поступить, чтобы было _правильно_?

Антиллес нервно дернул плечом. Он явно рассчитывал, что белый флаг выкинет Лея. Но нет – она вынуждала его озвучить план действий, чтобы уже у нее открылась возможность для маневра.

\- Я не стану отчислять девушек сейчас, но отложу их выпуск на три стандартных месяца. Я обнуляю результаты выпускных экзаменов всех озвученных участников инцидента, в том числе кадета Дэмерона. А кадет Соло должен покинуть плане… гхым, Академию до завтрашнего полудня.

Брови Леи сомкнулись в жёсткую линию, а глаза потемнели.

\- Звучит как _ультиматум_ , генерал. Вы вынуждаете моего сына отчислиться перед получением первого звания, покинуть _родной мир_ из-за инцидента, описанного вам тремя пьяными девицами и одной в полуобморочном состоянии. За последние полчаса вы так красочно описали страдания кадета Тез, но кадету Соло не дали и секунды объясниться. Вы установили факт его нахождения вчера вечером на этаже женских казарм, но даже не пытались прояснить обстоятельства, при которых он туда попал. Не говоря уже о том, что за кадета Дэмерона вы, похоже, уже все решили заочно.

Ярость Леи была настолько осязаема, что Бен невольно проверил свои ментальные щиты.

\- Кадет Соло, кто атаковал кадета Тез? Вы или кадет Дэмерон?

Вопрос генерала был задан в лоб, жёстко и бескомпромиссно. Для себя Антиллес все уже решил.

Бен последние полчаса лихорадочно соображал, просчитывая варианты, пока вдруг обращение генерала не прояснило ему всей картины. Антиллес пойдет на что угодно, чтобы замять скандал. Ему, не Бену и Лее, страшен был факт того, что в голонете могут появиться заголовки о пьянках в стенах Академии, применении приемов Силы, громких отчислений отличников выпускного курса. Ясно как белый день – кого-то нужно было показательно отчислить, вопрос весь в том «кого» и «на сколько показательно». И тут Соло вдруг вспомнил совет отца: « _Никогда не давай противнику закончить бой на его условиях. Если не удалось выстрелить первым, убедись тогда, что ты именно тот, кто сделает последний выстрел_ ». А следом и слова матери, произнесенные, когда противоборствующая ей на выборах партия набирала голоса избирателей: « _Если уж и проигрывать – то так, как решила я сама!_ »

Решение было принято за секунду.

\- Я.

В зрачках Веджа на мгновение вспыхнуло торжество. Лея даже не дернулась, продолжая сидеть с идеально прямой спиной, ее яркие глаза неотрывно следили за генералом.

\- Значит вы. Тогда я вынужден…

\- Разрешите подать прошение об отчислении, генерал.

Соло не дал генералу возможности закончить предложение. Это было _дерзко_ , но Бен решил рискнуть, тем более, что он ощущал молчаливую поддержку матери.

\- Разрешаю. Ваше прошение было удовлетворено – с завтрашнего утра вы более не будете являться кадетом Академии. Приказываю сдать форму и оружие дежурному офицеру, а также освободить ваше место в казармах до 9 вечера сегодня.

\- Есть, генерал. Разрешите обратиться?

После секундной заминки Антиллес кивнул.

Бен смело смотрел генералу в глаза. Испытываемый им еще минуту назад страх отступил, оставив место лишь решимости и уверенности в правоте своих действий.

\- Генерал Антиллес, я использовал против кадета Тез прием, который называется Толчок Силы. Я был вынужден это сделать, так как кадет Тез, несмотря на мой отказ, пыталась вступить со мной в интимную связь. Полагаю, во всем виноват принятый ею ранее алкоголь. Кадет Дэмерон не участвовал в инциденте, а с кадетом Тез его более не связывают никакие отношения, что _исключает_ какие-либо действия кадета Дэмерона, продиктованные ревностью. Смею напомнить, что кадет Дэмерон имеет самый высокий рейтинг на своем курсе, а также рекомендации через месяц поступить в распоряжение действующего флота. Распоряжение подписано нескольким генералами и адмиралами, отменять его сейчас – значит, спровоцировать очередную бумажную волокиту и лишние вопросы, _для вас_ , генерал. Показания сокурсниц кадета Тез, очевидно, не соответствуют действительности и явно продиктованы состоянием алкогольного опьянения. Я _бы_ подал об этом рапорт, но вы не затребовали. А встроенные в стены и стол камеры и приборы прослушивания и так _записали_ каждое слово из нашего разговора. Если, конечно, вы не решите вызвать техслужбу с жалобой на сбой в системе и _необходимостью_ отформатировать жесткие диски. Осмелюсь также попросить вас провести беседу с кадетом Тез и ее подругами о правилах приличия. К сожалению, занятий по сексуальной этике в нашей учебной программе не предусмотрено, видимо, из-за недостатка знаний девушки спровоцировали данный инцидент. Как невольный участник сложившейся ситуации – приношу свои извинения. У меня все. Разрешите идти?

Ведж яростно сжимал губы, будто боялся, что стоит ему открыть рот – он разразится гневной тирадой. Кое-как справившись с собой, генерал поправил фуражку на седеющих волосах и коротко кивнул.

\- Свободны, Соло.

Бен отдал генералу честь, повернулся к матери и протянул ей руку.

\- Идем, мама.

Лея изо всех сил сдерживала улыбку. Они с Беном были уже у самой двери, когда сенатор обернулась и обманчиво мягким голосом обратилась к трясущемуся от злости Антиллесу:

\- Увидимся через неделю, _Ведж_. И не делай вид, что не получал приглашения от Эммелин.

И оставив генерала клокотать от ярости, мать и сын покинули его кабинет.

\- Пришло время, Бен. Я сообщу Люку, что ты скоро прибудешь в Храм. – немного грустно проговорила Лея.

\- Все-таки ты отсылаешь меня к дяде… Ты ведь не злишься на меня?

\- Нет.

Бен резко остановился и заглянул матери в глаза. Он думал, что увидит там разочарование, но почему-то они блестели от гордости.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что ты мог бы сделать неплохую карьеру в Сенате. – усмехнулась Лея, нежно сжимая локоть сына.

Бен презрительно фыркнул.

\- На первых же переговорах я развязал бы с кем-нибудь войну.

\- И сам бы потом ее завершил! – рассмеялась Лея.

Бен не сдержался – приобняв мать, поцеловал ее в макушку.

Однако улыбка Леи быстро увяла, стоило ей мельком заметить нескольких мужчин в мандалорской броне, заходящих в дальний турболифт.

***

\- Не знаю, как вы, а я хочу сдохнуть. Что б я так пил еще хоть раз? Никогда больше! Клянусь лунами Исено! – Герман Рут картинно изображал принесение клятвы.

Выпускники-пилоты дружно страдали от похмелья. Не помогала даже хваленая минералка с Набу. Кто-то сидел за столом общей столовой и потягивал только водичку, кто-то пытался запихнуть в глотку омлет, надеясь, что не придется бежать к ближайшему санузлу через две минуты. Один только Дэмерон не участвовал в групповом отходняке, прерывающимся историями о любовных подвигах.

Тревэрс хвастался, что «все-таки завалил Миру», Герман заявил, что Ли’Ман успешно исследовала содержимое его брюк с помощью губ и рук, истории других друзей По были ничуть не скромнее. Не все, конечно, было правдой, но унять потребность пораспускать друг перед другом перья юнцы просто не могли сдержать.

\- По, а что в итоге у тебя произошло с Ларин? – вдруг спросил Герман, взгляд его холодных серо-зеленых глаз не сулил ничего хорошего. – Я видел, как девочки выводили ее под руки, она еле ковыляла.

\- Напилась до потери пульса. – сквозь зубы ответил Дэмерон, стараясь не смотреть в сторону «друга», у По засосало под ложечкой, когда он услышал, как старшина вызывает Соло к ректору Антиллесу.

Дэмерон, не наблюдавший в столовой ни Ларин, ни ее лучших подруг, быстро сложил два и два, а потому страшно нервничал, подразумевая самый неблагоприятный расклад.

Герман стрельнул глазами в ту сторону, куда смотрел По, увидел, как Бен размашистыми шагами покидает столовую вслед за старшиной, и, склонив почти начисто обритую светлую голову на бок, гаденько ухмыльнулся.

\- И что, тебе не перепало? – на распев спросил он. – Даже в стельку пьяная, Тез не могла к тебе не полезть.

\- О, да! Уж тебе ли не знать! – взорвался По.

Все разговоры в радиусе трех метров прекратились.

\- И что ты имеешь в ви… - начал было говорить блондин.

\- Это ты имеешь. Мою девушку. – громко, но уже без обжигающей ярости в голосе сказал По. – Точнее, мою _бывшую_ девушку.

\- Я не…

\- Ой, брось! Можешь трахать ее рот, сколько тебе угодно. Мне такие подстилки не нужны.

Все друзья-пилоты оглушенно молчали, переводя взгляды с Германа на По и обратно. Их компания из семи развеселых друзей сложилась еще в первые недели обучения и до вчерашнего вечера никто и никогда не сомневался в товарище.

\- По, что происходит? – грудным басом поинтересовался Тэм, тогрут с Шили.

\- А то, что моя _бывшая_ девушка, как выяснилось, была благосклонна не только ко мне. – уже абсолютно спокойно проговорил По и решительно поднялся из-за стола. – Если кому-то есть, что добавить по этому поводу, то вперед, будьте мужиками, признавайтесь, кто еще за моей спиной наслаждался _добротой_ Ларин.

Из пяти парней двое отчаянно покраснели и не смели поднять на Дэмерона глаза.

_Ясно. И эти тоже…_

Тревэрс и Нут переглянулись, поджали губы и как-то странно посмотрели на По, после чего тоже отвели взгляд.

_Они нет, но знали._

И только краснокожий тогрут оглядывал друзей с тем же отвращением, что и сам Дэмерон.

_Из них всех, остался только Тэм._

По заставил себя ухмыльнуться, вспоминая, как Хан пытался при плохой игре всегда делать веселую мину. Кивнул Тему и обратился к остальным.

\- Всем спасибо, было весело, но добавки мне больше не нужно. А с тобой… – По ткнул Германа пальцем в грудь. – … я разберусь позже. Мы еще не закончили, _дружище_.

Развернулся на каблуках и спешно покинул столовую.

Самое нехорошее предчувствие грызло пилота, пока он чуть ли бежал по направлению к административной башне. На выходе из главного корпуса По практически налетел на Лею. Ему хватило секунды, чтобы по выражению глаз Органы понять – все очень плохо.

\- Бен?..

\- Отчислен.

В ушах По загудело, в грудь будто разом воткнули тысячи иголок.

\- Лея, это я винова…

Поправив браслеты на руках, Лея, как будто бы для крепких объятий, притянула к себе Дэмерона.

\- Молчи и слушай. – зашептала она. - Нам нужно действовать быстро, пока преимущество на нашей стороне…

Уже через каких-то пятнадцать минут По буквально влетел в казармы. Оказавшись у своей койки, юноша нырнул под кровать, открутил пару казалось бы гаек, сунул руку под тумбочку и вытащил из потаенного отделения еще парочку железок. Под потолком, у лампы, была еще одна заначка.

Собрав дышащий на ладан передатчик (все, как учил Чуи), По выбежал на один из балконов и, используя зазубренную наизусть частоту с королевской алдераанской кодировкой начал передачу сообщения:

_«Это По Дэмерон. Мне нужна помощь.»_

На другом конце Галактики его сообщение было принято.

_«Спектр-7, Джейсен Синдулла на связи. Что у вас стряслось, По?»_

***

Сборы не отняли у Бена много времени. Отметившись везде, где было нужно, и подписав все бумаги, уже бывший кадет Соло, переодетый в гражданское, твердым шагом вышел на парковочную платформу. Лея ждала его у семейного макси-спидера, рядом с ней переминался с ноги на ногу По.

\- Бен! Прости, мне так жа…

Договорить Дэмерон не смог, потому что у него перехватило дыхание – в такие невероятно крепкие объятия его заключил Соло.

\- До завтрашнего полудня я покину Чандриллу. Глупо оттягивать неизбежное. Я лечу к дяде Люку.

\- Знаю. Лея ввела меня в курс дела.

Разомкнув объятия юноши не спешили отходить друг от друга. Оба понимали, что по Академии уже поползли разного рода слухи, а раз оставался здесь Дэмерон, то ему нужно было быстро брать ситуацию под контроль. В конце концов на кону стояли их честь и доброе имя.

\- Лети на Рилот, а тут мы все уладим. – сказал По.

\- На Рилот? – удивился Бен и перевел взгляд на мать.

Лея кивнула и добавила:

\- Отец будет ждать тебя там. Полетишь на «Северной звезде» с королевским экипажем, это самые преданные мои люди. Они будут ждать нас у дома. Медлить нельзя.

\- А дальше?

\- Хан все объяснит при встрече.

Бену хотелось задать еще с десяток вопросов, но по тону матери и крайне обеспокоенному взгляду По, Соло понял – действовать, и правда, надо быстро.

\- По, я…

Бен хотел извиниться, поблагодарить, поддержать брата и вдруг все слова вышибло. Грудь вдруг тисками скрутило предчувствие беды и горькое сожаление.

Несколько мгновений юноши, которые росли братьями 10 лет, молча смотрели друг другу в глаза.

\- Чтобы ни случилось, Бен, ты всегда будешь моим братом. Никогда не забывай об этом.

\- Не забуду.

Все-таки справившись с эмоциями, Бен заставил себя улыбнуться. Хлопнув Дэмерона по плечу, Соло запрыгнул на пассажирское сидение спидера рядом с матерью.

\- Увидимся, брат! – крикнул Бен на прощание, его сердце болезненно сжалось, в горле предательски запершило.

Ответ По потонул за ревом двигателей и воем ветра. Никто из них еще не знал, что разлука продлится куда больше, чем несколько недель или месяцев, что их расставание растянется на долгие годы, а следующая встреча произойдет на жаркой, покрытой песком Джакку при куда более мрачных обстоятельствах.


	6. Бой по правилам

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Церемонии.  
> "Танцы".  
> Воспоминания.  
> И Хан Соло.

_[20 ПБЯ, Рилот]_

Бен бывал на родине тви’леков лишь однажды, в далеком детстве, когда отец впервые взял его с собой в «деловую поездку». Странное чувство сковало сердце юного адепта, когда он вновь увидел кирпично-желтую планету. На приборной панели корабля замигало «Входящее сообщение. Сокол Тысячелетия». Капитан судна, преданный Лее Органе алдераанец, коротко продиктовал пароль, переспросил координаты высадки и, отдав пилотам команду входить в атмосферу планеты, подошел к Бену.

\- Мой принц, мы прибыли в систему Рилот. Ваш отец будет ожидать вас на посадочной платформе. Мы садимся в пустошах, в лагере Чама Синдуллы.

Юный Соло, забыв разозлиться на очередное «мой принц», не смог сдержать улыбки. Само собой его отец прилетел не в столицу Лессу, не к главе Совета правящих кланов, а к старому борцу за свободу и независимость Рилота.

Посадка прошла гладко. Пейзаж планеты с натяжкой можно было бы назвать не самым скучным, но Бен испытывал какое-то странное мрачное довольство. После переливающегося всеми цветами радуги стеклянно-неонового Ханна-Сити и срисованной будто с картинки Чандриллы вообще – Рилот показался юному Соло до боли настоящим, не фальшивым.

\- Бен!

Хан практически бежал к нему навстречу. Таким обеспокоенным отца юнец не видел уже давно. Нервно сглотнув, Бен вдруг осознал, что злость на Хана прошла, будто и не было той последней ссоры. А если быть совсем честным, то юноша чувствовал себя счастливым, как ребенок, ведь рядом был тот, кто никогда не даст его в обиду.

Хан заключил сына в крепкие объятия и крупно вздрогнул, когда услышал тихое:

\- Папа!

Бен уже давно называл его исключительно «отец».

\- У нас мало времени. Слушай внимательно.

Хан все-таки разомкнул объятия и заглянул сыну в лицо, неожиданно для себя осознав, что они одного роста. Глупая мысль на мгновение затмила все остальные: « _Еще пару лет, он перерастет меня на полголовы, не меньше. Раздастся в плечах, а детская округлость покинет черты его лица. Он уже отлично сложен. Женщины будут обращать на него внимание, желать его. Быть может, и он мог бы кем-то заинтересоваться, влюбиться однажды, как я, когда встретил Лею. У нас могли бы быть внуки… Могли бы… А теперь мы отсылаем единственного сына в Храм джедаев_ …» 

\- Ну и?.. – Бен обеспокоенно сдвинул брови.

Отец мотнул головой, будто отгоняя непрошенные мысли, которые Соло из уважения к нему даже не пытался прочитать, и ответил:

\- Вйен Тез. Он прибудет сюда минут через 15, если расчеты Дэмерона верны. Мне нужно успеть объяснить тебе, как выстоять в драке с потомственным мандалорцем.

То, что не давало покоя Бену с самого отлета с Чандриллы, вдруг прояснилось. Ну, конечно – Ларин же происходила из достаточно известного мандалорского клана. И раз уж он стал причиной ее пребывания в медицинском отсеке, то кто-то из ее семьи (и, теперь Бен знал, что это был ее старший брат) должен был, согласно законам их народа, отреагировать. Вся ситуация любым из мандалорцев воспринималась как прямое оскорбление. Ларин тоже свое получит, так как ее «проигрыш» бросал тень на весь клан, негоже позволять кому бы то ни было калечить истинную дочь Мандалора.

\- Так вот почему ты передал сообщение лететь на Рилот, а не напрямую к дяде Люку. – сообразил Бен. – Чтобы тут устроить ритуальную драку. На нейтральной территории, в пустошах под надзором Синдуллы.

\- Именно. Где нет глаз и ушей Мон-Мотмы, а также далековато для агентов временного правительства Кланов Мандалора. – хмыкнул Хан.

Бен сухо кивнул. Само собой – скандал нужно было замять до начала обучения джедая. Решение отца отдавало гениальностью напополам с безысходностью.

Со стороны поселения к Соло быстрым размашистым шагом приближался Чубакка, рыча и завывая проклятия на голову всего клана Тез, а заодно сообщая Бену, как сильно Чуи скучал. Бен мужественно стерпел убийственно-крепкие объятия вуки, после чего все трое поспешили к деревне тви’леков.

\- Как только ты покинул Ханна-Сити, за тобой последовал корабль. – на ходу быстро говорил Хан. – По проследил за Вйеном, тот навестил сестру, после чего поспешил на космодром. Дэмерон поставил им жучок на борт, а еще ему удалось перехватить часть транспланетарной передачи. Отец этой девочки редкостный мудак, скажу я тебе, давно его знаю, он еще поддерживал клан Скасон во время войны. Старый хрыч практически приказал своему сыну отправиться за тобой немедленно, и самое неприятное в его сообщении было « _нельзя позволить мальчишке долететь до Скайуокера_ ». По мне так это очень даже похоже на _приказ_ о твоем _устранении_. То, что мне слила Маз не сильно проливает свет на мальчишку Вйена, но, похоже, он готов на все, лишь бы угодить папаше. Хорошо, что я уже был на Рилоте, сообщение Леи и Дэмерона пришло как раз вовремя. И без помощи друзей не обошлось – все трое Синдулла без лишних вопросов согласились нам помочь.

На встречу Соло вышли несколько мужчин тви’леков, и монолог Хана оборвался. Поприветствовав их на ломаном наречии Рилота, Бен протиснулся вслед за отцом в одну из пещер.

Он должен был быть напуган, не так ли? За ним практически послали убийцу, ведь так? Но отчего же тогда его сердце было готово выскочить из груди от сладостного чувства и какой-то странной, тревожной радости?

_По установил, что за мной слежка… Мама тут же связалась с отцом, и они вместе придумали план, хотя точно знаю, что она почти месяц игнорировала все его сообщения и попытки поговорить. А отец… папа уже все подготовил, чтобы спектакль с кровной местью прошел по нашим правилам. Вот уж и правду дядя Люк говорит – Хан Соло всегда стреляет первым._

Все было предельно просто – осознание того, что семья готова за него порвать кого угодно на бесконечно малое число клочков, придавала сил и окрыляла. Бен внезапно успокоился и даже тот факт, что он должен будет после всего этого все равно отправиться в Храм, его больше как будто не беспокоил. Что ж, ну да – придется ему несколько лет посвятить полноценному обучению джедая, постигать пути Силы, но ведь рядом все время будет дядя Люк. Семья никогда он него не откажется.

\- Чам Синдулла, это мой сын – Бен Соло. Бен, это лидер Синдулла, герой Рилота и друг нашей семьи.

Хан не любил официальных речей и немного скованно кивнул обоим. Чам протянул юному Соло руку и Бен с удовольствием ее пожал. С легендарной генералом Герой Синдуллой и ее сыном Бен был знаком лично и много слышал о «дедушке Чама».

Обменявшись общепринятыми любезностями, мужчины сразу же вернулись к обсуждению, как именно нужно встретить мандалорских гостей, чтобы не усугубить возникший конфликт. Бен внимательно слушал отца и лидера Синдуллу, параллельно пытаясь вспомнить все, что когда-либо он читал о воинственном народе Мандалора и ритуальных боях.

Прошло совсем немного времени, как верно рассчитал По, когда один из помощников Чама передел ему:

\- Лидер Синдулла. В атмосферу вошел корабль. Экипаж запросил посадку в миле от поселения.

\- Разрешить.

Бен и Хан проследовали за тви’леками и встретились в мандалорцами где-то посередине пути между кораблем и поселением.

\- Говорить буду я от твоего имени. Не встревай. – шепнул сыну Хан.

Бен отрывисто кивнул. Он видел брата Ларин, когда сам поступил в Академию, Вйен тогда был выпускником. Соло запомнил мандалорца высоким и крепким парнем, сейчас же перед ним стоял широкоплечий, на голову выше Бена, двадцатилетний верзила, так что, если говорить о чисто физической силе – пятнадцатилетний пацан Соло тут явно фаворитом не был.

Разговор Хана и Вйена был коротким и до жути официальным, « _церемониальным_ » - подумалось Бену. «Право отмщения», «первый удар», «три круга по 5 стандартных минут» - почему-то именно эти три фразы циклично повторялись в голове Бена, пока он, раздеваясь по пояс, слушал наставления отца. Чуи рядом недовольно порыкивал и лишь крепче сжимал любимый арбалет.

\- … постарается тебя нокаутировать сразу же, у него право ударить первым, увернуться ты не имеешь права. Следи внимательно, куда он собирается бить, сразу же продумывай, как ударишь его в ответ. Плюс в том, что он, как и ты – будет без брони, а мандалорцы сильно зависят от своих чудо доспехов. Без игрушек в виде бомб, лески и бластера, у тебя есть шанс уделать ублюдка. Только ради всего святого, Бен, не вздумай пользоваться _Силой_ – это будет расценено как нечестная игра, да и мандалорцы _ненавидят_ адептов, и я боюсь, как бы Вйен в таком случае не затребовал оторвать тебе голову, буквально.

\- Хорошо, пап. Я все понял.

Хан закусил губу. Поборов в очередной раз желание достать старый бластер и застрелить мандаролского верзилу, Соло-старший хлопнул сына по плечу и отошел к Чуи и Чаму Синдулле. Тви’леки уже очертили прямо на степной земле круг радиусом где-то 5 метров.

« _Так себе пространство для маневра_ » - мрачно подумал Бен, впервые сожалея о своих уже достаточно внушительных габаритах. Акробатика при его росте была бы бессмысленна, да и без _Силы_ , оставалось надеяться только на наследственную физическую мощь. Хоть Бен и тренировал не только дух, но и тело с раннего детства, не раз уже участвовал в драках, по сравнению со своим противником он имел катастрофически мало опыта и был нестерпимо юн.

\- Ты покойник Соло за то, что сделал с моей сестрой. Если бы ее травмы были хоть чуточку серьезнее, я бы убил бы тебя на месте, кусок высокомерного дерма!

Яростный шепот Вйена почему-то подействовал на Бена успокаивающе. Мальчишка смело взглянул в глаза своему противнику, отмечая фамильное сходство с Ларин, и воспоминания о неподобающем поведении мандаролианки и то, как сильно она обидела По, только усилили желание Соло поставить представителей клана Тез на место.

\- Передай сестре, пусть в следующий раз тщательнее выбирает, к кому лезть в трусы. – ухмыльнулся Бен, а наблюдающий за ним Хан не смог не отметить, что эту кривую ухмылку сын унаследовал явно от него, так же как и горящий огнем взгляд карих глаз – был частичкой Леи.

Бах! Как и ожидал Бен, его реплика разозлила и без того кипящего от ярости Вйена. Молодой воин размахнулся, и удар его пудового кулака пришелся Бену в живот. Хвала создателю, как бы выразился Трипио, что этот прием Хан и Бен отрабатывали каждый раз, как только представлялась возможность, поэтому справиться с перехватившим было дыханием Бен сумел с поразительной быстротой.

Сконцентрировавшись на боли на пару секунд, Бен прикинул варианты и решил, что бить сразу в ответ – глупо. Вйен был здоровенным парнем, вкладывал в каждое свое движение максимум физической силы, а потому, решил Соло, его нужно измотать, спровоцировать потратить весь запал сейчас, чтобы, как только он начнет уставать, перейти в контрнаступление. От второго удара Соло увернулся, так же как от последующих трех сильных замахов.

_Двигайся так, будто танцуешь, будто ты – ветер._

А вот это уже были советы дяди Люка. С танцами у Бена не складывалось, хотя Лея не оставляла отчаянных попыток научить сына хотя бы стандартным _па_ на ¾. На помощь пришел Люк и боевые стили. Бену пришлось научиться двигаться плавно, когда того требовала ситуация, хотя легкостью и пластикой дяди он не обладал.  Похоже, что сейчас увороты, прогибы и скольжения по кругу – были единственной приемлемой тактикой.

Первый раунд Бен продержался. « _Протанцевал_ » - с угрюмым неудовольствием подумал он. Разойдясь каждый к своим людям, противники не имели возможности отдохнуть как следует, минуту не более. Тви’леки тем временем очертили новый круг – диаметром на целый метр меньше.

\- Тут уже не потанцуешь. – шепнул Бену Хан. – Помнишь золотое правило?

\- Глаза, горло, пах?

\- Пах – запрещенный прием. Колени.

\- Хорошо.

Второй раунд дался Соло труднее. Места для маневра было катастрофически мало. Приходилось блокировать тяжелые, смертоносные удары противника без возможности уклониться или отступить хотя бы на пару шагов назад. Бен пропустил с десяток ударов, один из которых пришелся в голову, и еще три по ребрам. Но и Соло успел разукрасить Вйену лицо – из носа мандалорца текла кровь, бровь была рассечена, а по оголенным плечам уже растекались кровоподтеки. Ударить по коленям у Бена так и не получилось, поэтому Вйен все еще твердо стоял на ногах.

\- Ты молодец, но остался последний круг, Бен, еще на метр меньше. – в голосе Хана беспокойство звучало на пару с плохо скрываемым восхищением.

Юноша молча кивнул, принимая из лап Чубакки миску с водой. Адреналин бурлил в крови, а Сила искрилась как закоротившая неоновая вывеска и просилась наружу, словно слишком долго просидевший на цепи зверь. Но выпускать этого зверя было нельзя, даже позволять Силе разливаться по конечностям и согревать раны своим теплом. Никакого исцеления, пока не закончен бой.

Прогнулся в спине, развел избитые плечи, сжал и разжал окровавленные кулаки – Бен смело шагнул в круг и принял боевую стойку.

Хан, как зачарованный наблюдал за своим юным сыном. Бен вкладывал в удары всего себя, двигался не медленно, но и не быстро, используя весь потенциал тела, размахивался, что есть мощи, обрушивая на мандалорца удары, способные выбить дух из кого угодно.

Бен практически не защищался, полностью перейдя в нападение. Чем больше ударов он пропускал, тем яростнее бил в ответ. Вйен, перешел в глухую оборону и, кажется, начал уставать. Бен сосредоточился на голове противника, и Тез поставил блок. Со стороны казалось, что Бен увлекся в попытке его пробить, и мандалорец решился на удар, он метил Соло в печень. Но Бен именно этого и добивался – с невероятной для его массивной фигуры легкостью, он увернулся, сделав широкий шаг в сторону и чуть не задев линию круга, выпрямился и со всей силы ударил Вйена по колену. Раздался неприятный хруст, потонувший в вопле мандалорца.

Упав на здоровое колено, Вйен поднял на Соло полный ненависти взгляд.

\- Коррелианская погань! – сплюнул Тез.

\- Не только, еще и алдераанская! – ухмыльнулся Бен.

Удар был сильным и пришелся мандалорцу в челюсть. Его слегка подбросило в воздух, а когда он грузной тушей повалился на землю, то оказался выбитым за пределы круга.

Победу одержал Бен Соло.

***

Час спустя Бен, морщась от боли, выбрался из импровизированной ванной – широкого каменного корыта, наполненного чуть теплой водой. Тви’леки добавили в воду какие-то травы, лечебные очевидно. Особого эффекта Бен не почувствовал, да и разлеживаться в воде он не стал бы ни за что. Смыв с тела пот и кровь, Соло обработал синяки и ссадины не самой лучшей бактой, облачился в чистую одежду, которую дал отец, и отправился прямиком к дому лидера Синдуллы.

Чам и Хан расположились у костра посреди просторного дворика. Совсем еще молоденькие тви’лечки, завидев Бена, подскочили на ноги и тут же принялись готовить для юноши место рядом с Ханом – постелили на землю плотную циновку, принеси воду, вино и фрукты.

\- Спасибо. – немного краснея от заинтересованных взглядов девушек, пробурчал Бен, усаживаясь на циновку.

\- Элая! Начинайте готовить пир, наши гости все собрались. – крикну кому-то Чам.

\- Старина, не надо никакого пира. – протянул Хан.

\- А мне кажется, нам нужно отпраздновать победу твоего сына. Он дрался как настоящий воин.

Вот теперь Бен, действительно, покраснел.

\- Как ребра? – отец нахмурился, видя, как юноша морщится при каждом движении.

\- Не сломаны, но я чувствую себя как старый и очень ржавый астромех. – попытался отшутиться Бен.

Хан ухмыльнулся и фыркнул:

\- Моя школа.

\- И, правда, твоя! – не без удивления в голосе согласился Бен. – Никогда бы не подумал, что буду участвовать в такой драке.

Соло-старший вдруг стал очень серьезен.

\- _Не_ _загадывай_ , парень. Когда я был в твоем возрасте, то только и делал, что дрался и мечтал вырваться с Кореллии, стать пилотом. Думал, буду себе летать, зарабатывать то тут, то там. Девушка рядом красивая, звезды в иллюминаторе, ну и так далее – прям как в рассказе каком-нибудь.

\- Звезды в иллюминаторе и красивую девушку ты в итоге получил. – хмыкнул Синдулла, откупоривая кувшин с вином.

\- О, да! За первые же пару часов знакомства Лея умудрилась меня унизить, обнять, поблагодарить, одарить улыбкой и полным отменного презрения взглядом. Да еще и про корабль мой высказывалась. И в штурмовиков из бластера палила на поражение.

\- Ну, как тут можно было не влюбиться? Действительно! – закатил глаза Бен, принимая бокал из рук старого тви’лека.

\- И правда – никак! – рассмеялся Хан. – Вот встретишь свою Ле..

\- … свою Лею – поймешь! – немного передразнивая тон отца, перебил его Бен и ворчливо добавил. – Вряд ли я влюблюсь в девушку, которая будет меня _презирать_ и _палить_ направо и налево _из бластера_.

\- О, нет! – хохотнул Соло-старший. – Зная тебя, ты влюбишься в девушку, которая будет палить из бластера не направо и налево, а _по_ _тебе_.

Вырвавшийся смешок стоил Бену резкой боли в боку и грудине, избитые костяшки горели огнем, ссадина на скуле ныла и чесалась.

\- Пап, ты связался с мамой? – спросил младший Соло. – Сказал ей, что все улажено?

\- Да. Сразу же. Обещал рассказать все через пару дней во всех подробностях. Для начала мы с Чуи подкинем тебя к Люку, а потом двинем на Чандриллу.

\- Кресло второго пилота – мое? Или… - с надеждой начал Бен.

\- Посмотрим. Я еще не простил вас с По за прошлогоднюю выходку.

Хан попытался состроить строгую гримасу, но у него не получилось. Чам Синдулла спросил:

\- А что они сделали?

\- Угнали мой корабль и полетели на Флорум. Лея тогда чуть не оторвала голову им и мне заодно.

\- Мы не угоняли «Сокола»! – возмутился Бен. – Мы его одолжили. Если помнишь, то мы как правильные оставили вам с мамой записку.

Синдулла громко расхохотался.

\- Прям как моя Гера!

\- Генерал Синдулла угоняла у вас корабль? – удивился Бен.

\- Чего она только не делала!

Некоторое время Хан и Чам обменивались историями, так или иначе связанными с кораблями, пилотами, угонами имперских шаттлов и прочими веселыми выходками, пока тви’лека не позвали куда-то в дом, и мужчины Соло остались сидеть у костра одни. На минуту повисло неловкое молчание. Каждый не решался заговорить о том, о чем на самом деле хотелось, и лихорадочно искал нейтральную тему.

\- Отправимся завтра утром. Нам бы еще дозаправиться, а то не хватит долететь до Чандриллы. – Хан решил, видимо, обсудить план предстоящего полета.

\- Значит, ты э… возвращаешься домой? – Бен вдруг страшно оробел, но не спросить не мог.

Хан несколько секунд вглядывался сыну в глаза, а потом очень серьезно произнес:

\- Как бы мы ни ругались, _я всегда буду любить твою маму_ , _Бен_. И я всегда возвращаюсь к ней. К тому же, когда речь касается сына – все разногласия как-то сами собой улетучиваются.

\- Или наоборот. - не удержался Бен, припоминая все их перешептывания и косые взгляды.

\- Или наоборот.

Соло-старший выдохнул и грустно опустил голову, а Бен вдруг заметил, как много в непослушной гриве отца седых волос. Нестерпимо хотелось сказать папе, как Бену плохо, когда он вот так пропадает, оставляя маму одну, но, кажется, и Хану особенно хорошо вдали от Леи не было. И при всем этом – жить по-другому чета Скайуокеров-Соло так и не научилась.

Но почему-то сегодня на сердце у Бена чуточку полегчало.

Вскоре к пиру у костра присоединились Чубакка, Синдулла, его помощники и местные старожилы. Мужчин Соло увлекли разговорами, и на короткий Рилотский вечер Бен позволил себе расслабиться, посмеяться вместе со всеми и уснуть, уткнувшись лбом в крепкое плечо отца.

Хан не сразу сообразил, что Бен спит, а когда понял – старясь не потревожить сына, сам устроился поудобнее, упираясь спиной о каменный забор, поросший мягки упругим мхом.

Воспоминания с головой накрыли старшего Соло. Он вспоминал сына, когда тот был совсем маленьким. Лея тогда сходила с ума – малыш не просто кричал по ночам как все детки, нет – он плакал так громко и надрывно, словно его раздирали кошмары. Люк бурчал, что это из-за _Силы_ , чем вгонял Лею в полнейшую истерику. Не помогало ничего вообще – ни советы хваленых медиков (дайте ему грудь, перед сном искупайте его с хвойным бальзамом, уберите из дома всех дроидов и т.д.), ни Люк с его медитацией, ни тем более Трипио со своими протокольными советами.

Исправить ситуация смог, как ни странно, Хан.

Бену едва минуло три месяца, когда однажды ночью, Хан практически криком отправил дерганную Лею спать и сам занялся ребенком.

_\- Лея, давай я. Иди и попробуй хотя бы подремать._

_\- Хан, тебе же с утра на заседание…_

_\- К ситхам заседание! Иди, мы с пацаном как-нибудь управимся._

Выдворив еле стоящую на ногах жену из детской, Хан запустил в волосы руку и задумчиво почесал затылок. Что делать с младенцами – он представлял себе смутно. По правде, он и на руки-то боялся брать своего малыша.

 _\- Ну, ладно, парень. –_ выдохнул Соло-старший, наклоняясь над колыбелью и бережно протягивая к сыну руки. _– Давай дадим маме поспать сегодня, лады? Бен, пожалуйста, перестань так орать._

Поглаживания по голове и ручкам не помогали, как и ласковые слова. « _Лея всегда берет его на руки_ – подумалось Хану – _может, просто взять его и походить с ним туда-сюда_ »?

Аккуратно, придерживаем голову, руку под попу – все, как делает Лея, вроде бы. Не помогло – Бен продолжал надрываться. Хан ходил по комнате уже больше подгоняемым собственным нервозом.

 _\- Твою ж мать, Бен!_ – чертыхнулся сквозь зубы Соло.

Малыш на секунду умолк и открыл глазки. Будто бы понял, что отец ругается.

« _Он же не должен так на меня смотреть_?» - обеспокоился Соло.

Личико сына снова начало сморщиваться, и вот уже, кажется, новый крик был готов вырваться наружу.

 _\- Ох, Бен, ну какого хатта! Дай матери поспать!_ – на сей раз Хан умышленно добавил голосу твердости и крупицу стальных ноток.

И, о чудо, мальчик лишь смешно хмыкнул, его темные глаза метались по лицу отца.

_\- Знаешь, повстречал я однажды одного тайдарианца. Они все ушлые гады, но этот был особенно ублюдочной скотиной. Умыкнул у меня из-под носа выгодную сделку с парнем, который работал на Пайков. Не, ну Джабба бы, конечно, не обрадовался, но шанс-то сорвать куш был. Чуи так хотел обновить арбалет, но не выгорело. Так вот, дело было на Нар-Шадаар. И лучше я не буду рассказывать, как меня туда занесло, но…_

Хан, признаться, не знал ни одной детской сказки, а потому не нашел лучшего решения, чем рассказать малышу реальную историю из своего лихого прошлого, все равно Бен нестерпимо мал и не запомнит, а Лея, смилуйся над Ханом Сила, никогда про эту сказку на ночь не узнает.

Самое удивительное, что это сработало. То ли история была интересная, то ли низкий голос и тепло широкой груди отца успокоили мальчика, то ли он просто сам по себе устал орать – Хан не знал, что помогло, но через полчаса Бен уснул. Боясь разбудить его, перекладывая в кроватку, Соло решил устроиться в широком кресле, и вскоре его тоже сморила дремота.

Утро следующего дня началось для Хана с плача малыша, но уже не надрывного крика, а скорее стандартного требования еды, смены пеленок и внимания. На заседание Хан не пошел, гори оно огнем, оставшись дома. Он возился с Беном весь день, давая Лее возможность отоспаться. Ее благодарности не было предела, и Хан наслаждался нежностью жены с каким-то особенным, упоительным удовольствием, пока убаюканный им сын сладко спал в своей колыбели.

И вот теперь этот малыш, что когда-то засыпал у него на груди, вымахал в здоровенного парня, на плечах которого почти что трещала по швам старая отцовская рубашка. Этот мальчик не далее как пару часов назад избил до полуобморочного состояния молодого мандалорца, а через пару дней ему предстояло начать путь джедая.

Но сейчас… сейчас он снова был малышом Беном, уснувшим практически у отца на руках. Не в силах побороть порыв, Хан наклонился и поцеловал сына в макушку. Бен что-то промямлил во сне, и Хан на секунду подумал, что, наверное, стоит разбудить его и отвести на «Сокол» или в предложенный Синдуллой дом, чтобы Бен лег на нормальную постель и позволил себе отдохнуть как следует после изматывающей драки. Но почему-то Хану так не хотелось рушить этот редкий момент единения с сыном, будто он чувствовал, что подобное не повторится уже никогда.

Бен проснулся с рассветом. Ему было непривычно тепло и как-то сладостно неудобно. Юноше потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять – его голова покоится на плече отца, который спит рядом, запрокинул голову и негромко похрапывая.

 _Совсем как в детстве –_ с улыбкой подумал Бен.

Он попытался повернуться и шумно выдохнул. Все тело ныло и болело, а в голову закралась мысль о целой ванне из бакты. Хан дернулся и проснулся. Щурясь со сна, улыбнулся сыну своей фирменной кривой Соло-ухмылкой.

\- Проснись и пой, солнышко. Или как там правильно это звучит?

\- Так и звучит. Мне так мама всегда говорила.

Оба Соло с одинаковым «ой» поднялись на ноги. Чубакка спал на соседней циновке, вытянувшись огромным пушистым поленом.

\- Чуи будишь ты. Я свое отхватил вчера. – губы Бена растянулись в улыбке.

\- Не жалеешь ты старика-отца, ой, не жалеешь!

Привычно увернувшись от пушистой лапы недовольного ранним пробуждением вуки, Хан увидел выходящего из своего дома Чама Синдуллу. Видимо вопли Чуи разбудили его. Поблагодарив тви’лека за помощь и гостеприимство, Бен, Хан и Чубакка отправились готовить «Сокол» в отлету.

Бен никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что прошел какую-то точку невозврата. Он всю жизнь знал, что рано или поздно отправится к дяде Люку. Тогда почему где-то на краешке сознания маячило красным « _С прошлой жизнью покончено_ ».

Списав все на юношеский максимализм и подростковую тягу к драме, о которых его уже несколько раз за последние два года раз проинформировал Трипио, Бен в последний раз окинул взглядом пейзаж Рилота и поднялся на борт старого отцовского корабля.


	7. Гордианский предел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Умная Лея, хитрый Хан.  
> Вечно позитивный Дэмерон.  
> Дядя Люк.  
> И падаван Соло.

[ _20 ПБЯ, Ханна-Сити, Чандрилла_ ]

Несмотря на успех их сумасшедшего плана по спасению доброго имени По и Бена, генерал Антиллес все же сумел надавить на своих друзей и должников в высших кругах военного руководства Альянса и добиться переопределения лучшего выпускника-пилота. Изначально По должен был отправиться прямиком под крыло Эммелин Холдо и проходить службу в пределах Внутреннего Кольца. Однако, через две недели после выпуска молодой пилот обнаружил себя на Руне, относительно недавно пере-открытом мире, полным океанов, зеленых равнин, драгоценных камней и спайса.

Внешнее Кольцо всегда было головной болью для Республики. Гравитационные колодцы, туманности полные ситх знает чего, неразвитые миры, примитивные расы и, конечно же, пираты, контрабандисты, беглые преступники и прочая погань. Ах, да, самое сладкое – масса планет под флагом павшей Империи.

Экспансия давалась трудно, требовала огромных финансовых вложений, а учитывая массу нерешенных проблем внутри Ядра, трудности в Среднем Кольце и напряженные отношения Альянса и Осколка из-за новой военной организации под названием Первый Орден, отправляли во Внешние рубежи служить самых нерадивых и провинившихся военных, а также тех, кто был неугоден кому-либо из правящей элиты Новой Республики.

Когда По получил назначение, сказать, что Лея была в ярости – значит ничего не сказать. В тот вечер в доме Соло трижды перегорали все лампочки, на террасе завяли едва распустившиеся коррелианские розы, а Хан, Чуи и По благоразумно отсиживались в гараже, пока сенатор Органа по голо-связи в голос ругалась с Мон Мотмой, Омасом, Антиллесом и еще парочкой сенаторов.

\- Рун. Гребанный **_Рун_**! Если его там не убьют – это будет чудо! Шара и Кес на том свете, небось, ругают меня всеми словами!

За ужином Хан щедро подливал жене виски, пока она кляла на чем свет стоял Веджа, весь клан Тез, законы, Сенат и снова Антиллеса.

\- Слушай, оно, может и к лучшему, а? – когда Лея немного успокоилась, Хан попробовал воззвать к ее разуму.

\- В смысле? – напряглась Органа.

\- Чем дальше от Чандриллы, тем меньше у Антиллеса шансов навредить По. – сказал Хан. – На Внешних рубежах свои законы, а парень уж сумеет за два-три года дослужиться до старшего лейтенанта или даже майора. Сменит Внешнее Кольцо на Среднее, а когда еще через пару лет доберется до форпостов Ядра, уже будет как минимум коммандером, а то и повыше. Тебя, вряд ли выпрут из Сената, меня и так все знают, да и Бен уже будет мастером джедаем, не меньше. Всего каких-то 8-10 лет, Лея, и там уже Веджу Дэмерона не тронуть.

Лея скептически нахмурилась, но спорить или ругаться не стала. Вместо это она вопросительно посмотрела на По.

\- Я согласен с Ханом. – выпалил Дэмерон. – Ну и гори оно огнем теплое местечко, я лучше получу реальный практический опыт…

\- Пресвятые Боги всех миров! – Лея закатила глаза. – Знал бы ты, о чем говоришь. Рун располагается внутри _Мантии ситха_ , проверенным путем до него считается _Коридор ветра смерти_ , а траектория, которую обнаружил Манго…

\- Ой, Лея! Для хорошего пилота, что Коридор ветра смерти, что дуга Кесселя – не проблема. У Дэмерона талант, пусть летает.

\- Ааааааргрх! Аааааар! Ррррррраууууррааа! Ар!

\- Вооот, верно Чуи говорит! Парень научится действовать по ситуации, а где как не во Внешнем Кольце этому учиться? Уж, прости, Лея, но точно не держась за юбку твоей розововолосой подружки где-нибудь на орбите Чандриллы или, Боже упаси, Хосниан-Прайм.

По был искренне благодарен Хану за поддержку и за высокую оценку его навыков. Лея еще полвечера продолжала рассказывать По об ужасах планеты Рун, безжалостных контрабандистах, Хаттах и их охотниках за головами, а также имперских экстремистах. Только вот никакого страха юный пилот почему-то не ощущал. Скорее наоборот – он сгорал от нетерпения наконец-то проявиться себя.

Была еще одна причина, по которой Дэмерон даже не пытался оспорить свое назначение, хотя оно и казалось странным на фоне всех остальных выпускников его курса. Все дело было в Бене. По чувствовал, что обязан брату за шанс сохранить погоны и возможность служить во флоте Новой Республики. А учитывая, чем Бену пришлось заплатить… По был согласен на все.

Покидая дом Соло, Дэмерон едва сдерживал эмоции, целуя в щеку Лею и обнимая Хана. Он так и не смог найти слов, чтобы выразить им благодарность за то, что однажды они приняли его в свою семью.

\- Никогда б не подумал, что Ведж такое говно! Но люди меняются. – приобняв жену, грустно произнес Хан.

Лея все еще следила глазами за стремительно удаляющимся спидером По. Вот и еще один сын покинул ее.

\- Если Антиллес думает, что это сойдет ему с рук, то _он_ _сильно_ _ошибается_. – с угрозой в голосе прошептала она.

Хан усмехнулся. Похоже, что ректор Академии обрел нового врага в лице беспощадной сенатора Органы.

Как и предполагал Хан, у Леи довольно быстро обзавелся козырь в рукаве. Смешно сказать, но генерал Антиллес прокололся на … той самой мандалорианке – Ларин Тез.

\- Да ладно! – присвистнул Хан, когда спустя всего три недели после отлета По, Лея рассказа мужу пикантные новости.

\- Ага. Молодое тело, миловидное личико, полная страданий история, которую ей никому, кроме Веджа, нельзя рассказывать, и внушительная сумма на счете папочки делают девочку лакомым кусочком. И этот идиот не удержался. Трипио сегодня получил запись, на которой весьма отчетливо видно, какое применение эта парочка с солидной разницей в возрасте нашла генеральскому креслу. И столу. И даже несчастному дивану в его кабинете не повезло.

Хан заливался до слез.

\- У нашего золотистого друга от увиденного не перегорели его двоичные мозги?

\- Почти. Видео получилось весьма… ммм… занятным. Бедному Трипио пришлось его воспроизвести до конца, он сначала попытался мне его пересказать, не хотел показывать, но не смог подобрать подходящих происходящему терминов.

На хохот Хана прибежал Чубакка. Вуки давненько не видел своего друга, свалившемся от смеха под стол. 

Отдельно позабавило Хана то, что Антиллесу хватило ума миловаться с девчонкой прям в кабинете ректора, наивно полагая, что после ссоры с Леей, он все еще контролирует камеры слежения и прослушивающие устройства.

Лея терпела неделю, пока на одном из приемов в Сенате ей не преставился шанс поговорить со своим бывшим другом. Сопровождавший Лею Хан не отходил от жены ни на шаг, желая насладится зрелищем из первого ряда.

Хана всегда восхищала и немного пугала способность Леи уничтожать людей словами. Вот и в этот раз, без оскорблений и прямых угроз, не повышая тона, Органа втоптала Антиллеса в грязь, дав ему понять, что ей не просто известно о близости отношений ректора Академии и его новой аспирантки, но и о том, что у Леи есть видео доказательства.

Ведж, прекрасно знающий, что такими вещами Лея никогда не шутит, тут же начал спрашивать о том, как дела идут у По Дэмерона и нравится ли Бену Соло в Храме джедаев.

\- О, нет, мой старый друг! – звонко рассмеялась сенатор Органа. – Мы не будем говорить о моих мальчиках.

\- Тогда о чем мы будем говорить?

У Веджа от нервов дергалась губа, Лея безмятежно улыбалось, а Хан изо всех сил боролся с желанием врезать генералу по морде, после чего обнять и расцеловать жену.

\- Мы будем говорить, Ведж, но не сегодня. – сладко протянула Лея. – Однажды я приду к тебе с просьбой. Я еще не знаю, с какой, но жизнь так не предсказуема! И ты, _по старой дружбе_ , поможешь мне всем, чем сможешь.

Вариантов у Антиллеса не было. Он рисковал не просто карьерой и репутацией, случись скандал – на него ополчится весь клан Тез.

Никто из них и предположить не мог, что всего через несколько лет именно авторитетная поддержка и финансовые связи Веджа Антиллеса помогут Лее Органе заложить основы _Сопротивления_.

***

_[22 ПБЯ, Гордианский предел, медицинская станция Новой республики в системе Явин]_

Дэмерону нравилась служба. Во-первых, он занимался любим делом – летал. Во-вторых, рядом с ним все время с момента выпуска служил его друг Тэм. В-третьих, на медицинской станции, поставки гуманитарной помощи с которой сопровождали пилоты Альянса, работала Мрина Вей, подруга и лучшая любовница из всех, которые когда-либо были у По.

А за последние 2 года любовниц у него было не мало.

После всего, что случилось перед самым выпуском из Академии, Дэмерон поклялся себе никогда больше не влюбляться и вступать в отношения с женщинами исключительно удовольствия ради. Надо отдать должное воспитанному в семье Хана и Леи юноше – со своими партнершами По всегда был предельно вежлив и честен. Он никогда ни одной из всех этих миловидных связисток, медсестричек, механиков и лейтенантов не обещал ничего кроме страсти на одну ночь, ни разу не дал повода заподозрить себя в чуть более глубокой симпатии.

Змеем-обольстителем он не был, на каждую встречную женщину гуманоидной расы не кидался, но природный шарм, кривая ухмылка в стиле Хана Соло и умение легко и непринужденно шутить обеспечивали ему теплую постель и полные жарких поцелуев ночи почти на каждом форпосте, где он служил.

А мест службы за 2 года Дэмерон сменил тоже не мало.

Как и предполагал Хан, служить долго на полном опасностей Руне По не пришлось. Зарекомендовав себя как отличный пилот, способный не только виртуозно летать, но еще и думать головой, Дэмерон всего через пару месяцев после начала службы был переведен на старую Повстанческую базу на родном для него Явине-4. Лея как раз протащила через Сенат проект по гуманитарной поддержке отдаленных колоний Гордианском пределе Внешнего Кольца, что обеспечило эскадрилью, в которой находился По, постоянной работой.

Они летали с планеты на планету, поставляли медикаменты, сопровождали тяжелые транспортники с техникой, обучали местное малоразвитое население пилотировать небольшие фрахтовики.

Но не все было так радужно. По не шутил, когда говорил, что хотел бы получить реальный опыт, боевой в том числе. На Руне ему каким-то чудом кровавых стычек удалось избежать, а вот весь Гордианский предел славился обилием пиратов и контрабандистов, имевших привычку нападать чуть не на каждый торговый или гуманитарный караван. Отбиваться от стрелявшей без предупреждения погани приходилось почти каждый вылет. Вот только, как оказалось, стрелять в реальный корабль с реальным экипажем на борту (пусть и преступниками) было неимоверно трудно.

После первого сбитого им корабля контрабандистов, которые напали на их конвой, Дэмерон долго не мог прийти в себя. Сослуживцы поздравляли его с боевым крещением, пожимали руки, одобрительно хлопали по плечу, а ему хотелось только убежать подальше ото всех и прочистить желудок как следует. Отчего-то все внутренности скрутило узлом, а на языке чувствовался неприятный железный привкус.

Именно тогда он и познакомился с Мриной. По заявился в медотсек в поисках антидепрессантов, ссылаясь на перегруз и бессонницу, а ушел оттуда зацелованным, перевозбужденным и с обещанием вечернего свидания.

Свидание в тот вечер прошло как по маслу, так легко По еще ни с кем не общался. Мрина оказалась не просто миловидной шатенкой в медицинской форме, но и крайне интересным собеседником. А их быстрый секс в подсобке вообще сделал По вечер. Прощаясь, она сказала ему:

_\- Жизнь коротка, лейтенант. А на фронте шансы на ее ускоренный конец – в разы больше. Если вы не готовы пачкать руки кровью, то лучше вам заниматься штабной работой. Составлять звездные карты, планировать операции. Когда видишь смерти лишь в виде столбцов диаграмм в очередном отчете аналитиков, то все не так страшно. Другое дело – своей рукой нажимать на курок. Главное, не забывать, ради чего берешь на душу такой грех._

Дэмерон замер, ошарашенно всматриваясь в тонкие черты своей новой любовницы. Он ведь не сказал ни слова о сбитом им корабле и вылетевших в открытых космос телах, одно из которых с неприятным звуком врезалось в лобовое стекло его звездолета.

Он не нашелся, что ответить, и она продолжила:

_\- Если завтра, вы проснетесь с осознанием того, что вы на своем месте, научитесь справляться со стрессом смерти. Как – никто не знает, никто вам универсального совета не даст, придется искать его самому. А если по утру вам захочется оказаться за тысячи парсеков отсюда, дома или в кантине на краю мира, то не медлите – пишите рапорт, пока служба не отняла у вас жизнь или, еще хуже, не свела вас с ума._

И, поцеловав его взасос, Мрина оставила По одного в темноте комнаты отдыха медотсека.

На следующее утро он отыскал ее глазами в общей столовой и подсел за ее столик. Так началась их дружба. Мрина в тот же день выдвинула условия на «секс без обязательств». Дэмерон немного с удивлением согласился, никак не ожидая от красивой женщины подобного здравомыслия. Однако очень быстро По понял, что Мрина была до смешного цинична, не признавала власть чувств, жила одним днем, а еще умела видеть людей насквозь и говорить неудобную правду даже тогда, когда это приносило боль.

Виделись друзья-любовники не часто – раз в пару недель, когда По возвращался на медицинскую станцию, чтобы получить распоряжение на новую гуманитарную миссию. После обязательного приветственного секса они рассказывали друг другу последние новости, обсуждали состояние дел в Галактике и никогда не заговаривали о будущем.

Вот и сейчас, спустя полтора года после знакомства, первое, что По сделал по прибытию на орбиту Явина-4 – отправился искать Мрину. Обнаружив ее в лаборатории, прилипшей к микроскопу, пилот еще издалека громко окликнул подругу.

\- Майор Вей. – улыбнулся По. – Я слышал, тебя включили в группу на Иего.

\- Лейтенант По-мать-его-Дэмерон, с возвращением! – Мрина вскинула голову и улыбнулась. – Ага, включили. За месяц моей команде нужно успеть подготовить для колонии противозачаточные имплантаты, универсальные мед-аптечки, а также стандартные Республиканские медицинские портативные центры первичной диагностики. Будем настраивать и обучать местное население.

\- А от них мы должны будем получить, как я понимаю, корень Риксы?

\- Именно. Только из него можно создать противоядие от Голубой тени.

\- Ну, тогда понятно, почему в конвое дюжина истребителей. – ухмыльнулся пилот, устраиваясь поудобнее в кресле. – С тобой на Иего полетит Тэм, кстати. Меня переводят.

Мрина пристально посмотрела пилоту в глаза и вдруг лучезарно улыбнулась.

\- Я ж говорила, а ты не верил. И на какой форпост?

Дэмерон немного помедлил с ответом. Запустив пальцы в свои кудри и небрежно проводя рукой по волосам, он самым будничным тоном обронил:

\- Анобис.

Вей повернулась к нему всем корпусом, улыбка на ее губах мигом угасла.

\- Но, По, там ведь до сих пор идет гражданская война.

\- Именно. Сейчас большая часть планеты поддерживает идею о присоединении к Новой Республике, а Осколку, сама знаешь, Конкорданс не позволяет в открытую поддерживать проимперских Анобианцев, так что…

Мрина нахмурилась.

\- Ясно, летишь пускать имперцам кровь и устанавливать мир во всем мире.

Дэмерон фыркнул.

\- Переговорами занялась Лея Органа, а на орбиту планету уже прибыл генерал Соло, так что к моему появлению весь конфликт может вполне быть улажен…

\- Или нет!

\- Эй, ты что, волноваться вздумала?

Мрина отодвинула микроскоп и скрестила на груди руки.

\- Одно дело – пираты и контрабандисты. Талантливое, но плохо организованное отребье. И совсем другая песня – имперские штурмовики и офицеры. Это не просто любители пострелять. Там и подготовка, и планирование, и мотивация – все на совершенно ином уровне!

\- Мрин, Конкорданс…

\- Ой, да к сарлаку твой Конкорданс! Думаешь, этот новомодный Первый Орден так и будет заниматься колонизацией пригодных для горнодобывающей промышленности планет?

\- Анобис находится же в Среднем Кольце, упрямая ты банта! Что Осколок, что этот их новый Орден – они дальше Внешних рубежей носа не суют.

Вей поджала губы, но спорить дальше не стала. Покинув лабораторию, Мрина и Дэмерон по привычке уединились в подсобке, после чего довольные и немного помятые присоединились к сослуживцам в общей столовой.

\- Готовься, Кудряшка, после завтра вылетаем на Кашибу. – Тэм протянул Дэмерону голопад, на экране которого светился свеженький приказ о назначении на миссию.

По быстро пробежался по тексту глазами и передал голопад подруге.

\- Красавица, и твое имя в списке тоже есть. Не смогла удержаться?

Вей пожала плечами.

\- Местные просто обворожительны. Хоть они и плохо цивилизованы, сейчас в Галактике мало кто занимается фермерством без применения дроидов и прочих благ прогресса. Так что… да, я тоже лечу.

\- А еще кашибаанцы непревзойденные ткачи! Когда мы были на Кашибе последний раз, я приобрел себе прекрасного качества шелковую рубашку. – пробасил Тэм.

Дэмерон чуть супом не подавился.

\- И это говорит тот, кто большую часть времени ходит полуголым. – откашлявшись, выдавил из себя По.

Тэм гортанно рассмеялся. Бусы и амулеты на его могучей оголенной груди побрякивали с каждым смешком.

\- Не слушай его, дорогой, ты прекрасен! – Мрина с плохо скрываемым удовольствием окинула мускулистый стан тогрута.

Белые узоры на его груди и спине резко контрастировали с глубоким красно-коричневым цветом кожи, подчеркивая каждую мышцу. Тэма легко можно было назвать красавчиком, а недостатка в поклонницах и поклонниках тогрут никогда не испытывал. Правда с Мриной его, в отличии от По, связывали исключительно платонические отношения.

Рассиживаться долго за приятными разговорами в армии было не принято, а потому трое друзей вскоре вернулись к своим обязанностям. Два дня на станции пролетели со сверхсветовой скоростью, и вот уже Дэмерон обнаружил себя за штурвалом любимого истребителя на подлете к отдаленной от Явина-4 Кашибе.

На всем пути им не встретился ни один пиратский корабль, и Тэм весело пошутил, что миссия обещает быть скучной. И само собой, Вселенная такой самонадеянности не прощает.

\- Это еще что за черт?

Обеспокоенный голос Мрины Вей, доносящийся из комлинка По, вторил его собственному нервному шепоту.

\- Великие духи Земли и Леса! Это что – звёздный разрушитель на орбите?! – во всегда томном и спокойном басе Тэма явственно слышалось беспокойство.

На приборной панели корабля По замигало предупреждение о входящей трансляции. Пилот уверенно нажал кнопку, на экран высветилась голограмма молодого мужчины в похожей на имперскую форму. Судя по погонам, капитан, не иначе.

\- Приветствую. Капитан Ру Гардалиен, Первый Орден. Шатл класса X-винг, информируем вас о том, что вы приблизились к планете Кашиба, которая находится под покровительством Первого Ордена. Без санкций командования Ордена вход в атмосферу Кашибы строго запрещен всем судам. Прошу вас передать код доступа, если он у вас имеется, и сообщить цель вашего полета.

Дэмерон лихорадочно соображал, что ему делать. Первое, огонь по ним не открыли, а это уже хорошо. Второе, просить повисеть на паузе, пока он пытается вызвать командование – глупо. Третье, просто так развернуться и улететь из под носа _проимперской_ _организации_ у них вряд ли получится. Вывод – придется поиграть в дипломатию, мир, дружбу и соблюдение режима «без огня».

\- Принято, капитан Гардалиен. Старший лейтенант По Дэмерон, Новая Республика. Цель полета – гуманитарная помощь обитателям Кашибы, направляемая согласно договору между Сенатом Новой Республики и старейшинами Кашибаанцев в рамках программы поддержки малоразвитых регионов Галактики, общегалактический регистрационный номер 575-3-ГП-8-198-22. Но нашим данным, планета имеет статус независимой системы. Просим разрешить продолжить следование заданным курсом.

\- Ваш запрос обрабатывается. Ожидайте нашего решения, лейтенант. Двигайтесь с заданной скоростью.

Как только трансляция прекратилась, по комлинку пронеслось:

\- Лейтенант, они глушат наши сигналы, мне не удается связаться со станцией! – голос капитана транспортного судна дрожал от паники.

\- Попытаемся развернуться и улететь – нас тут же собьют. – проговорил Тэм. – Датчики улавливают активность у одного из их ангаров. TIE-файтеры, не иначе.

\- Спокойно, народ, не дергаемся! – По старался придать твердости собственному голосу.

Перспектива перестрелки не радовала совсем, ведь если по ним откроют огонь, то придется бросать транспортник и пытаться истребителям уносить ноги, чтобы рассказать на станции об агрессии по стороны Первого Ордена, в чем это детище павшей Империи пока еще замечено не было.

Сердце гулко стучало в грудной клетке, а секунды казались вечностью. Наконец-то, капитан Гардалиен снова вышел на связь.

\- Указанный ваши регистрационный номер в общегалактической базе присутствует. Разрешение на посадку даем, лейтенант Дэмерон. Двигайтесь заданным курсом, на поверхности вас будут ожидать представители Первого Ордена, которые введут вас в курс дела о нынешнем статусе Кашибы.

\- Принято. Продолжаем двигаться заданным курсом.

На языке так и вертелась любимая фраза Хана про нехорошее предчувствие.

***

_[22 ПБЯ, Храм нового Ордена Джедаев]_

Падаваны сладостно растянулись на траве. Выходных дней, как таковых, в Ордене Джедаев не было, а потому абсолютно свободный от каких-либо тренировок вечер был просто подарком судьбы.

Двое ребят, которым хватало наглости называть себя друзьями Бена, приветственно замахали руками, завидев здоровяка Соло. Бен послал им короткую улыбку и, подняв руку, растопырил пальцы, как бы говоря «пять минут и приду».

\- Ты редко устраиваешь нам такой отдых. В чем дело?

Соло подошел к Люку, который безмятежно медитировал на самом краю поляны. Магистр джедай ответил не сразу.

\- Что ты чувствуешь, Бен? – Люк наконец-то обратил на хмурого племянника внимание.

\- В смысле? – ощетинился юноша, заправляя за ухо падаванскую косичку.

\- В прямом. – Люк открыл глаза и обернулся к Бену. – Я спросил, _что ты чувствуешь_?

Соло помялся несколько мгновений, после которых все же опустился на траву рядом с дядей.

\- Я… мне кажется, что в Силе… эмм, как бы это точнее сказать? Небольшое возмущение.

Скайуокер удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

\- О, да.

\- В чем дело? Что-то случилось? – повторил свой вопрос Бен.

Магистр джедай медленно выдохнул, прежде чем заговорить снова.

\- Что мы знаем о балансе Силы, Бен? После того, что сделал мой отец, из Галактики практически исчезли джедаи и ситхи. И прежде чем ты начнешь со мной спорить, сразу скажу, я не рассматриваю наличие чувствительных адептов. И эвоку ясно, что таких сотни, но ни я, ни ты, ни даже Империя, не обладаем достаточными ресурсами, чтобы разыскать и обучить всех.

\- Но кое-кого ты все же разыскал.

\- Именно. И хотя далеко не всех твоих товарищей можно назвать Светлыми адептами, я опасаюсь, как бы мои действия не возымели, так сказать, противодействия.

\- Боишься, что где-то там в тени прячется новый ситх? Или какой другой могущественный адепт Темной стороны Силы?

Дядя устремил на племянника обжигающий взгляд своих кристально голубых, словно озера Набу, глаз.

\- А _ты_ как думаешь?

Бен слегка передернуло. Неужели дядя узнал о _голосе_? Старательно подбирая слова и стараясь отвести взгляд, Бен пробубнил:

\- Возможно. Где-нибудь далеко, в неизведанных регионах или дальше.

Люк устало улыбнулся и кивнул.

\- Или где-нибудь в пределах Внешнего Кольца. Там ведь еще десятки планет, хранящие верность Империи.

Бен нервно сглотнул. Не далее, как вчера, в одном из очередных кошмаров о красно-черном зале и алых клинках, Соло явственно услышал, как голос нашептывал одно и тоже: _Майгито_. К слову, одна из планет Внешних рубежей.

Молчание затянулось. Бен лихорадочно соображал, что еще сказать дяде или не нужно более ничего говорить вовсе.

\- Прости, что расстроил, племянник. Мне не следуют перекладывать на тебя свои страхи и сомнения. – Люк устало потер переносицу. – Давай лучше о приятном. Лея прислала сообщение.

\- И как у них дела?

Бен еще никогда не был настолько благодарен Скайуокеру за смену темы разговора. Люк хмыкнул.

\- Как обычно. Лея в очередной раз устроила в Сенате шоу, Хан чуть не остался без глаза на Канто-Брайт, хорошо, что Чуи удалось все уладить. Трипио требуются новые детали, Лея затеяла в доме ремонт, столицу, как ты знаешь, переносят на Денон.

Бен рассмеялся. Действительно, ничего не меняется.

\- Хана посылают на Анобис, он вроде уже должен быть там, Лея ведет переговоры о включении планеты в состав Альянса.

\- А что по этому поводу думает Империя?

\- Формально, у них связаны руки.

\- Политика. – презрительно фыркнул Бен и чуть более веселым тоном продолжил. – Значит, сейчас родители вместе работают над одним проектом, если так можно выразиться? Ха, прям как в старые добрые времена.

Люк грустно улыбнулся в бороду.

\- Да, как в старые добрые… - протянул джедай. – Кстати, туда же переводят и Дэмерона.

Бен тут же оживился, услышав имя названного брата.

\- И как По?

\- Лея сообщает, что превосходно. Летает, кадрит девчонок, отрастил волосы, что совершенно не по уставу, но ему плевать.

Бен хохотал в голос, представив себе По, залихватски накручивающего на указательный палец завиток кудрей и подмигивающего очередной симпатичной связистке.

\- Герой-любовник в оранжевом комбинезоне. Ой, не могу! – от смеха у Соло на глаза навернулись слезы.

 - К сожалению, не все могут сдерживать _эти_ порывы.

\- Сказал магистр джедай. – хмыкнул Бен.

Люк ухмыльнулся.

\- Могу, конечно, начать читать нравоучения, но… не стоит?

\- О, нет! Пожалуйста, дядя, только не это! – пародируя степенный голос Люка, которым Скайуокер обычно вещал падаванам об опасности привязанностей и соблазнах Темной стороны, Бен картинно сдвинул брови.

Дядя и племянник синхронно расхохотались.

Взгляд смеющего Люка скользнул по крутившемуся у водонаборной станции Р2, по распластавшимся на лужайке ученикам, по приятному пейзажу вокруг.

Все было хорошо. Все было _слишком_ хорошо. Так не бывает, только не Скайуокерами.

Заставив себя отогнать внезапно нахлынувшие на него мрачные мысли, Люк кивнул в сторону падаванов и сказал Бену:

\- Иди к друзьям, отдохни вместе со всеми.

Соло закатил глаза и неуклюже поднялся, растирая затекшие ноги.

\- Будь с ними помягче, Бен. – сказал Люк. – Среди них есть те, кто однажды может последовать за тобой куда угодно: к победе, воинской славе, или даже в самый кромешный ад.

Взгляд Бена уперся в нескольких ребят на лужайке.

\- _Знаю_ , дядя. – отчего-то обреченно выдохнул Соло, кивнул Скайоукеру и зашагал к будущим рыцарям Рен.


	8. Колечко из ксонолита.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Старый друг.  
> Новый враг.  
> Трудные решения.  
> И талисман на удачу.

_[22 ПБЯ, Гордианский предел, Кашиба]_

Первое, что бросилось Дэмерону в глаза – активно строящийся высокий забор из дюростали, которым обносили поселение кашибаанцев. Взлетно-посадочная полоса и припаркованные TIE-файтеры, командирский Ипсилон, два AT-AT, укрепленный КПП, несколько вышек наблюдения, три ряда солнечных батарей и пара радиовышек. И все такое откровенно _имперское_.

По крепче ухватился за штурвал, мысленно проверяя заряд своего бластера, пока аккуратно опускал свой корабль рядом с одним из файтеров.

« _Организация, занимающаяся исключительно колонизаторскими миссиями. Со звездным разрушителем на орбите, да с полным пакетом боевых игрушек Империи. Ага, конечно_. _Черт, похоже Мрина была права на счет этого нового Ордена._ » - мрачно подумал По. – « _Надо будет рассказать обо всем Лее_ , _мало ли…_ ».

Он первым покинул свой истребитель. Следом за ним, приземлился Тэм. Наконец-то, опустился транспортник, и по трапу спустилась Мрина со своим помощником из медслужбы и несколькими младшими офицерами.

На встречу республиканцам, чеканя шаг, выдвинулись представители Первого Ордена – два офицера и дюжина штурмовиков сопровождения. С губ Вей шепотом сорвалось непонятное слово, что-то вроде « _рмиж_ », но переспросить у Дэмерона не было возможности, так же, как и оглянуться и увидеть побледневшую подругу.

\- Старший лейтенант По Дэмерон, военно-воздушные силы Новой Республики.

По приветствовал подошедших имперцев первым. Мрина, сделав шаг вперед, встала слева от Дэмерона, плечом к плечу с пилотом. Вообще-то говорить должна была она, а не Дэмерон – Мрина была старше по званию, и по документом именно Вей руководила данной миссией, а По был лишь старшим группы сопровождения.

-  Майор Мрина Вей, медицинский корпус Новой Республики.

Старший офицер Первого Ордена, высокий молодой мужчина немногим старше самого По, слегка склонил голову в приветствии. Бледная кожа странным образом контрастировала с яркими рыжими волосами, разделенными идеальным пробором. Колкий взгляд зелено-серых глаз быстро пробежался по лицу По и остановился на Мрине.

\- Майор Армитаж Хакс, Первый Орден. – ровным голосом проговорил рыжеволосый офицер, после чего деловито улыбнулся, однако от этой улыбки у Дэмерона по всему телу побежали мурашки. – Господа и дамы, прошу вас сдать дежурному офицеру оружие и проследовать в поселение. Нам необходимо обсудить детали вашего пребывания на территории Первого Ордена. Надеюсь, вас не смущает вооруженный конвой. Ничего не бойтесь – Первый Орден миролюбивая организация, рядом с нами вашей жизни ничего не угрожает.

Дэмерон нехотя отдал бластер круглощекому младшему лейтенанту, что до этой минуты маячил за спиной Хакса. В отличие от своего старшего сослуживца, имперский лейтенант явно нервничал, избегал смотреть республиканцам в глаза, над пухлой верхней губой юноши выступили капельки пота.

\- М-мы обеспечим надежное хранение вашего снаряжение на все время вашего пребывания в поселении.

На краткую секунду Дэмерону стало искренне жаль парня.

« _Как будто это он стоит безоружный перед возможным врагом!_ » - ухмыльнулся про себя По.

Армитаж Хакс в это время сделал приглашающий жест затянутой в перчатку ладонью. По снова переключил на рыжего мужчину свое внимание. Хакс переводил выжидающий взгляд с пилота на Вей и обратно. По скосил глаза на Мрину, но та смотрела лишь на прямо перед собой. Спустя долгие несколько мгновений, она первая сделала шаг по направлению к обнесенной стеной деревне местных жителей, По поспешил за ней.

Хакс, занявший место слева от Вей, шел рядом с ними, нога в ногу.

В полнейшем молчании они добрались до деревни кашибаанцев, где пушистые местные жители, похожие то ли на зайцев, то ли на лемуров, поприветствовав очередных людей с небес, отвели всю компанию к хижине старейшин. Перед хижиной был раскинут походный имперский шатер, внутри уже был накрыт стол, по углам стояли вооруженные штурмовики.

У Дэмерона промелькнула непрошенная мысль про яд, но проявлять откровенное неуважение и отказываться от официального обеда было глупо. Пообещав себе вколоть универсальный антидот, как только они выберутся с планеты, По принялся за еду. Обед был по-военному скромный, но на порядок лучше того, чем обычно удавалось перекусить в малоразвитых мирах Гордианского предела.

Майор Хакс, отпив из стакана с минеральной водой, деловито принялся зачитывать условия вхождения планеты Кашиба под покровительство Первого Ордена. Показал на голопаде электронный документ, посетовал на статус «ожидает занесения в базу» и медлительность общегалактических судов.

« _Зубы заговаривает_ » – подумалось По. – « _Наверняка уже во всю просканировали наши корабли и установили на корпуса жучки_ ».

Тем временем Хакс плавно перевел разговор к шелковым плантациям и лечебным травам, в огромных количествах произрастающих на Кашибе.

\- … я читал статью о возможности применении шелковой нити с этой планеты в изготовлении синтеплоти. Но разве это не увеличивает стоимость материала? Да и стоит ли связываться с органической составляющей?

Холодные глаза Хакса в лишенной солнечного света палатке казались словно вылитыми из стали. Его блестящий взгляд не отрывался от Мрины.

Вей, наконец-то, перестала рассматривать стол, промокнула губы салфеткой и посмотрела прямо на имперца.

\- Увеличивает. А также обеспечивает продолжительность применения, уменьшает возможность возникновения аллергической реакции. Если бы вы, майор, читали статью внимательнее, то вопросов бы у вас не возникло.

Хакс сдержанно хмыкнул, проводя длинным тонким пальцем по нижней губе.

\- Что ж, майор Вей, я не могу препятствовать вам в исполнении вашей миссии. Но и разрешить вам хозяйничать на территории подконтрольного мне поселения я также не могу. Что же _нам_ делать?

Дэмерон уловил призрачную угрозу, исходившую от сидевшего напротив него человека. По заметил, как всегда яркие голубые глаза подруги потемнели до почти синих. Плохой признак, По знал не понаслышке, что в гневе Мрина могла наговорить лишнего и натворить дел.

\- Майор Вей, разрешите внести предложение? – быстро проговорил По.

Хакс и Мрина синхронно обернулись к По и посмотрели на него так, будто только что вспомнили о его существовании.

\- Разрешаю, лейтенант.

По прочистил горло и, тщательно подбирая слова, сказал:

\- Мы могли бы загрузить собранный для нас кашибаанцами шелк, как и положено по договору. Затем передать им подготовленную нашими инженерами агротехнику и произвести оплату, составить рапорт и вернуться на базу. Если из-за изменения статуса планеты договор с Кашибой будет расторгнут, не лучше ли оставить это дело юристам?

Армитаж снисходительно скривил губы, теперь уже внимательно разглядывая пилота Республики. По старался не смотреть на рыжего офицера, только на Мрину.

\- Майор Хакс, я согласна с моим лейтенантом. Мы не может вернуться на базу с пустыми руками, ведь у нас приказ и договор. Вы не имеете права нас задерживать, а мы не могли бы увести с планеты и травинки, если бы показанный вами документ о статусе Кашибы имел бы номер. – Мрина сухо улыбнулась. – Поэтому предлагаю нам с вами подписать совместный рапорт, который каждый из нас предоставит своему командованию, мы заберем положенный нам материал под вашим чутким надзором и более не будем вам мешать.

Хакс кивнул и поднялся из-за стола. Остальные поднялись следом за ним.

\- Тогда не будем медлить, коллеги. – сказал он. – Майор Вей, даю вашим людям два часа. К каждому из вас будет приставлен штурмовик для оказания помощи. Приступим.

Дэмерону не хотелось ни шаг отходить от подруги, но пришлось. Первый Орден любезно предоставил им погрузочные платформы, а расторопные штурмовики, действительно, помогали затаскивать тяжелые ящики с катушками шелка.

По как раз разбирал очередную партию, когда заметил, как Хакс подошел к Мрине, протянул ей голопад и стилус – видимо, они уже подписывали рапорт. Дэмерон не мог слышать, о чем они говорят, и говорят ли вообще, но отчего-то у него возникло ощущение, что эти двое знакомы значительно дольше, чем три часа.

Мысль, безусловно, безумная, но…

В действительности, По не знал о прошлом Мрины абсолютно ничего. Ни с какой она планеты, ни кем были ее родители, и есть ли у нее семья вообще. Они никогда не говорили не только о грядущем, но и о былом. А что, если?..

« _Да нет! Не может же Мрин быть бывшей имперкой!_ » - По попытался убедить сам себя.

Решив выспросить все у подруги позже, По вернулся к своему занятию. Желание поскорее покинуть Кашибу жгло пилота каленым железом.

Тем временем Вей, приняв из рук Хакса голопад и прочитав текст идеально составленного рапорта, стягивала с рук перчатки. Держать стилус, ручку или карандаш она предпочитала голыми пальцами – это была привычка, от которой она не могла избавиться и которая жутко ей мешала, ведь медицинским работникам приходилось носить перчатки чуть ли не постоянно.

\- Не знал, что в армии Новой Республики разрешается носить украшения. – тихо, так, чтобы разговор никто более не услышал, даже стоящие в паре метров позади них штурмовики, произнес Хакс.

Взгляд молодого мужчины был приковал к колечку, которое Мрина носила на безымянном пальце правой руки. Девушка провела большим пальцем по тонкому ободку и так же тихо ответила:

\- Украшения – не разрешается. Но носить талисманы нам никто не запрещал. Особенно, если это подарок на удачу от старого друга.

\- Ваш друг верил в удачу?

\- Нет, когда мы были детьми, в удачу верила я. – Мрина наконец оторвала взгляд от редчайшего ксонолитового сплава и напоролась на внимательные (серо-зеленые в свете яркого солнца) глаза Армитажа.

Помолчав немного, она добавила:

\- Раньше моей веры хватало на двоих.

Хакс моргнул, и его напряженно сведенные плечи коснулась легкая судорога.

\- Раньше? А что же случилось с вами и вашим другом потом?

\- Самое страшное. Мы выросли.

Отвернувшись от своего собеседника, Вей покрепче сжала стилус и подписала документ. Перекопировала его на свой голопад и вернула устройство владельцу.

\- Первый Орден мог бы предоставить вам все необходимые ресурсы для ваших исследований, майор Вей. – скороговоркой произнес Армитаж.

Мрина замерла. Дыхание на секунду сбилось, сердце болезненно сжалось.

\- Предлагаете мне остаться на Кашибе, майор Хакс?

 - Да! – ответил Армитаж и почти неслышно, будто против собственной воли, одними губами прошептал. – _Пожалуйста_.

На секунду Мрина подумала, что уйти еще раз у нее не хватит сил. Прошлое, будто воплощенное в этом молодом мужчине, наконец-то настигло ее. Ворох давно погребенных чувств, сомнений и страхов взбудоражил Вей, к щекам прикипел жар то ли стыда, то ли ужаса, а губы сами собой тронула грустная улыбка.

\- Нет, _Армитаж_. – выдохнула она.

Хакс на секунду прикрыл глаза и едва заметно кивнул.

Мрину окликнул По, погрузка была окончена, пора было улетать. Не глядя на Хакса, Мрина быстро проговорила:

\- Передай Рае, что я ни о чем жалею.

\- Передам.

Майор Первого Ордена проводил республиканцев до самой посадочной платформы. Вежливо попрощался с ними и не сходил с места, пока их корабли не покинули атмосферу планеты. Как только это произошло – на комлинке замигало сообщение от капитана со звездного разрушителя. Армитаж обратился к подошедшему младшему лейтенанту:

\- Подготовьте командный Ипсилон. Мы с генералом Пирсом возвращаемся на орбиту планеты.

Держа спину максимально прямой, майор, сделав глубокий вдох, направился к КПП. Войдя внутрь укрепленной дюросталивой будки, Армитаж тут же поморщился, до того ему были противны грязные ругательства и проклятья, изрыгаемые на него сидящим на жестком стуле человеком средних лет. Руки и ноги усатого мужчины были схвачены магнитными обручами, двое штурмовиков держали его на прицеле.

\- Вам следует вымыть рот с мылом, генерал Пирс. – скривился Хакс.

\- Предатель! – голосил мужчина. – Рыжий упырь! Да что ты себе позволяешь?! Думаешь, что раз Рае дает тете сосать сиську, то тебе все можно? Малолетний ублюдок, который…

\- Адмирал Слоун требует вашего присутствия на разрушителе. Совет желает знать, почему вы чуть было не скомпрометировали весь Первый Орден и не спровоцировали конфликт с Новой Республикой.

Генерал побледнел.

\- Ах ты, мудила! Под трибунал меня подвести решил… убью, сука! Я тебя, сосунка, голыми руками…

Слушать ругательства и угрозы дальше у Армитажа не было ни малейшего желания. Велел штурмовикам конвоировать генерала на шатл, отдал по комлинку несколько приказов офицерам в поселении и покинул КПП.

Перед тем, как подняться на борт командирского корабля, Хакс обратился к своему помощнику:

\- Лейтенант, продолжайте обустройство лагеря. Все запасы шелка – на склады, местных – чипировать, но проявите аккуратность – восстание этих пушистых зайчиков нам ни в чему.

Одернув полы мундира, Армитаж еще раз окинул взглядом взятую под контроль местность. Да, они наведут здесь порядок, смогут по достоинству применить добываемые здесь ресурсы, не в пример недальновидным воякам Республики.

« _Раньше моей веры хватало на двоих_ » – глупые, сентиментальные слова. К чему все эти лишние эмоции, когда важно лишь знание и дисциплина?

Последнее, о чем думал Хакс, покидая поверхность Кашибы, было колечко из ксонолитового сплава.

***

_[22 ПБЯ, Пинуранская шпора, Гордианский предел]_

\- Надо же, они все-таки дали нам улететь! А я уж думал – все – крышка.

Даже не видя тогрута, По знал, что друг улыбается. Однако самому Дэмерону все еще было не по себе. На трапе транспортника Мрина на пару секунд задержала пилота, шепнув ему:

\- Я скопировала рапорт тебе. Покажешь его командиру.

А потом она потрепала его по плечу, будто похвалив своего лейтенанта за проделанную работу. Мрина _никогда_ так не делала. Она скорее бы обняла его или поцеловала. Что-то было явно не так, и Дэмерону не терпелось добраться, наконец, до Явина-4 и устроить Вей допрос с пристрастием.

Но до станции нужно было еще долететь. _Пинуранская шпора_ – был не самым легким маршрутом, но единственным известным, по которому можно было добраться от Явина-4 до Кашибы и обратно. Пройти его за раз было попросту невозможно. Из-за гравитационных аномалий кораблям приходилось лететь в ручном режиме сначала в районе Кли’аара, а потом и у Ладарры.

Вроде бы ничего сложного, и времени между прыжками будет немного. Но этот странный взгляд майора Первого Ордена, Хакса, беспокоил По. Поначалу Дэмерон был чуть ли не уверен, что их собьют из пушек разрушителя, как только они вышли на орбиту. Но краткая эйфория оттого, что огонь из всех орудий по ним не открыли, быстро прошла.

\- Не расслабляйся, друг. – По назидательно обратился к Тэму. - Как-то слишком легко нас отпустили эти имперские _исследователи_.

Дэмерон умышленно выделил слово «исследователи», хотя подсознательно на языке отчего-то вертелось «завоеватели». Он не мог дать рационального объяснения, почему ему казалось, что только что он столкнулся со своим врагом. Это явно была дурная мысль, наваждение, продиктованное запредельным стрессом и подспудным страхом настоящего военного конфликта.

Мрина упорно ничего не комментировала. Капитан транспортника несколько раз выходил на связь, сверяя координаты прыжка, Вей лишь сухо отдала команду прыгать по готовности и велела Тэму начинать обратный отсчет.

« _Мрина знает этого рыжего. Узнала сразу же, как мы высадились_ ». – мозг По лихорадочно соображал, будто нарочно не желая переключаться на другие темы для размышлений. – « _Она прошептала его имя, не иначе. Рмиж – это то, что я разобрал. Вполне себе похоже на Армитаж, если это имя пробубнить себе под нос. И он ее узнал. Иначе с чего бы ему так пожирать ее глазами? Там не было и капли мужского интереса, с каким обычно на Мрину смотрят парни. Нет, там было что-то другое. Он так пристально ее рассматривал, будто ждал от нее чего-то. Чего? Что они вместе начнут предаваться воспоминаниям… детства? Юности?_ »

По комлинку Тэм громко отсчитывал время до прыжка в гиперпространство. Дэмерон заставил себя обратить внимание на приборную панель и схватиться на рычаг гиперпривода.

« _Господи, бред какой. Я сам себя накручиваю!_ » - решительно подумал По и потянул рычаг.

Пилота привычно вдавило в кресло, а за стеклом кабины все слилось в сине-белый водоворот. Связаться с базой у них до сих пор так и не получилось, отчего у По опять мелькнула параноидная мысль о жучках и глушилках на борту их кораблей.

Когда они завершили прыжок, и радары обновили карты на Кли’аар, населённый расой достаточно агрессивных четырехруких существ, По на всякий случай схватился за кнопку пушки. Но отстреливаться ни от кого им не пришлось, хоть и настроенный благосклонно к Империи Кли’аар был для республиканских кораблей территорией не безопасной.

\- Смотри-ка, Империя не встречает нас тут фейерверками и залпами. Может и, правда, этот их Орден ведет только миссии на разработку малонаселенных планет? – обрадованно пробасил Тэм. – Жаль, конечно, терять Кашибу. Но у Альянса на все миры просто ресурсов не хватает. Поберегу свою шелковую рубашку, это теперь, считай, редкая вещь.

По ужасно захотелось оттаскать Тэма за монтралы. Ну кто его за язык тянет? Так ведь и беду накликать можно.

\- Готовы к прыжку? – спросила плотов истребителей Мрина.

\- Готовы, майор! – весело отозвался Тэм. – Осталось проскочить Ладарру – и мы дома. Предлагаю, как долетим, посидеть подольше в комнате отдыха. Думается мне, мы заслужили.

\- Конечно, дорогой. Обязательно посидим.

По передернуло, а на душе стало особенно тревожно. В голосе Мрины прозвучала какая-то фатальная безысходность. Спросить, в чем дело, по общему каналу связи было нельзя, а другие частоты попросту не работали.

В гиперпространстве опять вырубилась связь, а потому несколько часов По провел в абсолютной тишине, терзаемый сомнениями, прокручивавший в голове снова и снова события сегодняшнего дня.

Приборная панель ожила, замигала всеми цветами радуги, когда три республиканских корабля, наконец-то, завершили прыжок. Пол дюжины пиратских судов открыли по ним огонь практически сразу. Передние щиты транспортника работали на славу, а вот боковые – нет.

\- Еще пара таких попаданий и они пробьют нам корпус!

\- Спокойно, капитан, без паники!

Дэмерон, словно вырвавшийся из табакерки черт, вломился в ряды грузных шатлов. Он пулей пронесся между двумя молотообразными кораблями, выпуская торпеды. Удалось вывести из строя двигатели у одного из противников, однако огневая мощь была все еще на их стороне.

\- Вызывайте базу!

\- Пытаемся! Сигнал не проходит!

Словно в замедленной съемке По видел, как два перехватчика А-винг заходят Тэму в тыл. Видел, как прямое попадание лишило звездолет торгура двигателя. Видел, как Тэм направил свой уже ни на что не пригодный, охваченный искрами корабль на явно украденное на Мандалоре судно класса «Клык».

Дэмерон не слышал собственного отчаянного крика. Он развернулся и в лобовую ринулся на А-винг, уворачиваясь в последнюю секунду, осыпая противника залпом из всех орудий.

\- По! Нас подбили! – пронеслось по единственному еще функционирующему каналу связи. – Улетай! Ты должен добраться до базы! Рассказать им про Первый Орден!

Пилот не сразу сообразил, что это кричит ему Мрина. Кровь кипела, ярость красным маревом застилала глаза.

\- По, твою мать, убирайся отсюда! _Пожалуйста_!

Половиной сознания он понимал, что должен подчиниться старшему по званию. И в тоже время в голове молотом стучала упрямая мысль – _если уж и умирать, то всем вместе, она мой лучший друг, я ее не оставлю_.

\- ДЭМЕРОН! Курс на Явин-4! Это приказ!

**БУМ!**

_Приказ…_

_Дэмерон, это приказ…_

_Дэмерон! Курс на Явин-4! Это приказ!_

Оглушенный, злой, полный горечи По вдруг вспомнил теплый денек, когда Бен встречал его на каникулы.

_…Ты будущий военный, По. А в армии дисциплина и субординация – залог успеха. Плох тот солдат, что не исполняет команды…._

Иногда цена приказа – жизнь. Иногда – совесть. А иной раз – за своей личной болью нужно научиться видеть картину куда более обширную.

Решение было принято, координаты просчитаны. Корабли противника не могли угнаться за крутящемся колесом Х-вингом Дэмерона. Транспортник майора Вей взяли на абордаж, практически полностью распоров ему правый борт.

_Пять секунд до прыжка…_

Канал связи все еще был открыт.

_Четыре…_

По не знал, что именно он хочет сказать, а потому сорвавшееся с губ имя лучше подруги прозвучало как отчаянный стон.

_Три…_

\- Мрина, я…

_Две…_

\- Знаю! Удачи, мой др…

_Одна!_

Удар пришелся ровно в тот момент, когда истребитель Дэмерона начал прыжок. Аварийная лампочка замигала как сумасшедшая, а бортовой компьютер только что и успел сообщить о сбое курса. Связь оборвалась, а мир вокруг снова заполыхал сине-белым.

Стоя на мостике транспортника, Вей видела на радаре, как исчез Х-винг По, приборы сообщали, что корабль перешел на сверхсветовую скорость.

\- Пленных не брать! – раздался за задраенной дверью грубый голос, прерывавшийся грохотом выстрелов.

Мрина улыбнулась и крепче сжала бластер. Страха не было. На корабле у Рае Слоун, а потом и в Академии на Арканисе ее научили ничего и никого не бояться. На безымянном пальце правой руки бледнел след от кольца – она сняла его сегодня впервые за последние 15 лет.

Теперь ее удача была с По Дэмероном.

***

_[22 ПБЯ, Звездный разрушитель Первого Ордена типа «Возрожденный», орбита планеты Кашиба]_

\- Начинайте трансляцию, капитан.

\- Есть!

Конференц-зал этого звездного разрушителя видел не одну не самую приятную сцену. Но вот слушание трибунала здесь проходило впервые. Штурмовики стояли по двое через каждые пять метров по всему периметру зала, старший офицерский состав корабля расположился справа и слева от обвиняемого. Прикованный наручниками к стулу генерал Первого Ордена с ненавистью и страхом взирал на голограммы адмиралов Осколка Империи и, в особенности, на своего непосредственного командующего – адмирала Рае Слоун.

\- Генерал Пирс, Совету передали рапорт, из которого следует, что вы отдали приказ открыть огонь по кораблям Новой Республики, прибывшим сегодня на планету Кашиба с гуманитарной миссией. Это соответствует действительности?

Обычно собранные в пышным хвост волосы адмирала Слоун сегодня были стянуты в тугой пучок на затылке – это свидетельствовало о ее крайней степени гнева. Подсудимому это было отлично известно. На его лысеющей голове выступила испарена, а голос слегка дрожал.

\- Госпожа адмирал. Транспортник и два истребителя под флагом Новой Р-Республики вторглись на подконтрольную Импер…Первому Ордену планету, я д-действовал согласно Уставу…

\- Разве? – прервала его Слоун, гневно раздувая ноздри.

\- Вопиющее нарушение наших границ…

\- Кашиба официально все еще _независимая_ планета! – прорычала Рае. – Ее статус до сих пор в стадии согласования в межгалактическом суде. Нашим юристам почти удалось увести эту систему из-под самого носа у Республики. А вы решили демонстративно раскрошить три несчастных корабля? Причем, вам было известно о существовании договора на гуманитарные поставки, но вы не потрудились разузнать о сроках следующего прибытия республиканцев. Вы хоть представляете, какая реакция могла бы быть у Альянса, сбей вы их корабли? Подобный акт расценили бы как нарушение Конкорданса!

\- Н-Но Первый Орден…

\- Быстро бы превратили в козла отпущения и очередную военную игрушку Империи!

\- Но, адмирал…

\- Республике не обязательно знать о планах Осколка на Орден! Они сейчас сосредоточены на Анобисе, вот пусть и дальше смотрят только в ту сторону.

Генерал нервно облизал губы и покосился на вытянувшегося по стойке смирно Хакса.

\- А почему в кандалах т-только я? – зло заикаясь выплюнул Пирс. – Я отдал приказ, майор Хакс и другие офицеры не подчинились старшему по званию. Разве такое неповиновение у нас более не карается?

Губы Хакса сжались в тонкую линию, он с силой сжал сцепленные за спиной руки. Остальные офицеры смерили своего генерала полными презрения и отвращения взглядами.

\- Ваши люди, генерал, хвала богам всех миров, проявили благоразумие и вовремя успели остановить ваш безумный приказ, который вы отдали, смею заметить, не поставив в известность Совет. – другие адмиралы тоже подключились к обсуждению.

\- Но обстоятельства требовали от меня действовать быстрого…

\- Капитан Гардалиен и майор Хакс, однако, умудрились успеть все – и решить почти созданную вами проблему, и обратиться к Совету, и пустить пыль в глаза республиканским военным. - не одна Рае едва сдерживала недовольство, но и другие члены суда.

\- Решить проблему? Да эти зеленые офицеришки чуть ли не пир на весь мир этим республиканцам устроили! Разве что обниматься к ним не полезли. Разве положено настоящему имперцу так унижаться перед республиканским отребьем? – огрызнулся Пирс.

Слоун с отвращением скривила пухлые губы и перевела взгляд на Армитажа.

\- Майор Хакс, вам удалось доподлинно установить, кто командовал гуманитарной миссией?

Хакс с готовностью доложил:

\- Да, адмирал. Группой сопровождения руководил старший лейтенант По Дэмерон. По данным нашей разведки, это воспитанник Леи Органы и Хана Соло.

Среди адмиралов поднялся шум. Вот это да – приемыш самой Леи Органы!

\- А всей миссией в целом?

На сей раз Армитаж помедлил секунду, после чего, глядя только на Рае Слоун, произнес:

\- Майор медицинского корпуса Мрина Вей. До сегодняшнего дня эта выпускница Академии Арканиса считалась пропавшей без вести.

\- Предательница! – завопил Пирс. – Слышали, адмирал? Хакс упустил предательницу!

Рае чуть заметно вздрогнула, но быстро взяла себя в руки.

\- Принято, майор. Генерал, ожидайте нашего решения.

Голограммы исчезли. На несколько секунд в зале повисло тяжелое, липкое молчание. Пирс часто дышал, весь покрылся потом, его глаза безумно вращались. Весь его вид говорил то ли о панике, то ли о случившемся с ним приступе безумия. Кто знает, может от страха он потерял рассудок?

Наконец, голограммы снова ожили, и все в зале замерли.

\- Я требую моего освобождения. – дрожащим голосом произнес генерал.

\- В этом вам отказано. Юджин Пирс, Высшим военным судом Осколка Империи вы обвиняетесь в измене и подлежите разжалованию, а также мы приговариваем вас к смертной казни. – звонко объявила адмирал Слоун.

Пирс побледнел.

\- Приказ привести в исполнение немедленно. Майор Хакс, выполняйте!

Хакс перевел взгляд с трясущегося мелкой дрожью генерала на Рае Слоун и обратно. Он уже убивал раньше, но чтобы вот так – казнить, еще никогда.

Медленно достал бластер и проверил заряд. Сглотнул, и, сделав несколько шагов, остановился перед Пирсом.

\- Нет! – заорал тот. – Не надо! Вы не можете!

\- Майор Хакс, оружие на изготовку. – в ушах Армитажа загудело, голос Рае доносился как будто из-под воды. – Три… два… Огонь!

Все сомнения отступили. Хакс выстрелил, направив бластер Пирсу в грудь. Тот едва успел вскрикнуть, как тут же грузной тушей обмяк в кресле. Наручники жалобно звякнули, а на генеральской форме, у сердца, дымился след от прямого попадания заряда.

Армитаж повернулся лицом к голограммам адмиралов.

\- Выполнено! – отчитался он твердым, уверенным голосом.

\- Превосходно, майор. А теперь расскажите нам, каков сейчас статус республиканских кораблей. Чего нам ожидать?

Хакс, не думая о только что убитом им генерале, доложил:

\- Корабли Новой Республики покинули орбиту Кашибы. Им придется прыгать до Явина-4 в три захода. Первая смена координат происходит у Кли’аара, вторая – у Ладарры. В районе последней наблюдаться сильнейшие гравитационные аномалии, связь там почти не работает, а сам сектор кишит пиратами и контрабандистами, работающими на клан Пайков. Я опасаюсь, как бы наши коллеги не попали в засаду.

Рае долго и очень внимательно вглядывалась в молодое лицо Армитажа.

\- Очень хорошо. До назначения нового генерала принимайте командование кораблем, _коммандер_ Хакс.

\- Есть, адмирал!

Голотрансляция прекратилась. Отдав приказ избавиться от тела Пирса, Хакс вернулся на мостик. Приказ о повышении его в должности быстро распространялся по внутренней сети корабля.

На мостике к нему обратились в просьбой утвердить расписание поставок провизии и оборудования на поверхность планеты на всю следующую неделю, а также предоставили отчет о последнем сканировании залежей полезных ископаемых в южном полушарии Кашибы.

Ему предстояло решить еще массу вопросов, и он с готовностью вцепился в голопад, изучая представленные схемы и графики.

Так было проще. Проще не думать о том, что впервые повышение в звании не принесло ему эйфоричной радости. Проще не думать о том, как дернулась Рае, услышав имя Мрины. Проще не думать о пиратах, разносящих в клочья республиканский корабль с майором Вей на борту.

И вместе с тем, Армитаж не мог не узнать поднимающееся в груди чувство мрачного, порочного триумфа. Он все сделал правильно, даже если некоторые его решения отозвались фантомной болью где-то в области сердца.

Непрошенные, давно казалось позабытые, разбавленные жаркими поцелуями слова Мрины, что она сказала ему в темноте последней разделенной на двоих ночи, прозвенели в его голове:

 _Когда ты перестанешь радоваться как ребенок каждой новой победе или повышению в звании, а последствия принятых тобой решений будут ужасать тебя ровно на столько, на сколько и приносить удовлетворение, на языке почти постоянно будет ощущаться привкус крови и меда_ – _знай, ты, наконец-то, получил власть, которой так алчешь. Вопрос весь в том – а справишься ли?_

С этими глупыми чувствами прямиком из прошлого должно быть покончено! Его ждет Галактика – миры, которые нужно исследовать, народы, которыми нужно управлять.

Когда-то двое детей, чьи родители были слишком заняты войной, бегали на перегонки по коридорам флагманского корабля адмирала Слоун. Немилосердная память подкинула Хакус яркую картинку – семилетний рыжеволосый мальчик дарит голубоглазой девочке колечко из редчайшего сплава с Мустафара.

_\- На удачу!_

_\- Спасибо, Армитаж!_

***

_[22 ПБЯ, Гордианский предел, медицинская станция Новой республики в системе Явин]_

Писк медицинских приборов раздражал не меньше, чем одни и те же вопросы от разношерстных посетителей его палаты. Если вообще было возможно раздражаться, учитывая все эти седативные, которыми его кололи.

По, и так никогда не обделенный вниманием, стал самой яркой знаменитостью медицинской станции, но на сей раз в качестве пациента. Еще бы! Парень умудрился выжить, выводя подбитый корабль из гиперпространства. Перенастроившиеся координаты прыжка чуть не завели его непозволительно близко к гравитационному колодцу. А потом он на последних каплях топлива добрался до почти необитаемого Крилона. Благо, что на едва издаваемый потрепанным Х-вингом сигнал SOS откликнулся корабль мусорщиков. Едва ворочая языком, Дэмерон попросил их связаться с базой на Явине-4 и потерял сознание.

Очнулся он уже на станции, увешанный трубками и капельницами. Белизна медицинской палаты слепила глаза, голова болела, сознание словно было окутано плотным липким туманом.

Надо отдать должное предприимчивым мусорщикам – они и с Явином-4 связались, и какое-то забойное обезболивающее По вкололи (уж, не наркоту ли?), да еще и вознаграждение за спасение пилота себе выбили.

Первые пару часов вокруг него порхали сразу четверо медиков. Перед ними была поставлена задача – скорее привести пилота в чувства, чтобы тот смог внятно объяснить, _как_ простая гуманитарная миссия могла обернуться катастрофой и потерями трех кораблей и личного состава.

Составленный со слов По рапорт был немедленно отправлен на Хосниан-Прайм. В тот же день Дэмерон узнал, что клан Пайков сделал официальное заявления и взял на себя вину на нападение на республиканские корабли.

В голонете сразу же стали появляться статьи с призывами к Сенату усилить военное присутствие на Внешних рубежах, чтобы обеспечить возможность храбрым республиканцам и дальше безопасно нести мир и свет отдаленным колониям. Другие статьи прохаживались по теме коррупции и связях Сената с преступными кланами, мол, «кто-то что-то не поделил, вот Пайки и пальнули в сторону Республики». Иные журналисты стали выискивать «личное» в данном инциденте.

Так или иначе, ни слова об Империи, ни тем более о Первом Ордене.

По пытался аккуратно сказать, что Республике стоит присмотреться к Первому Ордену. Командование станции отмахнулось, мол, присутствие Первого Ордена на Кашибе – не более чем неприятное обстоятельство, тем более, что из рапорта того же Дэмерона было четко видно – Орден оказал республиканцам содействие на поверхности планеты.

Серьезно восприняла его слова только Лея. Лично вырваться на Явин-4 она, ясное дело, не могла. Органа посылала По сообщения по сети чуть ли каждые три часа, а каждый вечер, пока он лежал в медотсеке, выходила на голосвязь.

Хан также прислал пару ободряющих писем. В последнем из них он говорил, что на Анобисе не хватает толковых пилотов, и Соло ждет не дождется, когда уже По вернется в строй.

Бен и Люк тоже вышли на связь, правда лишь единожды. Хотя падаванам и разрешалось изредка связываться с родными, делали они это все же не часто. Скайуокер не давал послаблений никому – даже себе и собственному племяннику.

Спустя 11 дней после событий на Кашибе, По был рад покинуть Явин-4. Все его личные вещи поместились в маленький рюкзак. Самое ценное – обнаруженное в боковом кармане на плече пилотского комбинезона колечко из ксонолитового сплава – покоилось на серебряной цепочке на его груди. Так, где сердце. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И... мы близки к концу фика. Планирую еще 1 (может, разделю на 2) главы и эпилог.


	9. Глава 9. Сюрпризы из прошлого.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тайны из прошлого.  
> Туманное будущее.  
> Мечты, сны, сожаления.  
> И... надежда.

 

_[23 ПБЯ, Анобис, сектор Сверкающий бриллиант, Среднее Кольцо]_

\- Взлетно-посадочная полоса в горах, это, безусловно, весело, но!..

Хан критически осмотрел расцарапанный в клочья транспортник и укоризненно покосился на молодых пилотов.

\- Пацаны, я понимаю, что в Академии вас к такой херне не готовили, но!.. – генерал Соло указал пальцем на ближайшую покрытую снегом вершину и продолжил. – 10 кругов вокруг вон той красавицы.

Пилоты, которых любезно прислал на Анобис генерал Ведж Антиллес со словами «лучшие в своем выпуске», нервно сглотнули и в ужасе переглянулись.

\- Есть, генерал! – обреченно пробубнили они, отдали Хану честь и, ссутулив плечи, поплелись выполнять приказ.

Соло презрительно фыркнул и вернулся в полуоткрытую палатку. Брезентовый тент немного спасал от безжалостного ветра, но главное – укрывал от снега радиотехнику. Последние оставшиеся на планете проимперски настроенные силы предпринимали отчаянные попытки устроить блокаду, в том числе и информационную. Поскольку непосредственные боевые действия в подконтрольном генералу Соло регионе уже завершились, люди Хана занимались сейчас тем, что искали и устраняли раскиданные имперцами в горах глушилки и генераторы помех.

Голограмма Леи в полный рост шла мелкой рябью, но даже с помехами Соло не мог не заметить ухмылку жены.

\- Что? – вздернул бровь Хан.

\- Ты решил разбить к ситхам последние оставшиеся у тебя корабли? – звонко, но без тени злости или упрека, спросила Органа.

\- Зато эти идиоты научатся летать. Лея, это какой-то кошмар, Ведж _издевается_. – Хан плотнее затянул теплый шарф. – Если _это_ – лучшие на своем выпуске, то я уже прямо сейчас готов начинать оплакивать Республику.

Органа только покачала головой. Методы генерала Соло по воспитанию нового поколения военных Альянса никогда не были – эммм, стандартными – но плоды свои приносили. Среди всех боевых групп эскадрильи Хана имели наибольший процент успешно завершенных миссий и наименьший показатель по потерям личного состава.

К слову о личном составе.

\- Как дела у капитана Дэмерона?

Задавая вопрос, Лея изо всех сил старалась придать голосу почтительное безразличие. Почти получилось.

Хан кинул на жену хмурый взгляд исподлобья и, поморщившись, произнес:

\- Его все еще не отпускает Кашиба. Он злится, но упорно пытается это отрицать. Два дня назад По устроил пьянку в ангаре, а наутро я обнаружил его в компании сразу трех прелестных дам. – почесав начинающий зарастать седеющей щетиной подбородок, Хан недовольно покачал головой. – Лея, даже я по молодости _так_ не гулял.

Органа, пропустив мимо ушей реплику мужа про лихую молодость, слегка нахмурилась и медленно проговорила:

\- Я надеялась, что Анобис приведет его в чувства. Ну, знаешь, по твоей излюбленной схеме.

\- Это по которой из?

\- Клин клином.

Хан задумался над словами жены. Он поминал, что Лея имеет ввиду – полеты, миссии, перестрелки, борьба против проимперского режима, стычки с кровожадными наемниками. Казалось бы, избранный Дэмероном стиль жизни, как и всегда, должен был принести ему облегчение, защитить.

Однако все, что делал в последние недели, По было похоже на _саморазрушительный_ марафон.

Отсмеяться, отшутиться, ухмыльнуться, даже если больно, особенно – если больно. Эта схема, частично заложенная на подкорке, частично подсмотренная у Хана, всегда работала для Дэмерона, но почему-то не в этот раз.

И вот тут у генерала Соло возникла совершенно иная, безумная идея. И это точно было не из категории «клин клином».

Органа сузила глаза и внимательно следила за задумавшимся мужем. О, ей слишком хорошо была знакома эта фирменная кривая Соло-ухмылка.

\- Поделишься планом? – с надежной спросила она.

\- Я обязательно расскажу тебе, как все прошло. – хмыкнул Хан, раздумывая над тем, что для осуществления плана ему понадобится пару дней, зашифрованный канал связи с Маз Канатой и какой-нибудь дроид – желательно с отменным чувством юмора.

Хан решительно потянулся к кнопкам голопедатчика, они с Леей и так заняли эфир на пару минут дольше отведенного времени.

\- Генерал Хан Соло, отбой.

\- Сенатор Лея Органа-Соло, отбой.

Прежде чем отключиться, Хан поднял на изображение жены глаза и, улыбнувшись, ей подмигнул.

Уголки губ Леи мягко дрогнули, чуть склонив голову, она беззвучно прошептала:

\- _Я знаю_.

***

В моменты наивысшего наслаждения Мрина всегда закусывала нижнюю губу. Бесстыдно стонала, царапая спину пилота, до боли сжимала его, прикусывала плечо или руку, а потом яростно, неистово зацеловывала его губы.

Она снова ему снилась. Впрочем, как и каждую ночь с того самого дня у Ладарры. Сны далеко не всегда были эротическими, иногда в этих видениях Мрина смеялась или цинично о чем-то высказывалась, касаясь кончиком указательного пальца подбородка. В иной раз – она просто смотрела на По, не улыбалась, но и не грустила.

Она всегда знала, что делает, и иногда казалась Дэмерону до нельзя расчетливой. И даже погибла Вей по своим правилам, отдавая другу последний приказ.

Мрина ушла, а По мучился от десятков вопросов, ответы на которые он от нее никогда не получал и получить уже не сможет. От едкого, раздирающего кожу чувства вины хотелось выть, а усугублялось все четким, ужасающим пониманием – на Кашибе, и потом у Ладарры По все сделал правильно.

Изо всех сил Дэмерон старался занять каждую секунду своей жизни, чтобы не думать, не прокручивать по сотому разу события, развернувшиеся на Кашибе. Он разве что не напрашивался на все доступные миссии, а на базе постоянно окружал себя людьми – целовал женщин, пил с механиками, ругался с командованием.

Но иногда – как сейчас – немилосердная Вселенная оставляла его наедине с самим собой. На границе между сном и явью, когда осознанные мысли путаются с тем, что остается невысказанным даже внутри собственной головы, было хуже всего.

_… она знала этого рыжего лично!... Я чертов трус… Тэм сгорел заживо… Мрина все решила, а мне ни слова, будто мне должно быть насрать… это был Первый Орден, а не Пайки… долбанный Сенат, сборище старых пердунов, которые только и умеют, что считать деньги… Мрина улыбалась… ксонолит – откуда?... этот Хакс так странно на нее смотрел… Вей, почему?…_

\- Мрина!

Кудрявые волосы спутались колтуном, виски увлажнились от холодного пота. Шумно выдохнув, По выбрался из койки и направился в освежитель. Сначала он просто умывался холодной водой, потом начал окатывать руки, а десять минут спустя уже дрожал под ледяным душем. Каждую мышцу болезненно сковало, а уже ставшая привычной мигрень, к счастью, слегка утихла.

В ангаре было холодно, и По даже пожалел, что недостаточно хорошо вытер после душа волосы. Поскольку последний алкоголь закончился еще вчера, а будить парней из техотдела ради бутылки не хотелось, Дэмерон решил занять себя переборкой двигателей старых звездолётов. За работой время всегда протекало быстрее, и он искренне надеялся забить голову проводами, подшипниками, втулками и гидроключами.

Он как раз откручивал стабилизатор, когда голос Хана прорезал нарушимую лишь скрипом железа тишину ночного ангара.

\- Ки’ра.

По дернулся и чуть не впечатался головой в хромированную панель.

\- Что? – не понял пилот.

Хан, не глядя на юношу, прислонился плечом к корпусу звездолета и как-то по-особенному грустно улыбнулся.

\- Красивая она была. И умная. И выживать умела, как выяснилось, куда лучше, чем я. – Хан потер шрам на подбородке, помолчал пару секунд и продолжил. – Я потом никогда не пытался разузнать, хотя мог бы. После знакомства с Маз, это было бы делом одного-двух дней. Но я решил, что мне это не нужно. Пусть все вопросы останутся без ответа. Боялся разочароваться, наверное. Не знаю даже. После того, как встретил Лею вообще редко вспоминал, а сейчас вот смотрю на тебя и думаю: тебя неизвестность гложет. Так что… вот.

Соло протянул Дэмерону голопад. По, отчего-то нервничая, разблокировал и устройство и ахнул. На экране с грифом «секретно» светилось досье на…

_Имя: Алисина Мрина Ру Вей._

_Год рождения: 1 Велона, 0 ПБЯ._

_Место рождения: Сартинайниан, сектор Браксант, сетка координат К-3._

_Образование: Имперская Академия, Арканис._

_Звание: младший лейтенант._

_Место службы: звездный разрушитель «Бдительный» класса «Имперский»._

_Командующий: адмирал Рае Слоун._

_Статус: пропала без вести (считать погибшей)._

На фото красовалась Мрина, только несколько моложе, чем знал ее По, а судя по дате, данному досье минуло уже более 4 лет.

\- Н-нет!

По вскочил на ноги и протянул голопад обратно Хану.

\- Я не хочу, _я не могу_. Не надо!

Генерал Соло протянутую руку пилота проигнорировал, приподнял одну бровь и с железом в голосе проговорил:

\- У меня для вас есть задание, капитан Дэмерон. Нашим радиотехникам удалось перехватить передачу с имперской кодировкой. Сигнал исходит из гор, расположенных в пятидесяти километрах к югу от нашей базы. Там недалеко простирается ущелье, дорог нет, жилых поселений тоже. Отправляю вас на разведку – попытайтесь установить точнее, откуда идет трансляция. Полетите на стандартном X-винге, а вот этот круглый приятель составим вам компанию.

Хан развернулся и присвистнул через плечо.

\- Все бумаги уже подписаны, наслаждайтесь обществом друг друга. ВВ-8, теперь ты служишь с капитаном По Дэмероном.

Ошеломленный По только сейчас заметил шарообразного бело-оранжевого дроида, что смущенно бибипая, подкатился к ногам Хана.

Голопад в ладони жег, словно раскаленное добела железо. По перевел взгляд с милого астромеха на все еще разблокированное устройство и нервно сглотнул.

\- Хочешь – читай. Не хочешь – не читай. Можешь разбить голопад хоть прям сейчас. Только не выбрасывай его никуда – информация-то все-таки секретная. Увидимся через три дня. Приказ ты получил.

Голос нашелся не сразу, и По пришлось прокашляться, прежде чем выдавить из себя «Есть, генерал». Соло, слегка покачав головой, покинул ангар, оставив оглушенного, со скорбно сведёнными скулами По стоять у полуразобранного корабля и бороться с двумя противоречивыми желаниями: разбить планшет к чертям и прочитать досье до конца.

В приступе чистейшей ярости Дэмерон замахнулся и…

\- Биииииип! Би-би-би-пип. У! Би-пип-бии-би. Уу-би-бип!

Он так и застыл, уставившись на бело-оранжевого ВВ-8, который только что вроде как вежливо поздоровался и спросил, а почему они тратят время попусту и не выполняют приказ.

_… Дэмерон! Это приказ!..._

Горестно выдохнув, По опустил занесенную руку, заблокировал экран голопада и убрал его во внутренний карман робы.

\- Ну, ладно, малыш. – сказал По, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с астромехом и кладя ладонь на его корпус. – Давай что ли дружить, да? Расскажешь мне про себя?

Дроид возмущенно пискнул, заявляя, что они вообще-то почти на войне и есть дела поважнее. После чего, продолжая пищать, покатился в сторону выхода из ангара – на взлетно-посадочную полосу. В потоке двоичного бубнежа По явственно разобрал подробный рассказ о заводе, на котором собрали ВВ-8, о последнем варианте прошивки и жалобы на плохо закрепленную неумехой-механиком антенну.

\- Эй, малыш, постой, не так быстро!

Покидав инструменты в ящик и, по сути, оставив полуразобранный корабль в распотрошенном состоянии, Дэмерон поспешил за дроидом. На всем пути до звездолета, и пока закреплял астромеха в кабине, По то задавал дроиду вопросы, то отвечал на неуместные эпосы со стороны ВВ-8, думая о том, что либо программист в свое время попался с юмором, либо с прошивкой астромеха было-то что-то не так – дроид получился явно взбалмошный.

\- А ты с характером! – ухмыльнулся По. – Р2-Д2 Люка Скайуокера тебе часом не родственник?

ВВ-8 возмущенно выдал: « _Ага, Р2 мой отец, а Звезда Смерти – мать_ ».

Впервые за последние недели Дэмерон искренне рассмеялся.

***

 _[23_ _ПБЯ, Джакку_ _]_

Время ужина приближалось, и малышка Рей с каким-то особенным остервенением принялась чистить тяжеленный винт. Девочка надеялась, что господин Платт ее похвалит и расскажет, когда вернутся родители.

Щетка, которую ей подарила старуха-мусорщица, жившая у Платта невесть сколько лет, давным-давно лишилась половины ворса, неудобно лежала в руке, а палящее солнце разыгралось так, что тент над их головами слабо тлел и дымился.

Хотелось пить и есть, в голове не было ни одно связной мысли, даже привычные мечты о воссоединении с мамой и папой никак не хотели задерживаться перед мысленным взором.

Оторвав взгляд от изгибов металла, Рей уставилась на бело-голубое небо, краешек которого был виден сквозь прожжённую жарой дыру в брезентовой крыше.

Такое ровное, чистое, ослепительное небо без единого облачка. Интересно, а какое небо на других планетах?

Может быть, где-то там – бесконечно далеко или непозволительно близко – шумят кронами могучие древа, а рядом журчит прохладный ручеек. Бело-голубой, как небо Джакку, астромех, выдвинув антенну, показывает голо-сообщение столпившемся вокруг него юношам и девушкам. Все они нестерпимо молоды, почти одинаково одеты в бежевое, белое и коричневое, и абсолютно у всех заправлена за ухо смешная тонкая косичка. Они стоят полукругом, а в центре – высокий черноволосый парень с крупным носом и забавно оттопыренными ушами. Он выглядит растерянным, злым и несчастным, словно то, что показывает всем астромех, ранит его в самое сердце.

\- Девочка, пошевеливайся!

Грубый голос жирного кролута выдернул Рей из ее странного оцепенения. Она пугливо огляделась по сторонам, не понимая, отчего ей так грустно, и почему ей вообще привиделась такая странная фантазия.

Отложив почти уже чистую витую деталь, Рей спрыгнула со своего шаткого табурета и побежала за Платтом.

\- А почему у нас нет астромехаников?  - спросила она, заходя вслед за Ункаром под огромный плотный навес.

\- Дорогие они слишком. И редкие. – выплюнул кролут.

На самом деле часть дроидов, что обслуживала имперские корабли, мертвыми тушами блестевшие в пустыне, старьевщики вроде Платта продали или разобрали на части еще в первый год после Битвы при Джакку. Другая часть роботов повредилась двоичными мозгами от аварии, жары, песка и попыток имперских связистов послать по издыхающим каналам связи коды деактивации и вирусы. Такие дроиды, как сумасшедшие бросались в каньоны или пытались укатить в пустыню, где бесследно пропадали. Еще часть все еще была где-то там – в недрах огромных разрушителей. Мусорщиков на Джакку было в сотни тысяч раз меньше, чем полагалось сотрудников для обслуживания межгалактических крейсеров, а потому разбирать металлических монстров, надеялся Ункар Платт, его _рабочие_ будут еще долгие и долгие годы.

Малышка Рей была еще совсем слабой, а потому кролут не посылал ее на кладбище кораблей, доверяя лишь разбираться с рухлядью, которую сдавали ему мусорщики постарше. Однако, старьевщик уже давно заметил, что девчонка была не в меру любознательна и отлично умела чинить поломанные вещи, будто знала, как нужно разбирать все эти сложные детали. Однажды Платт не выдержал и спросил, как она догадалась привести в чувства почти расплавившуюся энерго-ячейку, а Рей, лишь забавно похлопав ресницами, ответила « _мне это увиделось_ ».

С тех самых пор старьевщик чуть ли не считал дни, когда можно будет начать посылать девочку на свалку файтеров и разрушителей. Тем более, что она росла, а значит и еды приходилось тратить на нее больше.

\- Я бы хотела, чтобы у меня был свой дроид. – увлеченно уплетая крошечную порцию, сказала Рей.

\- Ешь молча.

\- Мама и папа подарят мне дроида, когда вернуться! – озлобилась малышка, кинув на кролута колючий взгляд.

« _Не вернуться_ » - чуть было не сорвалось у Платта, но он вовремя прикусил себя за язык. Сделка с мамашей Рей, как теперь понимал Ункар, оказалась выгодной в больше степени для него. Эта пьянчуга давно уж, небось, сгинула в песках Джакку или на рабовладельческом рынке, продавая себя за бутылку.

Ее мать можно было назвать хорошенькой, если бы не болезненная худоба и кислое выражение в глубине зеленоватых глаз. У Рей был шанс вырасти в весьма привлекательную, по меркам людей, особь.

Окинув девочку недобрым взглядом, Платт подумал, что нужно бы держать ее подальше от редких зайгерианских торговцев, иногда залетающих на планету-помойку. Если, конечно, с возрастом Рей не растратит талантов механика.

Юная мусорщица быстро расправилась с нехитрым ужином и теперь молча разглядывала других работников Платта. Кто-то уже поел и поплелся обратно к неоконченной работе, кто-то тихо переговаривался, обсуждая следующую вылазку в дюнное море. Тидо хвастался находкой. И вдруг ее привлек разговор двух бывалых мусорщиков.

\- … и он просто проложил дополнительный слой звукоизоляции.

\- Живет в файтере? Я б не стал.

\- Ну и зря, все лучше, чем под общим навесом. Просыпаешься хотя бы не в песке.

\- Меня от железа и так тошнит, пусть уж будет песок.

\- Ладно, черт с тобой. Но ты ж все равно поможешь мне вытащить из песка тот файтер?

\- За пять порций я тебя хоть поцелую.

\- Три порции, не наглей!

\- Четыре и точка!

\- Ладно, четыре.

Они еще продолжили обсуждать что-то, но Рей больше ни к кому не прислушивалась. Совсем недавно, когда старушка-мусорщица разрешила малышке съездить с собой на окраину дюнного моря, Рей заметила занесенный песком АТ-АТ. Все-то 3 километра от Ниимы, не так уж и далеко.

У нее родилась безумная идея. Чтобы ее осуществить, требовалось в очередной раз угодить старушке, а еще дособирать полуразвалившийся от времени спидер и поучиться его водить.

Цели были поставлены, и Рей уверенным шагом зачастила по горячему песку обратно к своему рабочему месту.

Весь остаток вечера мысли малышки перескакивали с заброшенного в пустыне АТ-АТ на грустного юношу из ее видения-сна. Почему-то хотелось подойти к нему, сжать крупную ладонь и одними глазами попытаться сказать, что все будет хорошо.

\- Конечно будет! – буркнула себе под нос девочка. – За мной прилетят, и я у меня снова будет семья, а этот мальчик перестанет расстраиваться из-за видеотрансляции дроида.

Абсолютно в этом уверенная Рей принялась снова чистить металлолом.

***

_[23 ПБЯ, Ханна-Сити, Чандрилла]_

Тени ложились на потолок причудливыми росчерками. Сумерки в Ханна-Сити были короткими, быстро становилось темно, но включать в комнате свет не хотелось.

\- Бен?

Лея аккуратно приоткрыла дверь его комнаты и, наверное, нахмурилась, юноше было не видно.

\- Ты спишь?

\- Нет.

\- Тогда хватит лежать в темноте. Идем, ужин готов. Нам нужно поесть, весь день на ногах…

\- Я не лежу в темноте, мама, я ею наслаждаюсь. Да и зачем мне свет? – язвительно пробубнил Бен. – Я же _темный_ внук Вейдера.

Лея как-то странно покачнулась и, кажется, начала медленно оседать на пол.

\- Мама!

Юный Соло пулей соскочил с кровати и успел как раз вовремя подхватить теряющую сознание мать под руки. Легко подняв ее, словно она не весила ни грамма, Бен отнес женщину в гостиную и уложил на диван.

\- Трипио, воды принеси. – гаркнул Соло на протокольного дроида.

\- О, Создатель! – запричитал золотистый секретарь. – Бедная принцесса, такой стресс, такой скандал…

Лея как раз открыла глаза и решительно приподнялась на локтях, не обращая внимания на протесты сына.

\- Все нормально. Это все мое чертово низкое давление, я в норме. – Лея попыталась улыбнуться, но вышла скорее болезненная гримаса.

\- Это не низкое давление, а гребанная Кариса Синдиан. – сквозь сжатые зубы процедил Бен.

\- Бен, следи за языком.

\- Зачем? Я же больше не принц Альдераана.

Лея как-то странно посмотрела на сына, отчего Бену вдруг захотелось провалиться под землю. Уж на кого угодно, но не мать ему следовало изливать сейчас желчь и обиду.

\- _Прости_ , мама. – выдохнул Бен.

Лея ничего не ответила. Она протянула руку и легонько провела ладонью по непослушным волнам черных как смоль волос.

_Угрюмый 18лений мальчишка, с добрым сердцем и наследием, неподъемным грузом навалившемся на его широкие плечи… Юнец с бесконечной болью в глазах…_

\- Мне так жаль. – тихо проговорила она. – Вся эта грязь достанется в основном тебе.

Бен нахмурился.

\- На твой счет журналисты исписали уже весь голонет! А от дяди Люка побежали падаваны, как от огня. А я… - Бен сглотнул и нервно дернул губой. – Не то, чтобы я надеюсь, что дру… ребята поймут. Если да, то…

\- Это будет означать, что у тебя самые лучшие на свете друзья. – Лея закончила за сына предложение, видя, как тяжело ему произнести эти слова.

Бен судорожно выдохнул и благодарно сжал тёплую материнскую ладонь – такую маленькую и аккуратную.

\- Теперь все гадают, как скоро я возьму в руки алый мечи и пойду предавать Галактику огню, да?

\- Разумеется.

\- А что говорит отец? Я слышал, ты с ним переговаривалась, мне он прислал сообщение, велел не киснуть.

Лея хмыкнула, Хан в своем репертуаре!

\- Ну, у него была парочка идей о том, что можно сделать с Синдиан. Но, знаешь, за такое сажают.

Бен не выдержал и рассмеялся.

\- Знаешь, мам, у отца слишком много _интересных_ знакомых, так что он легко мог бы договориться с кем-нибудь из них.

\- О боги, он сказал мне тоже самое!

Впервые за последние три для Лея по-настоящему улыбнулась. Бен вернул ей улыбку и с каким-то странным удовлетворением подумал, что иногда попадает с отцом на одну волну – редко, но попадает.

\- А… как там дядя Люк?

Лея, вопреки ожиданиям Бена, продолжала улыбаться.

\- О, он в восторге.

\- В смысле?

\- Говорит, что как камень с души. Даже, сказал, дышится лучше. Он полон энтузиазма, присылает мне выдержки из самых разгромных статей, грозился парочку наизусть заучить и продекламировать их в Сенате.

Юный Соло округлил глаза.

\- В Сенате?! Дядя собирается заявиться на заседание?

\- Не просто заявиться, а попросить дополнительное финансирование. Говорит, что требуется увеличить жалование оставшимся с ним помощникам, у них ведь работы прибавилось.

Бен покачал головой. Да уж, Люк в очередной раз подтверждал звание самого позитивно настроенного члена семьи. Интересно, могло ли хоть что-то выбить его из колеи и стереть с лица вечную хитрую полуулыбку?

***

За прошедшие три дня, на самом деле, мало что изменилось, учитывая, что в очередной раз привычный Бену мир и порядок вещей пошатнулся.

 _Голос_ в его голове торжествовал, но Бен упорно его игнорировал. Соло опасался, что бестелесный монстр будет изводить его сутками на пролет, напевая песни о ситхах, Темной стороне и Предназначении, _новом Вейдере_. Но нет, _голос_ достаточно быстро умолк, оставив после себя приторный привкус порочного триумфа на кончике языка. Он будто предвкушал что-то, и Бену становилось не по себе от мысли, что вытащенный на обозрение всей Галактики скелет дедушки Энакина – это еще не самое худшее, что могло случиться с их семьей.

Однако и без сладко-страшного _голоса_ в голове легко Бену не было.

В голонете с какой-то неестественной скоростью выходили статьи о темном наследии семьи Скайуокеров, Энакине – Дарте Вейдере, Лее и Хане, как о двух скрывающих правду лицемерах, Люке, которого окрестили «главным лгуном Галактики после Палпатина», Бене и рассуждениях о его кровавом будущем.

Бен злился, конечно, но не так, как Лея. О, в подобной ярости он видел мать в последний раз тогда, когда его вышибли из Галактической Академии. При этом Сенатор Органа умудрялась отбиваться от нападок журналистов и коллег с таким изяществом, что юноша невольно восхищался и любовался матерью.

Бен бы многое отдал за возможность не то, чтобы увидеться, а хотя бы поговорить с По. Но названный брат был на каком-то задании в секторе Миррин и попросту не мог выйти на связь. Хан лишь сообщил, что связи с Дэмероном не предвидится еще около месяца, а это означало, что Бен к тому времени уже улетит обратно к Люку.

Юный Соло твердо решил, что вернется и закончит обучение джедая. Хотя бы просто из принципа. Если никто не захочет подходить к нему, говорить с ним, сидеть за одним столом – ну и пусть.

Мрачные рассуждения Бена прервал звук разбивающего в дребезги голопада и нервный, на высокой ноте, очень злой смех Леи. Лилии и розы за его окном начали увядать.

\- Мама… - пробормотал себе под нос Бен, выглядывая в коридор.

Он увидел спину удаляющейся в свою спальню матери и Трипио, указывающего дроиду-уборщику на разбитое устройство. Соло решительно направился к комнатам родителей и громко постучал в дверь.

Мать открыла не сразу, а когда она выглянула к сыну, Бен заметил, как покраснели ее глаза.

_Черт возьми, неужели она плакала? Поубивал бы всех этих проклятых журналистов!_

Вместо каких-то слов, вопросов или объяснений юнец просто сгреб мать в охапку и крепко ее обнял. Невиданные от него нежности уже десять лет как минимум. Он даже сам не знал, кому сейчас это нужнее – ей или ему. Хотелось снова быть маленьким, забраться с головой под одеяло, шепотом рассказать страшный сон маме или По, досчитать до 100 и мысленно прогнать все проблемы и всех метафорических монстров.

Лея мягко отстранилась и, легонько улыбнувшись, проговорила.

\- Ты собрал вещи?

Бен надеялся, что она задаст какой-нибудь другой вопрос. Неужели ей так хочется отослать его с Чандриллы поскорее?

Поджав губы, Бен лишь кивнул. Он дернулся, чтобы уйти, но Лея удержала его, сказав:

\- Ты должен посетить усыпальницу Падме.

Юноша так и застыл. Мама редко позволяла себе заговорить о биологических родителях, гораздо чаще вспоминая Бейла и Бреху.

\- Но… мы же видели. То есть, в детстве, когда вы возили нас с По на Набу…

\- Статую. Фрески. – отмахнулась Лея, увлекая Бена за собой в гостиную. – Но я тогда так и не решилась отвести тебя к ее гробнице. Я… мне тяжело бывать там, Бен. Но, наверное, тебе стоит когда-нибудь слетать туда. Просто постоять там минутку, почтить ее память и ее жертву. В конце-концом, мы – ее продолжение, наследники не только великого и ужасного Энакина Скайуокера или Дарта Вейдера, как тебе больше нравится, но и Падме Амидалы Набиррие. Она была… необыкновенной женщиной.

\- И ее дочь такая же.

Это было сказано с такой искренностью и верой, что на секунду у Леи горько-сладко екнуло сердце, пропустило удар и снова застучало в твердом, упрямом ритме неугомонных Скайуокеров.

Тем вечером они говорили о многом, долго и вдумчиво.

Когда стемнело совсем, снаружи раздался знакомый до боли рев.

\- Отец прилетел? – удивился Бен, выходя на парковочную платформу.

По трапу припаркованного «Сокола» бодро вышагивали Люк и Чубакка, Хана видно не было.

 _Странно_. – подумал Бен. – _Отец остался один где-то там, на очередной разодранной войной планете Внешнего Кольца, отдав «Сокола» Чуи и Люку? Он же… без прикрытия_.

И тут же мысли юного Соло понеслись еще дальше.

_Это все ради меня? Люк, мама и заседание в Сенате, Чуи и «Сокол»… Все, чтобы… защитить?_

Подойдя к племяннику Люк улыбнулся и пожал протянутую ладонь чуть крепче, чем обычно. Чуи, оглушительно рыкнув, полез обниматься и всучил Бену какой-то пакетик.

\- Что это?

\- Подарочек от Дэмерона. – хмыкнул Люк.

Бен нетерпеливо разорвал тугую пленку. Внутри оказались потрепанные, подпаленные погоны старшего лейтенанта воздушно-военных сил Новой Республики и записка, написанная твердой рукой По « _Пока ты дышишь – борись. Пока борешься – помни, ради чего и ради кого_ ».

Бывало, часто бывало и в детстве, и сейчас – в юности, что Бен чувствовал себя страшно одиноким и покинутым всеми. Отец постоянно пропадал по делам, мама работала на износ, дядя Люк уделял внимание всей Галактике и новому поколению джедаев, Чуи ни на шаг не отставал от Хана, а По уже давно пошел по своему собственному пути на Внешних рубежах.

Но сейчас… Бен чувствовал столько любви и поддержки родных, что еще, казалось, чуть-чуть – и больше принять он уже не сможет.

Судорожно выдохнув, он попытался что-то сказать, но не смог найти голоса. Люк крепко сжал его плечо и понимающе кивнул. Вышедшая к ним Лея тоже не произнесла ни слова. Иногда слова совершенно не нужны, прогремевшие чувствами в уютной, теплой тишине.

***

Легкая сумка уже покоилась в тесной каюте на «Соколе», меч демонстративно был закреплен на поясе, охватывающем темно-коричневую тунику падавана. Бен медленно обводил взглядом свою комнату, будто хотел запомнить каждую деталь.

 _Так странно… ощущение, что больше я сюда не вернусь._ – вдруг подумалось Соло.

Вышел в коридор и зачем-то задержался возле старой куртки отца, невнятным образом висевшей на отдельном крючке.

_Интересно, мама когда-нибудь решится ее выкинуть?_

Чистая, просторная и светлая квартира на самом верхнем этаже элитной высоки – то, что весьма соответствовало статусу его семьи.

Внук Мастера Джедая и генерала Великой армии Республики, внук легендарной Сенатора от Набу, сын бывшего контрабандиста и героя Повстанцев, сын Принцессы Алдераана, племянник Магистра Джедая, легендарного Люка Скайуокера…

Так много титулов, так много громких имен. И замерла вся Галактика в томительном, остром ожидании – кем же станет _Бен_?

Джедай? Ситх? Генерал? Сенатор? Пилот? Бандит? Спаситель? Каратель? Герой? Предатель? Друг? Враг? Муж? Отец?

_Я сам вершу свою судьбу._

Размашистым шагом, выпрямив спину и не оглядываясь назад, Бен Соло покинул родной дом.

За сотни тысяч парсеков от Чандриллы на пыльной, душной Джакку малышка по имени Рей обнаружила в тени заваленного песком АТ-АТ редкий пустынный цветок, его бутон налился соком и вот-вот готов был раскрыться. Цветок в пустыне такая редкость и чудо – настоящий борец за выживание, не утративший своей красоты посреди жара и опасности.

Рей коснулась пальчиками нежного бутона и вдруг вспомнила свой недавний сон о грустном черноволосом парнишке. Девочка подняла глаза к ночному небу Джакку, усыпанному миллиардами далеких звезд.

_Ты не одинока…_

Шепот ветра, будто из далекого прошлого или, напротив, будущего, окутал своей теплотой самое ее сердце.

_И ты не одинок…_

 

 

**Эпилог.**

_[34_ _ПБЯ, Крэйт_ _]_

Растаявшие как дым счастливые кубики Хана все еже жгли затянутую в черную кожу ладонь.

Вся его _сем_ … Они **все** были здесь сегодня.

 _Оте_ … Отзвук имени, образа Хана Соло. В ясных глазах его вдовы, на кончике алого клинка, в нарочитом «увидимся, пацан».

 _Дя_ … Люк Скайуокер, последний джедай, горестный, сломленный и все-таки вышедший к нему, пусть и через сотни тысяч парсеков, вновь решившийся заглянуть Бену в глаза. Пришел выиграть для кучки выживших энтузиастов время и попросить прощения за непоправимое – за разбитое в дребезги доверие.

 _Бра_ … По Дэмерон вел в бой эскадрилью, терял товарищей, но продолжал сражаться, яростно, до последней капли крови – своей, чужой, чей угодно. Он знал цену жизни, но еще лучше знал цену смерти и свободы. В конце концов, он был воспитанником Леи Органы, тем сыном, каким не стал для нее Бен.

 _Ма_ … Лея Органа выжила после взрыва на «Раддусе», стояла здесь, на покрытой солью, богом забытой планетке – несгибаемая, неукротимая принцесса Повстанцев, бесстрашный генерал Сопротивления. Наблюдала затем, как ее сын и брат скрестили клинки.

 _Она_ была на борту «Сокола». Отвергнувшая его руку, юная, неразумная, наивная! _Он_ мог бы… что? Разодеть ее в черные шелка и усадить на трон? Нет, конечно. Пообещать ей мир и отпустить ее друзей? Нет, _он_ был бы вынужден их казнить. _Она_ поступила так, как должна была, как подсказывало ей сердце. Что ж, если чему _он_ и научился за все эти годы – слушать свою интуицию. Кто знает, какие еще планы имеет на них Сила?

\- Верховный лидер, транспортники готовы. Аналитики будут готовы предоставить первичный отчет, как только мы поднимемся на борт флагмана.

_Хакс… Не важно, разбираться с ним буду потом._

Окинув взглядом старую базу еще раз, Рен кивнул генералу и последовал к ожидавшему его шатлу. Если бы только удалось перехватить «Сокола», он смог бы … что?

Мысли путались, сбивали одна другую. Его жег стыд и горечь поражения, но сильнее всего – чувство невосполнимой потери. Люк ушел, растворился в потоке великой Силы. Последний мужчина-Скайуокер покинул этот мир.

 _Последний мужчина-Скайуокер теперь ты._ – это была глупая, непрошенная, безумная мысль, отдающаяся тянущей болью возле самого сердца.

Воздух вокруг едва уловимо загудел и Рен вздрогнул.

_… Он был мне братом, понимаешь? ..._

Он увидел их на секунду – Рей и По сидели за старым, потрепанным жизнью столиком на «Соколе». Рей посмотрела прямо на Бена, по узам полоснуло грустью и болью, и… _надеждой_.

_Ты не одинока…_

_И ты не одинок…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> История завершена. Спасибо всем, кто читал!


End file.
